Secret Santa
by x3Dorky-Candee
Summary: Sakura meets a mysterious boy with amber eyes and messy brown hair at the mall. They don't exactly befriend each other, but will Meiling's Secret Santa game bring them together? No longer hiatus!
1. Smoothies

Chapter 1. Smoothies.   
It was your average, cold winter afternoon. Snow calmly falling down from the light blue-clouded skies, and cherry blossom petals dancing around the trees. Sakura ordered a cup of hot chocolate and walked out into the winter wonderland. She let out a deep sigh and walked over to a bench. She sat down and took a sip of her hot chocolate. She let out another sigh as the hot chocolate warmed her body. She looked up at the Cherry Blossom Tree hovering over her. 

'_It's December… exactly 2 more weeks till Christmas…_'She thought to herself, as she got up to walk around the mall. She unzipped her jacket as she stepped inside the heated mall. The soft tune of a song danced around the store. Sakura drank her last sip of hot chocolate and threw it into the garbage. She stuck a hand into her pocket and pulled out a Christmas list. 

As she silently walked from store to store, she thought about what Christmas would be like this year. She let out a deep sigh, and walked to the food court, her mind still pondering about Christmas. She placed her shopping bags on an empty chair next to her and sat down. A nice slow, Christmas song rang through the mall. 

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_…." Sakura hummed to it, enjoying the tune.  
She and Tomoyo had planned to meet at the mall yesterday, '_were is she?_' Sakura thought to herself as she turned her head, looking for Tomoyo.

"_This year, to save me from tears…_" Sakura slightly turned her head towards each direction, north, east, south, and west. No sign of Tomoyo. Sakura let out an annoyed sigh and stood up. She grabbed her things and left.

As she walked away items from her shopping bag mysteriously falling out, a young boy, with messy chocolate hair and matching mysterious amber eyes noticed the mysterious trail of items and began to pick them up.

Sakura stopped walking when she reached a small smoothie shop, she reached into her shopping bag to look for her purse. But when she reached in, the bag was completely empty! No purse, no clothes, no presents! Sakura rushed to the nearest bench and began to look through the shopping bag. 

EVEYRTHING was gone! Sakura looked at the bag with confusion. Her emerald orbs showing sadness. She dropped the empty bag on the floor and placed her head into her hands.

Sakura bent over to pick up the empty bag when she saw two feet nearing her. She looked up and looked at the boy holding her purse and presents. Sakura's mouth opened, as she stared into the boys amber eyes. 

The boy put the things down on the bench and grabbed the empty shopping bag of the floor. He chuckled, "There's a hole in this." He said, pointing out the hole.

Sakura groaned, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious Sherlock." Sakura immediately covered her mouth. '_Gahhh! That wasn't supposed to be said out loud!_' She mentally yelled at herself for doing such a stupid thing.

The boy's smile quickly turned into a frown, "That's the thanks I get for getting your stuff?" He said coldly as he glared daggers at Sakura.

Sakura defensively stood up and stared at him, with the matching glare he had on his face, "Oh my! Thankyou ever so much!" She said with a sarcastic voice as she opened the holey bag and placed her items inside.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Stupid girl! THERES A HOLE IN IT!" He yelled at her. Sakura simply smiled at him and walked away, towards the nearest store to replace the holey-bag. The boy glared at her back, "DON'T EXPECT ME TO PICK UP YOUR STUFF EITHER!" He yelled after her. Sakura simply smiled to herself and walked into the store.

'_Who cares if him and me got off the wrong foot? It's not like I'm going to see him again._' She calmly thought to herself as she placed her purchased items into the new bag and walked out to her car to head over to Tomoyo's house.


	2. Meiling's Mansion

Chapter 2.  
The young boy zapped Sakura with another invisible laser and walked off, steam coming out of his ears. A young boy, with blue hair, with matching bue eyes and rectangle glasses slowly approached him. "Uh.. Syaoran?" He said slowly, afraid that any word would make his friend explode.

Syaoran slowly turned, his messy chocolate bangs dangling in front of his eyes, "What.. do ... you.. want... Eriol?" He spoke through gritted teeth, edging closer to Eriol.

Eriol's eyes popped out, "Eh.. Uh... Heh. How yeah been buddy?" He said, trying to act casual. Syaoran let out a "Pft." and thrust his hands into his pockets. He nodded towards Eriol as they exited the mall.

Eriol let out a sigh, '_What the heck happened to him?_' He thought to himself as he observed Syaoran's every little move. Syaoran and Eriol got into Syaoran's black 4Runner, Eriol unlocked his door and edged closer to it, he took in a deep breath, "What's up with you? And, uh were are we going?" he asked, ready to jump out of the car. 

Syaoran jammed his key into the igniton and slowly turned his head around towards Eriol, "Meilings." He said turning his head slowly back to the front. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and backed out of his parking spot. Eriol loosened up a little bit and turned on the radio.

"HI SAKURA!" Tomoyo said happily, as she opened the door for Sakura to come in. Sakura glared at her. Tomoyo blinked twice at her with confusion, "Uh.. you ok? Cause we gotta---"

"YOU DID'NT MEET ME AT THE MALL!" Sakura said faliling her arms around. Tomoyo looked at Sakura, and sweat dropped.

"Let me see you cellphone." She said. Sakura looked up at her dumbly, her face showing suspicion.

Tomoyo held out her hand, Sakura dug into her purse and took out her cellphone. Tomoyo opened it scrolling through Sakura's Text Messages, Recieved Calls and Voice Mail. Tomoyo looked down at her confused little friend and closed the cell phone. She handed it back to Sakura, "Just as I thought," Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but Tomoyo ignored her and continued on, 'Your cellphone, WAS ON SILENT!" Tomoyo yelled out the last few words and crossed her arms over her chest.

Sakura sweat-dropped and laughed nervously, "Eheh. HI BEST FRIEND!" She said hugging Tomoyo tightly. Tomoyo fell back anime style and sweat-dropped. She nodded her head in the no-direction and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Ok, Whatever... WAIT! OH MY! I FORGOT! WE GOTTA GO TO MEILINGS!" Tomoyo said grabbing her jacket and purse as she pushed Sakura out of the doorway. Sakura stood and watched Tomoyo jam her key into the key-hole. '_Why is she in a hurry_?' Sakura thought. Tomoyo turned and looked at Sakura, she sweat-dropped and grabbed her arm.

"Huh? Wah? WERE ARE YOU DRAGGING ME!" Sakura yelled as Tomoyo dragged Sakura to her car. Sakura kicked and screamed, "TOMOYO!" She yelled, waiting for Tomoyo's explanation. Tomoyo opened the passeneger door of her purple acura and pushed Sakura inside. She then went around the car to the drivers side. "If you don't tell me what your doing, then im going to sue you!" Sakura said childishly. 

Tomoyo blinked at her and laughed, "YOU'RE going to sue ME?" She said laughing. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. 

"This is considered kidnapping you know." She said in a quiet mumble. Tomoyo laughed and pulled out of the driveway. 

"Saku. If you had checked your text messages, answered your calls, and checked your voice-mail, you would have known that we were going to Meiling's!" Tomoyo said in a "matter-of-fact" kind of voice.

Sakura buckled her seat-belt and turned on the radio, "And why are we going to Meilings? I thought she was going to go to Hong Kong to visit her cousins... Um what are their names again? _loire _and uh _Ransyao_?" Sakura said trying to think of their names. Sakura tapped her chin, "Or was it, _Syao _and _Eri_?" She asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo laughed, "Niether! Its _Syaoran_ and _Eriol_!" Tomoyo paused and parked into Meiling's driveway. "And, we're here because of Secret Santa! Turns out, Eriol and Syaoran are coming here instead!" Tomoyo said clapping her hands together. Sakura smiled and stepped out of the car.

"I'll race you to the door!" Sakura said ready to run.

"Saku! We're 19 years old!" Tomoyo said, not sure about the whole racing idea.

Sakura groaned, "Man. I hate maturity." Sakura said walking to the door.

Tomoyo laughed, "Succcckkkker!" She yelled behing her as she ran for the door. Sakura laughed and ran after her.

Tomoyo reached the door first and door-belled. "HAH! Beat yeaah, you old lady." Tomoyo said with an evil grin.

Sakura glared at her and mumbled the word "Cheater" under her breath. Tomoyo opened her mouth to say soemthing when suddenly the door swung open.

"Saku! Tomo!" Meiling said happily leading them inside her house, erm, mansion. Sakura walked inside looking around the house in awe and sat down on the couch.

"Your house is beautiful." Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison, still looking at the house's wonderous beuty. Meiling giggled.

"Eh, its ok i guess." She said, "Oh hold on. I forgot the cookies! Here, um, if you want some hot cocoa." Meiling said gesturing to a tray of hot chocolate. Sakura and Tomoyo smiled as they reached for a cup of hot cocoa.

Sakura traced the circular bowl of the cup with her finger, "Who do you think I'll get? Oh! Is Chiharu and Ken, and Ichi---" DING DONG!

Sakura and Tomoyo stood up to answer the door, when a maid stopped them, "I'll get it." The maid said with a small smile. Sakura turned her attention back to her steaming cup of hot cocoa. Tomoyo tilted her head side to side, while humming a soothing tune.

"Ms. Meiling, more visitors have arrived." The maid said leading in two of Meiling's visitors.

Sakura looked up smiling at Tomoyo, "Maybe it's Chiharu and Sazuki!" Sakura said happily. Meiling walked over to the front door gesturing for the two guests to come in.

Tomoyo tapped her chin, "Nah. Whoever they are, they're WAAAY to quiet to be Chiharu and Sazuki." Tomoyo said, trying to think of who could be at the door.

Sakura let out a sigh and looked down, "Who do we know thats quiet?" She thought. She slowly brought her head up, emerald eyes met amber eyes. Sakura jerked upright, "YOUUU!" she pointed at the boy with chocolate messy hair and amber brown eyes, Meiling, Tomoyo, and the young boy with blue hair stared at Sakura.

Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other with: "What the.." faces. The chocolate messy haired boy glared at her, "Oh my god! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" He said grabbing his coat. Meiling looked at Sakura.

"Uh, I'm guessing you've already met my _cousin_ Syaoran?" She asked Sakura. Sakura's mouth dropped open into an O-shape.

"THAT'S YOUR _COUSIN_!" Sakura asked pointing at Syaoran with an accusing finger.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "YOU KNOW _HER_?" Syaoran asked, not even looking at Sakura.

Meiling nodded, "She's my friend, Sakura." She paused looking at Sakura then at Syaoran. "And.. uh. Why are you both so disgusted with each other?" She asked.

"HE WAS SO RUDE TO ME AT THE MALL!" Sakura yelled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Syaoran coughed, "ME? RUDE!" he asked defensively.

"YEAH YOU." Sakura said glaring at him.

"NO I WASN'T!" Syaoran argued back pointing an accusive finger at Sakura, "YOU WERE."

"YOU." Sakura argued pointing a finger back at him.

"NO YOU." Syaoran eylled back. 

"YOU!" Sakura yelled again.

"HI I'M ERIOL." Eriol stuck out his hand towards Sakura. Sakura dumbly shook it with a: "Your Wierd." facial expression. 

Syaoran hit Eriol in the back of the neck, "YOU BAKA! WE WERE ARGUING!" Syaoran said angrily as he took a seat farthest away from Sakura.

Eriol sweat-dropped, "That was the whole point you baka. To STOP your arguing! It gave me a headache!" Eriol said taking a seat in-between Syaoran and Tomoyo.

Meiling let out an angry groan. "What a way to start picking our secret santas." She said angrily.

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "Don't worry---"

"And you are?" Syaoran said rudely, interrupting Tomoyo.

Tomoyo tried to smile at him, "Tomoyo. Meiling's friend." She said sticking out her hand for a handshake. Syaoran looked at her hand then at his. He let out a rude "Pft." and glared at the clock.

It was currently 12:00 pm, "Can we start already? I'm getting nautious just looking at your two ugly friends Meiling." Syaoran said coldly, making gagging noises.

Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo glared at him. "Syaoran. Shut up. And i've got 4 more friends coming, Chiharu, Sazuki, Ken, and Mikey." Meiling said.

Sakura rolled her eyes, '_Nice comeback Meiling. That sure scared him_.' She thought to herself as she watched the clock.

DING DONGG! "Hmph. About time!" Syaoran said standing up to answer the door. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x3  
**AUTHORS NOTE:** Gee thanks for the reviews gguys Made me happy! Yee! Aha. Man. I'm hyper. Only like 5 more days till Chrsitmas ! Yeee boyy. Aha, well i hope you like this chappie. Alotta talking and all but, yeah aha. Enjoy & I'm sorry about all the gramatical errors. I have to use word pad xD & it doesn't really correct my errors! So yeah, sorry! & Enjoy 

;candee


	3. Secret Santa

Chapter 3.  
Syaoran opened the door and walked back to his spot on the couch, without a word of hello to the guests. Meiling glared at him and walked over to the door. She ushered her guests into the living room.

"I'm sorry about my rude cousin." Meiling said giving Syaoran a cold smile. Syaoran glared at her and turned his attention to the clock. '_Once I get my secret Santa thing, I'm outta here._' Syaoran thought to himself. Meiling grabbed the black magicians hat of the coffee table and stood up. She stood in the middle of her group of friends and walked over to Chiharu, "Your first Chiharu." She said with a mischievous smile as she stuck the hat out in front of Chiharu.

Chiharu looked up at Meiling with a nervous smile, "I guess so." She said as she stuck her hand into the hat. She closed her eyes tightly and moved her hand around in the hat. '_I hope I get Mikey_!' She thought to herself as she pulled out a tiny slip of paper. She slowly opened, "YESS!" She exclaimed happily. Everyone looked at her.

"WHO'D YOU GET!" Sakura asked excitedly. Everyone blinked twice at her. 

Syaoran let out an annoyed groan, "Don't you know the meaning of SECRET?" He asked angrily. Sakura glared at him, she opened her mouth to argue when Syaoran spoke up again, "Just hurry up Meiling. Your Green Eyed Frog--- I mean friend is annoying me." Syaoran said giving Sakura a sly smile.

Sakura glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. Meiling let out a sigh and walked over to Mikey. "Your next." She said sticking the hat out in front of Mikey. Mikey snickered and pulled up his jacket sleeve. He dug his hand into the hat, he moved his fingers around as he looked up at Chiharu. '_Chiharu… Chiharu…_' He said to himself in his mind as he took out a slip of paper.

He opened the slip of paper and looked at Chiharu, he grinned and put the paper into his pockets of his baggy pants. Meiling then walked over to Sazuki, she smiled and put the hat forward, "Ohh! I'm so nervous!" Sazuki exclaimed as she stuck her hand into the hat and closed her eyes. Syaoran groaned, '_3 people down, 4 more to go.'_ Syaoran thought to himself as he glanced at the clock, it was 12:30 pm. Sazuki grabbed a piece of paper and slowly opened it. She smiled, '_Eee! I got my best friend! Meiling_!' She thought to herself as she put the paper into her pocket.

Meiling then walked over to Ken, "Your up." She said, sticking out the hat in front of Ken. Ken simply nodded and stuck his hand into the hat. He quickly pulled out a name and read it. He smiled and jammed the paper into his jacket pocket. Syaoran let out a sigh, '_At least someone was fast._' He thought as he watched Eriol pick out a name in the hat. Eriol stuck his hand into the hat and quickly pulled out a name. '_Great. I got a girl. What the heck do you get a girl for Christmas! They're so hard to shop for!_' He thought angrily to himself as he jammed the slip of paper into his pocket.

Tomoyo was next. She smiled sweetly at Meiling and stuck her hand into the hat. She quickly took out a piece of paper and then read it. '_This is just wonderful. I got some guy! What the heck do you get a guy for Christmas!_' She thought to herself, as she forced a smile on her face. Meiling then walked over to her rude, obnoxious, and conceited cousin. She thrust the hat angrily at his chest. Syaoran let out a surprised cough and glared at her. "PICK." Meiling said demandingly. Syaoran grabbed a name, but before he even got a chance to read it, Meiling walked over to Sakura. Sakura grabbed a name. "I guess I get whoever is left." Meiling said, grabbing the last name in the hat.

Syaoran instantly stood up, "Ok, so that's done. Lets go Eri---" 

"Err, Miss Meiling, I was just informed by the guards outside, that there is a terrible snow-storm. I'm afraid, no-one," The maid paused and looked at Syaoran, "Is allowed to leave until the storm blows over." She finished. Syaoran stared at her, his mouth wide open.

"NO!" He yelled, he dropped to the floor dramatically.

Meiling thanked the maid, and then walked over to Syaoran, "Shut up you big baby." She said coldly, "Ok, since we're all stuck here, we might as well get to know each other, since any of us could get one of my boneheaded cousins for their Secret Santa." Eriol raised an eye-brow, "By bone-head you mean…"

Meiling let out a sigh, "I mean, one of us could have gotten my nice, and of course, better behaved cousin Eriol, or my big boneheaded, conceited maniac of a cousin Syaoran." Meiling said, giving Eriol a "are you happy now?" smile.

Eriol grinned and nodded. "But! I don't want to meet -----"

Eriol shook his head, "Shut up Syaoran, we're staying her anyways!" He said, tired of Syaoran's sarcastic remarks and annoying attitude. Syaoran glared at him and stood up.

Meiling turned on some music and asked the maid to get some food. Everyone was split into social groups, Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting near the window, talking.

"So… who'd you get Saku?" Tomoyo asked with a smile.

Sakura looked at her, "I'll tell, only if you tell me who you got." Sakura said returning the smile. Tomoyo nodded as they did a pinky-promise.

"I got that blue-haired kid… uh.. what's his name again?" Tomoyo asked, as she took out her Secret Santa paper to double-check his name. Sakura sweat-dropped, "Oh yeah! Eriol!" Tomoyo said with a laugh. Sakura fell-back anime style. "Ok, your turn." Tomoyo said.

Sakura blinked twice at her, "Oh uh. Wait. I didn't even open it yet." She said, taking out the paper from her jean pocket. She slowly opened it, "I got…"

---

"So Syaoran, who'd you get?" Eriol asked, taking a sip of his coke.

Syaoran drank some of his Pepsi, "Who'd you get?" he asked.

Eriol let out a groan, "Tomoyo. You?" He asked drinking more of his coke.

Syaoran shrugged and pulled out the piece of paper. His mouth dropped open into an O-shape. His eyes met with the girl in a pink shirt's emerald ones. They stared at each other from across the room. Sakura was the first to back away from the stare, she turned towards Tomoyo, "I GOT … OH MY GOD. _HIM!_" Sakura said with disgust as she pointed a finger at Syaoran.

Syaoran sunk to the floor, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" He yelled angrily. Eriol looked down at him, "I GOT _HER_!" Syaoran said pointing at Sakura with the same amount of disgust that Sakura had. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x3  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Oh my Teehee. Looks likes mister bonehead, and miss froggy got each other! And they're stuck in the same house? Oh my. Oh my my my. Aha. Well, enjoy & if I don't update on Friday, sorry! I have to help prepare for my sister sweet sixteen on Saturday laterr kiddos.

;candee


	4. Arguments

Chapter 4.  
Tomoyo looked into the direction of Sakura's pointing finger. Her amethyst eyes meeting with Eriol's azure eyes. Tomoyo felt the heat rising to her cheeks, she quickly turned away, hoping that Eriol hadn't noticed the pink on her cheeks. Eriol blinked twice at her, then looked down at his cousin.

"What'd you do to her at the mall?" Eriol asked sitting on the edge of the stairs.

"NOTHING!" Syaoran yelled angrily, squeezing his can of coke so tightly that it crushed a little.

Eriol slightly backed away, "Dudddde. Calm down!" He said as he stood up.

Syaoran glared at him as they walked over to the food table. Meiling stood up, and excused herself from her large group of friends as she went over to the food table to talk to her two _wonderful_ cousins. Syaoran was in the middle of filling his plate with chips when Meiling came over. 

"Syaoran! Why were you so rude to my friends!" Meiling asked in an angry whisper, she didn't want to bring any attention to them.

Syaoran let out another surprised cough, and gave her his "genuine glare", "Me? Rude! If you want rude then go talk to Miss Froggy." Syaoran said grabbing more chips.

Meiling felt her anger rising, she breathed heavily, "Uhg. Your so gahh! You and your nasty little glare!" She paused and pointed a finger at him, "What is it anyway? A trademark?" Meiling asked coldly.

Eriol chuckled as he popped a cream puff into his mouth, "Gooood one Mei." He said, giving Meiling a thumbs up.

Syaoran gave both of them one of his "trademark" glares, "Mei. What the heck are you interrogating me for!" Syaoran asked grabbing two cream puffs.

Meiling let out an annoyed sigh, "Cut the lawyer crap Syao." Meiling said in monotone. Syaoran looked at her, "THAT'S THE REASON YOUR MOM SENT YOU HERE! So that you'd leave you cold lawyer-ness and maybe come back as a nice lawyer." Meiling explained as she took a drink of her coke.

Syaoran glared at her, "Look, I didn't do crap to her. Ok? And the fact that I got HER for Secret Santa, practically ruined my day already. So if I were you" He looked Meiling directly into the eyes, "If I were you, I'd just back off and leave things the way they are." Syaoran placed his coke and plate on the table and stomped upstairs. 

Meiling looked at Eriol with confusion, "I pushed it a bit to far didn't I?" Meiling asked sadly, looking down at her feet to hide her sadness.

Eriol walked over to her and pat her on the back, "Mm.. that's Syaoran for you. He's like a bomb, anything sets him off." Eriol said with a smile.

Meiling let out a loud sigh, "I guess I should talk to him?" She asked, not sure if it'd be better to talk to him, or to just let him be. 

Eriol nodded his head in the no direction, "Nah. Leave him, he needs time to think." Eriol said looking up at the stairs. '_Gee Syaoran, what a great way to start the holidays._' Eriol thought as he popped another cream puff into his mouth. 

Meiling stared into space, replaying their conversation--- er argument. She let out another depressed sigh and looked around, Sazuki and Chiharu were gossiping, Ken and Mikey were watching sports, and Sakura and Tomoyo were… _arguing_? Meiling instantly stood up and ran over to the window.

"I DON'T WANT HIM EITHER!" Tomoyo yelled angrily, tugging on one end of a "Secret Santa Slip".

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!" Sakura yelled back tugging on her end of the paper.

"SAKURA! TOMOYO!" Meiling yelled at the both of them, as she grabbed the paper.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked up at her with nervous smiles, "H-hi there Meiling." They said in unison.

"What the heck are you guys arguing about?" Meiling asked rolling her eyes. '_The day just keeps getting better_.' She thought to herself sarcastically.

"Meiiiii! You gotta help me!" Sakura said standing up. Meiling looked at her with confusion and then opened the piece of paper.

"YOU TWO WERE FIGHTING OVER ERIOL?" She asked with disgust.

Eriol glanced at them, when Meiling yelled out his name. The three girls nervously smiled at him. He shrugged it off and went back to his cream puffs. "EW NO!" Sakura whispered angrily as she took out her Secret Santa paper, "THIS is what we were arguing about!" Sakura held the name in front of her face,

Meiling read it to herself, "Syaooooran…. SYAORAN?" Meiling asked surprised, "I rather have you two fight over ERIOL!" Eriol turned to face them again. Meiling nervously waved at him. Once Eriol turned around Meiling continued, "I don't know what you two see in my boneheaded cousin!" She said, her eyebrows rose up with shock.

Sakura's mouth opened wide, "EW! NEEEEEVER!" She said, Tomoyo nodding her head In agreement, "I GOT HIM FOR SECRET SANTA! AND I DON'T WANT HIM!" Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah! AND I DON'T WANT HIM EITHER!" Tomoyo said grabbing the paper with Eriol's name on it.

Meiling let out an annoyed sigh. "SO." Sakura and Tomoyo quieted and looked at Meiling, "So you guys are fighting over Eriol… because Sakura got Syaoran and she doesn't want Syaoran so she wants to trade with you?" Meiling asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded. Sakura groaned and bent down on her knees, "PLLLLLLLLLLEEEEASSSSSSE MEI!" She begged, hugging Meiling's legs.

Meiling sweat-dropped and pulled Sakura of her, "Woooah! First rule of Secret Santa, NO TRADING!" Tomoyo felt a small smile come to her face, Sakura glared at her. '_Hah! What now Saku!_' Tomoyo thought to herself as she gratefully returned the glare.

Meiling let out another sigh, "Second of all, it's almost Christmas! Please stop arguing! Its making my head hurt." Meiling said in an annoyed tone.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other with sad smiles, "Sorry Mei." They said in unison as they walked over to give Meiling a hug.

Meiling returned the hug then sat down on the windowsill, she watched the snow falling from the sky, she let out a tired sigh as she continued to watch the snow, "What a day…" She said in a quiet mumble to herself. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x3  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Oh my. Poor Meiling BUT. She did discover that Syaoran and Sakura got each other for Secret Santa… did she not? ; wink, wink. Hm, and Eriol and Tomoyo? Who knows what _else_ Meiling will find out. And as for Syaoran and Meiling's argument, about the Lawyer stuff, in this story, let's just say that Syaoran was Majoring In Law for college ok? Aha. And ERIOL IS NOT FAT! I just made him eat cream puffs in this chapter. CREAM PUFFS WILL BE A BIG DETAIL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ; WINK WINK.

;candee


	5. Knee Slapper!

Chapter 5.  
Sakura gently patted Meiling's back in a comforting matter as she slowly sat down on the edge of the windowsill. Tomoyo stared at her shoes nervously. Sakura gave Tomoyo a quick glance and then cleared her throat twice. Tomoyo jerked upright and nervously laughed, "Hehe... How bout them cream puffs eh?" She said dumbly, glancing towards the direction of Eriol.

Sakura and Meiling sweat-dropped. '_Great job Tomo. What a wonderful conversation starter._' Sakura thought to herself sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Tomoyo laughed nervously and back away towards the food table, "Come to think of it. Cream Puffs seem really good right now..." Tomoyo said waving a good-bye as she nervously ran for the food-table.

'_Uhg. Great job Tomoyo. Cream puffs? Apssssh.'_ Tomoyo thought to herself angrily, as she slowly reached for a cream puff. Suddenly a hand brushed against her's, "Mm, mm. Nice cream puffs!" A voice said behind her. Tomoyo gasped and covered her chest area.

"WHY YOU PERVERT!" She yelled, double-slapping the person behind her.

Eriol dropped his plate and fell down onto the floor, everyone gasped and rushed over to the fighting scene. "TOMOYO!" Meiling yelled from across the room, as she frantically fanned Eriol's uncautious body. 

Tomoyo's face was bright red, "BUT-- UH-- HE!" Tomoyo yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Eriol.

Sakura held Tomoyo's elbow to stop her from taking another step towards Eriol, "He what?" She asked, feeling a bit sorry for Eriol. 

"HE SAID I HAD NICE _CREAM PUFFS!"_ Tomoyo said angrily, saying the last two words as if it were disgusting and foul.

All the girls gasped, covering their upper chest area. Meiling quickly stood up and ran to her friend's side. Eriol dizzily stood up, "HEEEEYEEEAAAH! CUH-REEEEEEAAAAAM PUFFFS!" He said dreamily, pointing to the direction of the food table, which was currently behind the 5 girls. The girls gasped, Meiling angrily stomped forward, cracking her fists.

She slapped Eriol, "AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE _NICE_ ONE!" She yelled angrily, slapping him after each word.

Eriol swayed side to side from the impact of Meiling's continuous slaps. Ken and Mikey stood speechless, Ken took a step towards Eriol and Meiling then stopped, he looked at Ken and nudged his head towards Eriol. Mikey slowly backed away and mouthed the words: "Uh.. NO." Ken rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, he walked towards Mikey and grabbed him by his right ear, as he dragged him in the middle of the fighting cousins.

Meiling, still outraged, had not noticed that Mikey had come in-between her and her now hated cousin. "TAKE THIS YOU PERVERT!" She yelled angrily, slapping _Mikey_.

Mikey fell down dreamily, pointing at the ceiling, "Hehehe!" He giggled uncautiously, "I'm goin tahhh Heaven!" He said happily, clapping his hands together before he hit the ground.

The 4 girls in back of Meiling gasped and hurried over to Mikey's side. Meiling quickly called a Maid over to get Mikey some ice. She pushed Tomoyo and Chiharu aside, and came between them. She bent down on her knees and put her hands together, "SOOOOORRRRRY! MIKEYYY! WAKKKKKE UUUUUP!" Meiling begged, rocking back and forward towards Mikey.

Ken fell back anime style, "Not exactly what _I_ planned, but oh welll!" He said quietly to himself as he bent down on his knees. He crawled over to Eriol, making sure no-one would see him-- especially Meiling. He quickly put one of Eriol's arms around his neck and started to crawl towards the stairs. '_Maybe he'll be safe up----'_

"Duuudee. I like... Got a headache!" Eriol said in a surfer-tone. Ken fell flat on his face, '_Oh snappp!'_ He thought to himself, quickly going back to his "crawling" position. Eriol turned his head to look around the room, he saw 5 girls in a circle surroundiing what seemed to be a boy. Eriol turned his attention back to the crawling boy holding him, "Uh dude. Are we like agents?" Ken sweat-dropped. He opened his mouth to say something when Eriol started to hum the "Mission Impossible" theme song. "Dun dun dunnn!" He hummed to himself as he started to crawl towards the group of girls.

Ken quickly crawled after him, he grabbed Eriol's hand and dove behind the couch, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He said his loudest whisper.

Eriol shrugged, "Uh.. saving that guy?" He said dumbly pointing to the boy in the middle of the 5 girls. Ken sweat-dropped, '_What did Meiling do! This guy's gone craazz--- huh?_' Ken looked to his right were Eriol was before, "_WHERE'D HE GO?"' _Ken asked himself as he crawled over to the spot were Eriol was sitting. He looked up, "Oh no..." He said staring at the blue-haired crazy cream puff lover walking towards the food-table. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ken said jumping in slow motion towards Eriol.

Eriol turned around, "WHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTT?" He asked, his hand reaching for a cream puff.

The girls quickly stood up and turned to look at the diving Ken and the almost-getting a cream puff Eriol. The girl's jaws dropped at the sight. Ken pushed Eriol onto the floor. The two boys landed on the floor with a loud thump, Tomoyo and Meiling stepped forward, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Meiling asked angrily, pointing a finger at Ken.

Ken laughed nervously and elbowed Eriol, Eriol jumped up about a foot from the ground, he shook his head, "Why does everyone look mad?" He turned his head towards Ken and then back at the 5 angry girls, and one red-faced, uncautious looking guy behind them. Meiling rolled up her sleeves, she was about to hit him with another slap, when Ken pushed Eriol to the side.

"MEI! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" He asked slowly hiding behind Ken.

Meiling stomped angrily towards him, "WHY!" She paused, "YOUR ASKING ME WHY!" She asked in an even louder voice. Eriol nodded his head up and down nervously, "BECAUSE YOUR A PERVERT!" She yelled at him, pointing her accusing index finger at him. Eriol crawled backwards and then nodded his head in the no direction.

"N-no I'm not... I-I don't even know what I did..." He said quickly hiding his face behind his arms.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER? APSSSH. YEAH RIGHT. LIKE YOU DIDN'T REMEMBER _COMPLIMENTING_ TOMOYO ON HER _NICE CREAM PUFFS!_" Meiling said angrily, rolling her eyes at him. Eriol tapped his chin, trying to recall everything that had happened _before_ Ken had dived on top of him.

"OHHH! _THAT_!" Eriol said slowly standing up. Sakura, Chiharu, Sazuki, and Tomoyo looked at him with shock, '_He's acting like it was NOTHING!'_ Tomoyo angrily thought to herself as she crossed her arm's over her chest. Meiling glared at him, "WOOAH! HOLD ON MEI! LET ME EXPLAIN!" Eriol said staying behind Ken. Meiling crossed her arms and tapped her right foot, she nodded ehr head in the yes direction, she glanced at her watch and then held up one finger, '_I'll give him one minute, then I'll beat him up_.' She thought to herself, counting the seconds on her watch. Eriol cleared his throat, "When i said _Nice Cream Puffs_," he paused, "I meant that to these." He pointed to the platter full of Cream Puffs. The four girls turned to face Tomoyo.

Tomoyo dumbly looked down at the hem of her skirt, Meiling scratched her head dumbly, "Ehehe.. ehe..heh.." She laughed nervously backing away, "Yeah see. Uh.. hah! Funny story..." The girls in the back nodded with agreement. "So funny.. aha. I think that Chiharu better tell you!" Meiling said quickly pushing Chiharu infront of her.

Chiharu dumbly nodded, "Yeah it's so funny Chiharu---- WHAT!" She shouted dumbly, she gave Meiling a glare. Eriol cleared his throat and stepped out from behind Ken, "Uh ehh.. Yeah see. I'll ruin the funny part! So uh.. SAZUKI SHOULD TELL YOU!" Chiharu quickly ran behind Sazuki. 

Sazuki coughed nervously, "Hah.." She looked at Eriol's confused face then down at her feet, a quiet groan was heard from behind them, "Oh would'ya look at that! It seems like Mikey woke up! Why don't i go check on him? Uh go on Saku, you tell him!" Sazuki said rushing to Mikey's side.

Chiharu and Meiling pushed Sakura forward, Sakura laughed nerously like the other girls, she glanced at Eriol. '_He looks bored and confused_.' She thought to herself. Eriol coughed twice, "Uh..eeh.. Uh.. Wait. What's that Sazuki? Help? OK! UH... Tomoyo your turn!" Sakura quickly said speed-walking towards Sazuki and Mikey.

Tomoyo walked towards Eriol, her eye's still glued to the hem of her skirt. "Well.. you see.. Hah this is so funny!" She paused and made a fake laugh, "A knee-slapper even!" She said slapping her knee. Eriol nodded his head, "Well, see, like.. uh I was reaching for a cream puff... then like uh you were behind me and pushed my hand and said..." she paused and made another fake laugh, "This is the funny part." Eriol nodded for her to keep going, "Haha. When you said _nice cream puffs_.. ithoughtyouweretalkingaboutmychest! AHAHAHAHAHAHA." Tomoyo said quickly, covering up her last sentence with hearty-laughs.

Eriol turned his head slowly towards Ken, "That's not funny." He whispered.

Ken just shrugged, "Just laugh." 

Eriol and Ken looked at the girl's and made fake-manly laughs, "Ahaha. Knee slapper!" Eriol said slapping his knee. Ken quickly imitated him.

The girls laughed nervously, and slapped their knees. Sakura stood up giggling like mad. A _real_ giggle! Everyone stared at Sakura and blinked twice at her with confusion. Sakura caught them staring at her, she clutched her stomach, "But it WAS funny! Tomoyo! Eriol! Aahahaha!" She laughed as she pointed at Tomoyo to Eriol. Sakura walked over to the blushing cream puff, Tomoyo and put an arm around her shoulder, "Nice cream puffs!" Sakura said laughing. Tomoyo shot her with invisible lasers and pushed Sakura's arm off her shoulder with disgust.

Soon everyone started to laugh, "Your right Sakura! Aha. It was kinda funny!" Chiharu said laughing at the fact that Tomoyo over-reacted and how Meiling nearly killed her own cousin. After about 2 minutes of their laughing, someone new joined in... _Mikey_. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Mikey. 

"What are you laughing at?" Chiharu asked, staring at Mikey.

Mikey shrugged, "I dunno. But i didn't wanna feel left out." He said dumbly. Everyone laughed at him as they passed around a plate of Cream Puffs.  
----  
"Look at them. Pathetic. Laughing? I wouldn't be surprised if I see them working at McDonalds!." Syaoran said coldly, as he closed his lawyer book. Syaoran snorted, "Stupid Christmas. Stupid cousin_s_. Stupid Secret Santa. Stupid Sakura." He said angrily to himself as he bounced a mini basketball against the wall. He shot the basket-ball into his laundry hamper and stood up, he glanced outside the window. "Oh, and STUPID SNOW-STORM!_" _He yelled angrily at the snow. "I can't wait until this vacation is over..." He said angrily as he flopped onto his bed.

He turned towards the window, "_That's the reason your mom sent you here, to change you from being a cold lawyer to a possibly nice one..._"

Syaoran sat up and looked around his room, Meiling wasn't there... Syaoran picked his ear with a finger, and then grabbed his notebook and a pen, he silently wrote an entry in his letter to his four sisters...

_Day One At Tomoeda:   
I've officially gone crazy! I'm hearing Meiling's voice everywhere! Fuutie! Tell mom to bring me home! PLLLLLEASSSSEEEE? _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x3  
**AUHTORS NOTE: **Long, yes. Important, uh sure? Aha. Funny, I hope Aha. Hm, this chapter was mainly about Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol. It might not seem _that_ important, but trust me it does! Aha. How else would I have brought Tomoyo and Eriol together? Aha. Or at least a little bit together! Aha. Well i hope you enjoyed & sorry for the very late update! Happy holidays everyone! ALSO: Sorry for any gramatical errors & yeah aha. oh & a question: Since it's already Christmas, **should i continue**? Even if it past christmas? Review/email with your opinion please!

;candee


	6. Underware Exchange

Chapter 6.  
Syaoran buried his face into his hands. He glanced at the clock, '_11:30 PM. Those clowns are probably home by now_...' Syaoran thought to himself as he started to put away his things, he glanced at his two sentence letter, '_I'll finish it later_...' he let out a exhausted groan. He gently massaged his forehead and went downstairs. "Uhg. Finally they're... gone?" He said, his voice turning into a whisper. He stepped down the last step of stairs and looked around him. To his surprise, instead of seeing Meiling and Eriol watching T.V in their pajamas, he saw eighteen pairs of eyes staring strait back at him. The room went quiet. Eriol nervously hid himseld behind Meiling, '_This doesn't look good..._' he thought to himself as he looked down at the floor. Syaoran glared, "Still here?" He asked rudely walking towards the group.

Meiling rolled her eyes, "Shut up bonehead, this is my house." She said defensively as she stood up.

Syaoran opened his mouth to say soemthing when the maid came in, "Eh... sorry to inturrupt..." The maid nervously looked at Syaoran then quickly turned her attention back to Meiling, "But, um, I was just informed by the gaurds that the snow storm has stopped." 

Syaoran jumped about a foot in the air, "YESSSS!" He said curling his hands into a fist and punching the air. Everyone stared and glared at him.

Meiling glared at him then turned to the maid, she gave her a small smile, "Thank you, but um, I think its wayyy to late for them to go home," she glanced at Syaoran's face, his mouth was wide open, "So, can you please call their houses and inform their parents that they are sleeping over?" Meiling took a quick glance at Syaoran, his face was red with anger, "Oh, and can you have maids go to each house to pick up their things?" Meiliang asked the nurse, flashing Syaoran a big toothy smile. The maid nodded her head and went off.

Syaoran shot Meiling a death glare, "WHAAAAAAT!" He asked angrily, the people around him shot him glares.

'_Who does he think he is?_' Meiling thought angrily, rolling up her sleeves. Eriol, Ken, and Mikey's jaw dropped, '_SHE'S ROLLING UP HER SLEEVES!' _The three boys thought, as they watched Meiling walk closer towards Syaoran. Syaoran took a step forward, "You egotistic, inconsiderate, wanna-be lawyer boneheaaad!" Meiling yelled as she wung her hand to slap him.

Syaoran ducked and dodged the slap, "I AM NOT EGOTISTICCC! I AM CONSIDERATE, AND I'M NOT A WANNA-BE LAWYER, I AM ONEEE!" Syaoran yelled back. Sazuki rolled her eyes, '_Another fight. Wow. What a wonderful day_.' She thought to herself as she continued to watch.

Meiling snorted, "Riiiight. So, looking at your reflection in the mirror for 2 hours strait, while saying: 'Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who's the finest of them all? Oh yeah me!' is not egotistic?" Meiling said with a snort.

Sakura laughed, "HE SAID WHAT! AHAHAA." She said as everyone else joined in the laughter. 

Syaoran took a step towards Sakura, steam was coming out of his ears, "Shut up FROG." He said angrily, crossing his arms.

Sakura stopped laughing, "Excuse me, could you repeat that, Mister Bonehead?" Sakura asked with an innocent smile.

"SHHHHHUUUUUUTTTTT UUUUPP FRRRROOOOOGGGG." Syaoran said slowly and loudly, "Don't frogs have ears?" He asked, returning the innocent smile.

"Last time i checked, Boneheads didn't have mouths." Sakura said angrily, '_Where the heck is the duct-tape_?' She thought to herself, as she took a quick glance across the room.

"Why couldn't you be a normal frog and just 'Ribbit'?" Syaoran asked, rolling his eyes.

Meiling and Eriol looked from Sakura to Syaoran, "WHEN WILL THEY STOPPP!" Meiling asked Eriol in an angry whisper, Eriol simply shrugged, '_Poor Mei.._' He thought as he reached out for another cream puff. Meiling shot him a glare and slapped his hand away from the cream puffs.

"OW!" Eriol said, rubbing his poor hand.

Meiling rolled her eyes, "THERE'S A FIGHT GOING ON AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT ARE CREAAAAM PUFFS!" She asked angrily.

Eriol shrugged, "I was hungry?" He said quietly, fidgeting with his fingers. 

Meiling let out an annoyed groan, "Come on cream puff boy," she grabbed Eriol arm and pulled him to a corner, "I have a plan..." Meiling said whispering into Eriol's ear. "So you grab Syaoran, I'll get Sakura... the room... lock it... no more fighting. Got it?" Meiling said, Eriol nodded with a grin as he headed for the light-switch. Meiling walked over to the Kitchen and came back with two garbage bags, she handed one to Eriol. She then walked back over to Sakura's side. She nodded her head towards Eriol. 

Eriol grinned and turned off the lights, "YOUR SO UGLY THAT WHEN YOU CAM---- EEEK!" Sakura screamed as a mysterious figure attacked her from behind. The mysterious person pushed Sakura into a bag and dragged her across the floor, "TOMOOOOO! CHIHAARRRU! SAZZZZUUUU! MEIIIII! MIKKK---OW!" The mysterious person covered Sakura's mouth and threw her into a room.

"PSH. COULDN'T EVEN FINISH YOUR SENT----WHAT!" Another mysterious figure came up from behind Syaoran and stuffed him into a bag. Mikey, Ken, Chiharu, Sazuki, and Tomoyo hid behind a couch, they were trying to see the mysterious figure**_s_** faces but it was to dark, "LET ME GOOOO!" Syaoran yelled as the mysterious figure dragged him into a room.

The two mysterious people high-fived and smiled, "YESS!" They said happily. 

Suddenly the lights turned on, Meiling and Eriol looked around, Mikey's hand was on the light-switch, he stared at them with confusion, Ken, Chiharu, Sazuki, and Tomoyo slowly stood up from behind the couch. Meiling and Eriol laughed nervously, as they walked away from the door. "Whatts up---"

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY POOR SAKU!" Tomoyo said angrily.

"WE UH---" Eriol was about to ay more when Meiling elbowed him, she nodded her head in the no-direction.

"We kidnapped them and stuffed them into a room." She said, as if it weren't a big deal.

Sazuki's eyes popped out, "YOU WHAT!" She asked running for the door.

Eriol blocked her, "Well, see... They've been arguing for the past 8 hours, and I HAVE A HEADACHE!" Meiling said angrily.

Sazuki slowly back away from the door and hid behind Chiharu. "HEY! WHERE AM I--- YOU!" Sakura yelled from inside the room, everyone put their ear's against the door and listened, Syaoran sleepily opened his eyes.

"AHH! WHERE AM I? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He yelled pointing a finger at her.

Sakura let out an annoyed groan, "THIS MUST BE HELL." She said to herself as she went back into her garbage bag.

Syaoran shot her a glare and stood up, he twisted the door-knob. "WHAT THE!" He asked angrily, the door was locked! He started to bang on the door, "GETTTT MEEE OUUUUT OFFF HERRRRRRRE!"  
He demanded, as he banged on the door even louder.

Meiling swung a key around her fingers, "Nah." She said as she and the others began to walk away.

"WHATT! MEI!" He yelled.

"UHG! MEI! LET THEM OUT! WHO KNOWS WHAT YOUR COUSIN WILL DO TO HER!" Tomoyo said angrily, the group stopped walking.

"WOOAH! WHAT IF YOUR FRIEND DOES SOEMTHING TO MY COUSIN?" Eriol asked defensively. Meiling let out another annoyed groan. She glanced at the room across from Sakura and Syaoran's, she elbowed Chiharu and whispered in her ear. Chiharu grinned as she walked over to Tomoyo. 

"Pst.. Tomo. Come here, follow me hurry! While Mei isn't looking!" Chiharu whispered as she walked over to the room across from Sakura's and Syaoran's. Tomoyo gave her a confused look, "Theirs a secret way to the room, over here..." Tomoyo peeked inside the room, BAM!

"EEEK!" Tomoyo yelled, landing on the floor. Chiharu quickly closed the door and gave Meiling the "signal". Meiling grinned as she grabbed two cream puffs.

"Heeeeyyy Eriooooool." She said holding up the two cream puffs in her hand. Eriol turned around.

Meiling slowly wlaked towards the room, where Tomoyo was. She slowly opened the door and threw the cream puffs in. Eriol glared at her, "OH MY GOD! 5 SECOND RULLLLLEEE!" He yelled as he dove inside the room. Meiling locked the door, '_3...2...1---_' 

"GET OFF ME YOU PERVERTTT!" Tomoyo said pushing Eriol off of her.

Eriol looked around in the dark room, "WHAT THE? CREAM PUFFS DON'T TALK!" He said turning on the lights. He looked around the room. "OH MY GODD! MEILINGGGGG!" He said angrily as he pounded on the door.

Tomoyo banged her head on the bed-post, '_I'm going to kill Meiling and Chiharu!_' She thought to herself angrily, as she plotted a revenge plan. 

---

Syaoran stopped banging on the door and flopped onto the chair. He massaged his forhead, "UHGGGG." He said angrily.

Sakura got out of her bag and walked over to the door. She leaned her back against it and slowly slid down. She banged her head on the door, "Meiling. Let. Me. Out." She said repeatedly as she banged her head on the door. Syaoran shot her a glare and mouthed the words: "STOP." Sakura stuck out her tounge, "Uh. NO." She said, conitinuing to bang her head. She closed her eyes then opened them again. She looked up at the door-knob. '_ABRA CADABRA!_' She thought to herself. To her surprise, the door-knob began to turn. She stood up in shock and waited for the door to open.

The door was slowly opening, Sakura hugged herself with joy. But to her surprise, something more awful had replaced the door. "WHAT THE? MEI!" Sakura said yelling at Meiling. '_What the heck is this?' _She thought to herself angrily. Syaoran slowly stood up and walked over to the door, which was now replaced with metal bars.

Meiling smiled at them, "I brought you your things." She said, as she handed them their sleep-ware through the metal bars. Sakura grabbed her's and dropped in on the floor.

"WHERE'S TOMO? SHE'LL BAIL ME OUT!" She asled angrily.

Meiling and Syaoran sweat-dropped. "YOUR NOT IN JAIL BAKA!" They said in unison. Sakura grumbled something and looked away. "And besides, even if you were in jail, she wouldn't be able to bail you out..." Meiling said with a grin.

Sakura looked at her and crossed her arms, "And why not?" She asked, raising an eye-brow.

Meiling grinned and nodded her head towards Chiharu. Chiharu smiled and opened the door behind her. Sakura opened her mouth in shock, '_This can't be happening...'_ She thought to herself as she stared at the room across from her's. Tomoyo was behind bars. "SAKU!" Tomoyo yelled from across the room, she dropped her sleep-ware that Chiharu gave her on the floor. 

Sakura tried to wiggle the bars, "Tomo! They got you to!" She asked.

Tomoyo nodded her head, "THIS IS A LIVING HELL!" Tomoyo said angrily.

Sakura crossed her arms, "AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE TO STAY WITH AN EGOTISTIC BONEHEAD!" Sakura yelled, Tomoyo opened her mouth to say soemthing when a mysterious shadow appeared behind her, a hand reached out. "TOMO LOOK OUT! SOMEONE'S BEHIND---" 

BAMMMM! Tomoyo punched the person behind her, Tomoyo turned on the light-switch, "Oh. It's just Eriol." Tomoyo said turning her attention back to Sakura. "What the-----HEYYY!" Tomoyo said, the door slowly closed in front of her. Sakura looked at her own door, it was slowly closing.

Meiling and Chiharu waved good-bye and left. Sakura grabbed her things and sat down on the edge of the bed, she opened her bag and took out her things, she angrily threw her clothing on the bed. "What the.. these aren't mine." She said to herself as she unfolded a pair of what seemed to be green boxers. She examined it, "Find the pot of go---" She laughed as she read the words on the front side of the boxers.

Syaoran turned around, "Whats so funn----" Syaoran's eyes popped out, he jumped on the bed and quickly grabbed his boxers. He angrily stomped over to his backpack, he thrust his boxers into his backpack, he shot Sakura an evil glare.

Sakura clutched her stomach laughing, she flopped onto the bed, "OH MY GOD! THAT IS LIKE THE HORNIEST PAIR OF BOXERS EVER! GREEN AND '_FINDING THE POT OF GOLD'_? AHAHA." Sakura said pointing a finger at him.

Syaoran galared at her he began to zip up his backpack when he saw something interesting. He grinned, "Oh my! Meiling is sooo nice! She bought me a pirate hat!" He said sweetly putting on a red, black polka-dotted thong.

Sakura jerked upright, "WHAT THE?" She said angrily jumping off the bed, as she headed towards Syaoran.

Syaoran walked away from her and looked in the mirror, "If you want one so bad then ask Meiling, this one is miiiiinnnnneeeee." He said adjusting his "_Pirate Hat_".

Sakura walked over to him slowly, and angrily, she put her hand out, "GIVE.ME." She said poking his chest with her free hand.

Syaoran looked at her with a smile, "Of course NOT." He said jumping over the bed.

Sakura stomped the floor angrily and chased after him. "GIIIIIVVVE ME ITTT!" She said angrily, jumping over the obstacles he placed in front of her.

"NO!" Syaoran said laughing. Sakura was in front of Syaoran's backpack, she put her hands on her knees, she glanced at Syaoran then at his backpack. She grabbed his backpack and took out the pair of boxers, she grinned.

"Hand over the thong or your horny boxers get it." She said holding up a pair of scissors next the the boxers, she opened up the scissors twice, creating a _snip,snip_ sound.

Syaoran stopped running, he angrily threw the thong at Sakura, and grumbled something under his breath. Sakura smiled innocently at him, "Thank you for understanding." She said grabbing her things and walking into the bathroom.

Syaoran glared at her as she walked into the bathroom, "Thank you fo your understanding" Syaoran imittated in a high chipmunk voice as she closed the door. He took out his things and began to get dressed.

---

"Mei, do you think Eriol and Tomoyo found out about the underware change yet?" Chiharu asked giggling.

Meiling opened her mouth to say soemthing, when a loud scream was heard from downstairs, Meiling laughed and nodded her head as the two girls walked into their rooms. "GIVE ME IT!" Tomoyo said angrily. Eriol looked at the _thing_ in his hands. 

"Why?" He said holding the blue and green striped thong above his head, so that Tomoyo couldn't reach it. Tomoyo jumped up and down angrily trying to reach her underware. "I don't know why you girls wear these things, its like a majoooooooorr wedgie machine!" Eriol said, still holding the thong above his head. 

Tomoyo gritted her teeth and stopped jumping, she stomped on Eriol's foot, Eriol let out an: "OW!" and dropped the thong, Tomoyo quickly picked it up, she shot him a glare as she stuck her underware into her backpack. She took out the boxers and threw in at him, Eriol pulled off the pair of boxers on his face. He watched as Tomoyo walked into the bathroom. "Probably PMS." He said to himself as he got dressed.

---

Sakura got out of the bathroom and jumped on the bed. "I'm sleeping on the bed." She said, staring up at the ceiling.

Syaoran finished buttoning up his shirt, he looked at her and raised an eye-brow, "Uh... no." He said simply as he threw his stuff on the bed.

Sakura pushed his things onto the floor, "Rock, Paper, Scissors for it." She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Syaoran grinned, '_Hah. Sucker_.' He thought to himself as he faced Sakura, "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They said in unison.

Syaoran had rock, and Sakura had.. Paper! "WHAT THE!" He shouted angrily, staring at his hand then at Sakura's. Sakura smiled at him and laid down on the bed. Syaoran shot her a glare and made a bed on the floor for himself, '_First I lose my room, then i get stuck in a room, and now this?_' He thought to himself angrily as he turned on his side. '_I need revenge..._' Syaoran thought, he turned over to his other side, in the direction of Sakura's bed, he grinned, and turned around. He closed his eyes and made a fake snore, he mumbled to himself. Sakura opened her eyes and listened to him snore... Syaoran took a quick peek at Sakura, to make sure she was awake, he grinned, "_She's got dumps like a truck, truck, truck. She's got thigh's like what, what, what. She's got a butt,butt,butt... Now let me see that thong,tha-thong, thong thongg, THONG_!" He sang happily.

Sakura jerked upright and glared at him, she threw a pillow at him, "SHUT UP!" She demanded angrily.

Syaoran sat-upright and rubbed his eyes, "What! I like that song!" He said with a cocky grin, Sakura rolled her eyes and laid down, she turned her back towards Syaoran.

"You better protect your pot of gold, I heard that crazy kicking leprachauns are getting prepared to kick it." She said closing her eyes.

Syaoran choked on his spit, "Oh yeah, Johnny Depp told me to tell you that he need's his pirate hat back." Syaoran said laying down. 

Sakura went underneath her covers, "I wonder how a rainbow fit in that tiny pot of gold of yours." She said. 

Syaoran closed his eyes, "Fine, I'll be the responsible, and mature _adult_. Instead of agruing with you, I'll just practice my singing voice." He said, Sakura opened her eyes, "Now let me see thattt thooooooong. Tha-thong thong thong thong." He sang with a grin. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x3  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Yee! Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy the chapter, & _Happy_ late_ Holidays_ Hope yous had a good one!  
**  
INCASE SOME STUFF WHERE CONFUSING ...  
**. The "metal bars" that replaced the door, it's like when you break into a museum and the alarm goes off and then out of nowhere the metal bars come out :D (Yes, Meiling is rich enough to afford it.)  
. The under-ware exchange... Um, Meiling and Chiharu wanted to torture them so they put Sakura and Tomoyo's underware in Syaoran and Eriol's backpack, and they put Syaoran and Eriol's underware in Sakura &   
Tomoy's backpack :D (i was trying to make the chappie funny hope it worked!)  
. The "kicking leprachauns" means Sakura **foot** .

**DISCLAIMERS**:  
. I _obviously_ don't own CCS.  
. I don't own the _Thong Song_, & I'm not really sure if the lyrics are in the right order xD That song is olddd, but still funny :D  
Hope you like this chapter Ill update as soon as i can! Promise (

**sorry for the grammatical errors. review please & yes, flames are welcomed, but please, don't go overboard with the flames!  
**  
;candee


	7. You Are My Sunshine

Chapter 7.  
Sakura covered her ear's with her pillow, '_How annoying can he get!_' She thought to herself, trying to block out Syaoran's singing. Syaoran laughed, "Come on now, my voice isn't all that bad." He said grinning to himself as he sang another chorus of the _Thong Song_. Sakura sat up on her bed, she shot him a glare and threw a pillow at him.

"When will you shut up?" She asked angrily putting her face into her hands.

Syaoran sat up and look up at her, "When you stop being ugly." He said childishly. 

Sakura snorted, "Me? Ugly? Have you looked in the mirror lately? I mean come on, seriously, ever heard of a comb?" She asked looking down at him.

Syaoran ran his hand through his messy brown hair, "Girls think that my messy brown hair is _sexy_." He said with a grin, "Gee, Froggy, you better tell your prince charming to come soon! You're turning uglier and froggier by the minute!" He said shielding his eyes with his hands.

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and pouted, "1. Messy hair is not sexy. 2. I AM NOT A FROG. 3. YOUR ugly." She said, pointing a finger at him.

Syaoran snorted, "Your mom is ugly." He said laying back down.

Sakura felt tears come to her eyes, she didn't have a mom. Well, she did, but she never had a chance to meet her… She slowly lay down in her bed. She stared up at the ceiling. '_What the?'_ Syaoran thought to himself, '_No come-backs_?' He thought as he rolled over to his side. He could hear heavy-breathing, and muffled tears. He slowly stood up, he sat on the edge of the bed.

He reached out his hand to pat Sakura's back, but then hesitated. '_What are you doing Syaoran? She's just crying… It's not like it's your fault_.' He thought to himself, his hand was levitating above Sakura back. Sakura hugged herself, she felt Syaoran on the bed next to her, just sitting there. "What do you want!" She asked angrily, trying to stop the tears from falling.

Syaoran quickly withdrew his hand, he looked down at his bed on the floor, '_What do I do? Call Mei_?' He asked himself. Sakura sat up and faced him. A trail of tears going down her cheeks, "I said, what do you want!" She repeated again, yelling even louder.

Syaoran slowly turned his head to face her. He stared deeply into her sad, emerald orbs. "I-I'm sorry..?" He said quietly.

Sakura was taken-aback, "Excuse me?" She asked, calming down a little.

"I said, I'm… s-sorry." Syaoran said louder for Sakura to hear. 

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh. Well, you're not forgiven." She replied crossly.

Syaoran jerked upright, "Excuse me?" He asked rudely.

Sakura stood up and poked his chest, "You heard me." She said. '_Who does this guy think he is? Thinking a simple sorry will make up for it?_' Sakura thought to herself, as her eyes angrily stared into Syaoran's. 

Syaoran pushed Sakura's hand away, "What the hell is up with girls! You say sorry and then what! They don't even say 'Eh! It's ok!' Dang." He said angrily as he went back into his bed. 

Sakura crossed her arms, '_this is the last straw. He pushed it way to far._' She thought to herself as she looked down at Syaoran. His eye's meeting hers. "You pushed it way to far. The name-calling was bearable. The thong song was tolerable," Syaoran turned away, "But this. This has gooone way to far. This, is for my mom!" She said angrily stepping on Syaoran's "_Pot of Gold_"

Syaoran immediately jerked upright, "OWWWWWWWWWWW!" He yelled angrily, trying to stand up. 

Sakura crossed her arms and looked at the suffering Syaoran, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" He asked angrily, trying to stop the pain.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "What? Boneheads don't have ears!" Syaoran shot her a glare, "It was for my mom." She said walking over to her bed. Syaoran tried to walk over to her, Sakura stared at him. He could barely walk! He was wobbling closer and closer to her, the minute Syaoran was close enough to strangle her, she pushed him and jumped over the bed.

He grabbed the bed-post and slowly stood up, "WHAT WAS THAT?" He asked angrily. 

Sakura shrugged, "That, was for me." She said calmly. 

Syaoran shot her death glares from across the room, Sakura just rolled her eyes at him, she looked down at her feet and grinned. '_I will NEVER forget this!_' She thought to herself, as she remembered what she had just done. Syaoran sat down on the bed slowly, "Dannng! I said I was sorry!" He said angrily, his back facing her.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Well you didn't mean it." She said turning her back towards him. Normally, if someone had done this to Sakura, she would forgive and forget. But, to her, Syaoran wasn't classified as a _someone_, he was more of a _something_.

Syaoran turned his head slowly, "How would you know? You big baby. I was just joking!" He said rolling his eyes, '_Can't take a joke! What a loser!'_ He thought to himself.

Sakura hugged herself, and slowly slid down onto the floor, her back against the door. "_That's_ what I mean by, you didn't mean it." She paused, her heart was pounding like crazy. "And to you, it might be a joke. But to me, it wasn't. My mom is.. d-dead." She choked on the last word. She hated talking about her mom.

Syaoran's eyes opened wide. He stood up and slowly walked over to Sakura, he put a hand on her should, "I-I didn't know.." He said in a whisper. Sakura shrugged his hand of her shoulder.

"Well now you do." She said grumpily as she walked over to her bed.

Syaoran sat on the floor, "I really am sorry…" He said quietly.

Sakura waved a hand at him, "Yeah yeah whatever." She said getting underneath the covers.

Syaoran stood up and got into his bed, "I guess I deserved that kick in the pot of gold, he laughed heartily.

Sakura smiled up at the ceiling, "You did." She said, not quiet giving in.

Syaoran turned his head towards the direction of the her bed, "And I guess I deserved the push to." He wanted to hear at least a snort from her. To make sure things were ok, and back to the normal name-calling.

Sakura turned over, "Yup. You sure did." She said.

Syaoran let out an annoyed sigh, "What will it take for things to be _ok_ between us?" He asked.

Sakura let out a snort, "Things were never ok between us." She said rudely.

Syaoran smiled to himself, '_A snort, now that's a start_.' "But, my dear Sakura, I've gotten farther into your panty that with any of my ex-girlfriends!" He said, as he remembered putting the thong on his head.

Sakura sat upright and choked on her spit, "I'm surprised you even _had_ a girlfriend." Syaoran opened his mouth to say something, "AND," She shot him an angry look, "Putting my underwear on your head doesn't mean you got in it!" She said.

Syaoran sat up and smiled sweetly at her, "Oh dear Kura," Sakura twitched at her new nickname, " We've been through so much together! In such little time!" Sakura grumbled something under her breath, "You've touched my pot of gold, youv----"

"TOUCH? By touch, I think you mean, angrily KICK your pot of gold." Sakura said angrily interrupting.

Syaoran tapped his chin, "Mm, I suppose so, but either way, you did touch it." He said flashing her a cocky grin.

Sakura rolled her eyes and laid down on her bed, "You are so perverted!" She said.

Syaoran lay back down and smiled at the ceiling, "Hm, a snort, and name calling. That's a start." He said. 

Sakura looked at his direction, "Being nasty wont make me like you, you know that right?" She asked.

Syaoran snorted, "Who said I wanted you to like me? All I want is for everything to be ok," Sakura snorted, "Fine, I want everything to be back to..normal." Syaoran said.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Like I'd want you to like me anyways." She said.

Syaoran snorted, "Oh right, Oh deaaarrr Sakura! I'm madlllllyyyy in love with you! I want to be with you forrrreeeeeevveeer!" Syaoran said in a high-pitched voice. 

Sakura felt blush coming to her face, she quickly hid underneath her covers, "Trust me Syaoran, for a girl to possibly like _you_, you'd have to take that ugly mask of yours back to the Halloween Store." She replied.

Syaoran grinned, "You weren't complaining about my face earlier at the mall." Syaoran said, trying to picture Sakura's red tomato face, when she saw him carrying her lost items.

Sakura let out an annoyed groan, "I was red with anger!" She lied, "NOW LET ME GO TO SLEEP!" Sakura yelled from underneath her covers.

Syaoran smiled, and looked at the clock, '_4:00 AM_…' "Only if you forgive me." He demanded childishly.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "No." 

Syaoran shrugged his shoulder's, "Ok." Sakura opened her eyes, '_Did he st---_' "You are my sunshine, my ugly sunshine! You make me angry when times are happy. You are my sunshine, my ugly sunshine…"

Sakura stuck her head out from under the covers, "I FORGIVE YOU! NOW SHUT UP!" She yelled angrily.

Syaoran smiled at her, "Ok, see you later sunshine!" He said closing his eyes. Sakura let out an annoyed sigh and looked up at the ceiling. '_You can't possibly think HE is cute!_' She thought to herself, '_He's so conceited and ew!_' She told herself, trying to push the thought of Syaoran being cute out of her mind.

Sakura let out an angry groan, "I wonder what will happen _next_…" She said quietly.

"Who knows sunshine? Who knows?" A voice said. Sakura sat upright and looked at Syaoran, he was sleeping. She hugged herself, and slid under her coves, "Sy—Syaoran?" She said quietly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x3  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Yay! Another chapter ( I hope you enjoy. This one is sorta emotional, but I hope at the same time funny? Lol. Some of the characters (ahem SYAORAN ahem) are like waaaay out of character! Aha. So yeah. Well happy early new years (

;candee


	8. Im Free!

Chapter 8.  
Sakura lazily opened her eyes. She looked around at her surroundings, she glanced at the clock, "7:00 AM... man." Sakura massaged her forhead, "I had the craziest dream last night!" She said to herself as she swung her legs over the bed. She yawned, "Hah, i should know better! Meiling would never---AHHHHHHHH!" Sakura yelled, something grabbed her ankle and gripped it tightly. Sakura swung her leg back and forth trying to knock off the hand that was holding her ankle. Finally after about five more leg-swingings the hand finally let go of her ankle.

Sakura quickly put her feet on the bed, she hugged her knees to her chest, '_Should I go look?_' She thought to herself, slightly bending forward. Sakura clutched the edge of the bed. She slowly pulled her face forward, she looked at the floor, she slowly opened her tightly shut eyes, "What? Nothing there?" She asked herself slowly sitting up. '_No way... There was something! It grabbed my ank----_'

"BOO!" Someone yelled from behind her. Sakura jumped up and fell of the bed. 

She scrambled on the floor towards the door. She pulled the door-knob while banging on the door. "SOMEONE HELP ME! AAAAAHHHHH!" Sakura yelled.

"AHAHA!" Someone laughed beind her. Sakura stopped banging on the door, she loosend her grip on the door-knob, and slowly turned around, '_Syaoran_.' She thought to herself angrily as she angrily stepped towards Syaoran. "OH MAN! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" Syaoran said holding his stomach. Sakura continued to step forward. "Oh man! You were like... AHA! You like-- OH MAN!" Syaoran said laughing.

Sakura was face to face with him now, "SHUT. UP." She demanded, poking his chest, hard, with a finger. Syaoran stopped laughing and looked down at her, he bit his lip to help him stop laughing. He turned to his left side and started to laugh. Sakura walked over to the other side, they were face to face again, "I SAID, SHUT UP!" She yelled, louder.

Syaoran coughed twice, covering his laughter, "Erm, right. Yeahhhh..." He said walking to the chair. Sakura grumbled soemthing under her breath and made her bed. Syaoran snorted, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked with the same amount of rudeness in her voice.

"Making the bed?" He said dumbly.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "No crap Sherlock." She said, folding the blankets.

Syaoran made a face, "But why?" He asked. Sakura looked at him with confusion, "Thats what maids are for!" Syaoran said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh god you're spoiled!" Sakura said picking up the pillows off the floor and placing them on the bed.

Syaoran rolled his eyes at her back, he took a glance at his unmade bed on the floor. He snorted, '_I'm not fixing that_.' He thought to himself as he played with a piece of loose thread on hi shirt.

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed, she let out a bored sigh and looked around the room. '_I am so bo---_' Sakura turned towards the door, the door-knob was slowly turning. She and Syaoran slowly turned to face each other, they slowly stood up and turned their bodies towards the door. Sakura and Syaoran grinned at each other, _'3...2...1...!'_ Sakura thought to herself as she and Syaoran ran for the door.

Syaoran pushed Sakura out of the way and stood in front of the door. Sakura stood behind him trying to push him out of the way. The door slowly swung open, Sakura stopped trying to push Syaoran and stood up right, like a military soldier. Meiling looked at them from outside the metal bars, "Good morrrrrrniiiinnnnng!" She said happily.

Sakura and Syaoran grumbled and angry, "Good Morning."

Meiling made a fake gasp and covered her o-shaped mouth with her hands, "Oooh! Sazu! It seems like these two are still grumpy!" Meiling said to Sazuki.

Sazuki walked over to Meiling and nodded her head in the no-direction, "Tsk, tsk. And we were about to let you out!" Sazuki said with a childish grin. 

Sakura pushed Syaoran out of the way and grabbed two metal bars with her hands, "GOOOOOOODDDD MORNINGGG SUNSHINE!" Sakura said happily, flashing Sazuki and Meiling her prettiest smile. Sazuki and Meiling giggled. "See, I'm suuuuppperrr good! I made my bed and everything!" Sakura said, sucking up to the two girls.

Sazuki and Meiling turned around to face Chiharu and Mikey, the door slowly opened, revealing Tomoyo and Eriol behind bars. Sakura's eye twicthed, '_That's just not right.'_ She thought to herself, _'Tomoyo behind bars? Impossible!_' She thought, wincing at the sight. Tomoyo stuck her two hand through the metal bars, she grabbed Chiharu, "CHIHARU! I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" She said hapily, trying to hug Chiharu.

Chiharu swaet-dropped and tried to pull away from Tomoyo, "Hm, Mei, whatta yeah think? Out for good behaviour?" Chiharu asked pointing to Tomoyo.

Eriol pushed Tomoyo out of the way and reached for Mikey, "ME TO! ME TOOO!" He said pleading, "I EVEN MADE MY BED! SEE? IT IS WAAAAAY CLEANER THAN HER'S!" Eriol said pointing at Tomoyo's unmade bed.

Mikey slowly backed away from Eriol, Meiling tapped her chin, "Hm...Er----" 

"OH! I MADE MYY BED!" Sakura said, grabbing Sazuki's shirt, "SEE!" She said pointing at her clean bed. Sazuki, Meiling, Mikey, and Chiharu walked into the middle of the hallway and huddle together, "Sakura... Eriol... Bed... Tomoyo... Syaoran? Nice..." Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran tried to listen to the conversation, jumping a foot off the floor everytime thiei name was said.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other from across the room, "Fix your bed!" Sakura mouthed to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo blinked twice and nodded her head, she fixed her bed in a hurry and went back to the metal bars, she gave Sakura a thumbs up. Meiling swung a pair of keys around a finger and walked over to Eriol and Tomoyo's room, Chiharu slowly walked over to Sakura and Syaoran's room, the key slowly swinging around her finger. Syaoran glanced around the room. '_OH SNAP!_' He thought as he saw his messy bed, he took a quick glance at Chiharu.

He ran to his unmade bed and quickly fixed it, Sakura smirked at him. "Ok, move. Grab your stuff and get in a line." Meiling demanded, her arms folded across her chest. Tomoyo and Eriol shrugged and gathered their things and formed a line, "You two are able to leave the jail-- I mean room." Tomoyo and Eriol sweat dropped, '_J-jail_?They thought to themselves, "Ehe.. Anyways, if you two argue one more time..." Meiling paused to create suspense, "Then both a you are back in jail---the room." Meiling said putting the key into the key hole.

Tomoyo hugged her backpack, and flashed a smile at Meiling, "Understood?" Meiling asked turning the key. Eriol and Tomoyo nodded in agreement. Meiling swung open the door.

Tomoyo and Eriol ran outside, "THANNNKKKYOOOOUUU!" Tomoyo said hugging Meiling tightly. Meiling grasped for air, "Yourr--- choking-- me!" She said, Tomoyo nervously laughed and let go of Meiling. Eriol went down on his knees and hugged Meiling's legs, "I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE MY FAVORITE COUSIN!" He said hugging her leg's tightly.

Meiling laughed nervously and shook Eriol off her legs. Eriol sweat dropped and gathered his things and scracthed his head nervously as he stood next to Tomoyo. Meiling looked at Chiharu and nodded her head, "Ok, here are the rules," Sakura smiled up at Chiharu, "You two can get out, but one more fight and your back in." Chiharu stuck the key into the hole, "Get your things, then get in line, Sakura first." She said smiling at Sakura. Syaoran glared at her, "Ok, remember, don't argue or your back in." Chiahru said swinging the door open.

Sakura dropped her things and hugged Chiharu, "TAHNK YOU! OH MY GOD THANKYOU!" She said happily, dancing in circles. Syaoran stepped out and grumbled a thank you. Sakura ran over to Sazuki, Meiling, and Mikey, giving each of them a "Thank-you" hug. "TOMO!"

"SAKU!" Tomoyo and Sakura ran to each other with open arms, "YAY!" They said in unison as they hugged each other and jumped up and down. 

Eriol patted Syaoran's shoulder as they headed for the kitchen. Sakura and Tomoyo hooked arms as they followed Mikey, Chiharu, Sazuki, and Meiling into the kitchen. "Ok, so what happened!" Sakura asked Tomoyo as they sat down in their chairs, farthest away away from Eriol and Syaoran. Meiling and Ken put down the plates of panckaes in the center of the table. Everyone grabbed a pancake and began to eat and talked. "Wait, how'd you get locked up anyway?" Sakura asked taking a bite of her pancake.

Tomoyo drank her orange juice, "Ok, well, when i found out Mei and Eriol kidnapped you and Syaoran and locked you two up, well of course i freaked," Sakura nodded for her to go on, "So then like i was all: 'What if your cousin does something to her?' then Eriol and I started arguing 'cause he thought YOU would do something to HIM." Tomoyo pointed her fork at Syaoran, Sakura sweat dropped and put Tomoyo's fork down. Syaoran galred at them and started to talk to Eriol.

"Then, Chiharu came to the room and gave us our sleeping things, but you know what!" Sakura stuck a piece of her pancake in her mouth and nodded for Tomoyo to go on, "She put my underwear in his backpack! And put his in mi---"

"Mei did that to me and _him_ to!" Sakura said in an angry whisper.

"DUDE! YOU TO!" Eriol asked in surprise, his fork in mid-air.

Syaoran angrily nodded his head, "Yeah! Man. I like annoyed her by singing the _Thong Song_!" Syaoran said smirking at Sakura. Eriol choked on his orange juice.

"Aha! Good one man! I like stood up and waved the thong over my head. She was like jumping for it!" Eriol said high-fiving Syaoran.

"Pfft. Jumping for it? That's not as bad as what _he_ did to me!" Sakura said crossing her arms.

Tomoyo raised an eye-brow, "Oh yeah? What'd he do!"

"HE SANG THE THONG SONG!" Skaura said in an angry whisper.

Tomoyo gasped, "Oh! Woooaaah!" She said glaring at Syaoran and Eriol.

"What else happened?" Syaoran asked Eriol.

"What else happened?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, Eriol and Tomoyo tapped their chins, trying to remember any "important" things that happened...

"Well.." Tomoyo and Eriol said, rememebering what had happened earlier that morning...

**_Flashback_**

_Tomoyo dreamily woke up and headed for the bathroom. She closed the door and combed her hair,  
"I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in.  
And I'm falling in Love  
I finally know how it feels..."_

Eriol woke up to a sweet angelic voice singing, he stood up and looked around. He lisented to the voice, 'I know that song..'  
"When you said hello  
I looked in your eyes  
Suddenly I felt good inside  
Is this really happenin'  
Or am I just dreamin'?  
I guess it's true..  
I can't believe  
I fallen for you,"

Tomoyo stopped brushing her hair and turned around to face the door, 'Eiol probably turned the radio on..' She thought to herself.  
"I've fallen for you...  
Finally my heart gave in  
And I'm falling in lovee  
I finally know how it feels..."

Eriol looked around, 'Radio?' He thought,   
"It doesn't matter where I am  
Thoughts of you still linger in my mind  
No matter what time of dat  
I've really, really fallen for..."

Tomoyo opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, "You..." She sang. Eriol looked up at her, he dropped his pillow and stood up. Tomoyo dropped her brush and stared at him.

"YOU were singing?" Eriol asked, raising an eye-brow.

"I thought it was the---" 

"Radio?" Eriol finished her sentence. Tomoyo nodded, she cleared her throat, 'How awkward...' she thought to herself, looking down at her socks. Eriol fidgeted with his fingers, he cleared his throat, he opened his mouth to say something when the door swung open...

**End Flashback**

Tomoyo and Eriol looked up at each other, Tomoyo felt her cheeks burning and turned away. "Uh, hello? Earth to Eriol!" Syaoran said waving his hand in front of Eriol's face.

Sakura waved a hand in front of Tomoyo's face, "Uhh well?" She asked. 

"Huh? Oh, well.. thats it." Tomoyo said focusing on her pancakes. Sakura looked at her, and shrugged, "What about you?" Tomoyo asked looked up at Sakura.

"Well, other than that, we practically bit each others heads off." Sakura said finishing her pancakes.

"Um, nothing else happened." Eriol said looking at Tomoyo. Syaoran raised an eye-brow and turned to the direction of where Eriol was staring, he looked at Tomoyo.

"What are you staring at?" Syaoran asked, "Tomoyo?" He asked with a bit of disgust in his voice.

Eriol shook his head vigorously, "No!" He said defensively.

Meiling glanced from Eriol to Tomoyo, '_Yup... Soemthing's up_.' She thought to herself, she gently elbowed Sazuki, "Look at Eriol and Tomoyo." She whispered, Sazuki nodded her head as she looked at Eriol and Tomoyo. They were both awfully quiet. Sazuki grinned and elbowed Chiharu. She told Chiharu the same thing that Meiling told her. Chiahru ginned and passed it on to Mikey. Mikey with the least bit of interest, passed it on to Ken, who passed it on to Sakura and Syaoran, "Psst, look at Eriol and Tomoyo." Syaoran dumbly said to Eriol. "Psst. Look at Eriol and Tomoyo..." Sakura nervously giggled, '_Oops_..' She thought to herself. Tomoyo and Eriol glanced around the table, all eyes on them. Eriol and Tomoyo let out an emberrased groan, they dropped their faces into their hands.

Sakura and Syaoran looked around the table then at their best friends. They looked at each other, Syaoran made a gagging noise. Sakura laughed and scrunched up her nose, "EW." Sakura and Syaoran said in unison.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Sorry for the late update! Happy late New Years!

& Someone asked if Sakura was pretty in this story & how old they were, well:  
**1. **Sakura is pretty, no matter what fanfic (: lol.  
**2. **They are all about 18-19 years old, Meiling being the youngest. (I think i mentioned this in the second chapter?)

This chapter, mainly focusing on Eriol & Tomoyo. Alotttttaaa fluff at the end, _hopefully_ at least a bit funny (:  
**Dedicated** to: All my reviewers (: Thank you guys! Only 8 chappies & already 30 + reviewss? (: (: YEEEEPEEE!  
I'll post up Chapter 9 as soon as i can ok? Hope you enjoy the story!

**DISCLAMER:** 1. I obviously do not own CCS.  
2. I don't own "_I've Fallen For You_" (the song that Tomoyo & Eriol sang.) It is a song from a Filipino movie, _Got2Believe_ (love that movie!)  
Performed by: A band called, _Freshmen_. 

**review please (: flames welcomed, but don't be to harsh please !**

;candee

p.s   
sorry for the long A/N! (:


	9. Secret Santa Shopping

Chapter 9.  
Tomoyo nervously stood up and place her plate and cup into the sink; she looked down at her feet the whole time to evade her friend's eyes. Meiling let out a sigh and stood up, '_you got her into this mess, you gotta' get her out._' She thought to herself as she placed her dishes in the sink, "Hm… since we're all here, why not go Secret Santa Shopping?" Meiling offered. Tomoyo slowly looked up, she flashed Meiling a lop-sided smile and mouthed a small: "Thank you."

Meiling grinned," No problem." She whispered to Tomoyo. Sazuki sleepily stood up, "Yeah, why not?" She asked smiling as she tied her hair into a ponytail. Everyone stood up and stretched.

"I'll go get my purse." Sakura said walking into the living room. Tomoyo dumbly nodded and followed after her. Sakura reached for her jacket, "So, you ok?" Sakura asked while putting on her jacket.

Tomoyo glared at her, "Oh riiight Saku. About nine people were passing around something about me and Eriol, and I was at the table!" Sakura blinked twice at her, "I'm juuuust peachy." Tomoyo said grabbing her purse. 

Sakura glared, "Gosh Tomo! CALM DOWN!" Sakura said flailing her arms in the air. Tomoyo sat down on the couch and massaged her temple. Sakura slowly sat down next to her, "Breathe in, breathe out." Sakura said jokingly as she patted Tomoyo's back.

Tomoyo looked up at her and gave her a smile, "Gee, what a weird day! Usually it's you who makes a fool of themselves!" Tomoyo said standing up.

Sakura stood up, "You make me feel sooo proud of myself! Knowing that I make a fool of myself everyday, oh my Tomoyo, you just made my day!" Sakura said sarcastically as she hooked arms with Tomoyo. 

"Everyone ready?" Meiling asked leading the way out. Everyone nodded their head and followed her. Sakura walked over to her car and opened the door, "Uh, Saku? What are you doing?" Meiling asked.

Sakura looked at Meiling then at her car, "Uh, going into my car?" Sakura said dumbly.

Meiling nodded her head in the no-direction, "Nope. We're _all_ riding in the limo. Alllll." She said, emphasizing the word "all". 

Sakura dropped her purse, "All?" She asked, staring directly at Syaoran. Meiling nodded her head.

Syaoran stopped tying his shoes, "All? As in, all _humans_ right?" He grinned at Sakura, "No _frogs_ right?" Syaoran asked smiling innocently.

Meiling opened her mouth to say something when Sakura interrupted her, "Since when were _boneheads_ human?" She snorted, her arms crossed.

The limo driver opened the door, waiting for the passengers to go in, "You know what?" everyone looked at Meiling, "WE," she pointed to Sazuki, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Ken, Mikey, and Eriol, "We, can go to the mall, YOU," she pointed to Sakura and Syaoran, "You, can stay in _jail_--- the room." She said tapping her foot impatiently.

Sakura quickly picked up her purse from off of the floor; she locked her car and ran inside the limo, "I'm in!" She said buckling her seat belt.

Syaoran grabbed his shoe and ran in his socks towards the limo, "What are you waiting for? Christmas? GET IN!" Syaoran said hastily buckling his seat belt. Meiling grinned and followed everyone into the limo. 

After about ten minutes, they arrived at the mall. The limo driver opened the door, one by one they got out of the limo. They stepped inside the heated mall and looked around, "Ok, so lets split up?" Meiling said. Everyone nodded their heads and got a partner, "Sazuki and Chiharu, Sakura and Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran, and Me, Mikey, and Ken?" Meiling said saying everyone's names. Everyone eagerly nodded, "Ok, meet back here at…" Meiling glanced at her watch, '_10:00 AM..._' She thought to herself, "Meet back at the food court at, 12?" Everyone nodded and split up.

"Hey Tomo, are there any pet stores here?" Sakura asked looking at the store windows.

Tomoyo sweat dropped, "Saku! We are Secret Santa Shopping! Not buying things," Sakura opened her mouth to correct her, "OR animals, for ourselves!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura dropped her arms, "DUH! I knew that! And the puppy wasn't for me! It was for _Syaoran_! What's a bonehead without his dog?" Sakura said with a sly grin.

Tomoyo looked up at the ceiling, "YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" She said giggling at the thought of a dog chewing Syaoran's head.

Sakura giggled as she skipped around the mall, Tomoyo ran after her to keep up.

Syaoran and Eriol looked around the mall with the least bit of interest, "Dude, what do you get a gi---"

"OH SNAP! Eriol! I found the perfect store!" Syaoran exclaimed pointing to what seemed to be a Halloween Store.

Eriol sweat-dropped, "Syaoran, what did Sakura do to you last night? ITS NOT HALLOWEEN! ITS CHRISTMAS!" Eriol said putting his hands together in a prayer like manner, "Please don't be stupid Syaoran." He prayed.

Syaoran hit Eriol in the back of his head, "Gaki!" Syaoran exclaimed as they walked towards the Halloween store, "I know it's Christmas!" He looked at the masks.

Eriol scratched his head, "Then why are we here!" He said looking around the store, "There is NOTHING Christmas-y about this place!" He said looking around.

Syaoran let out an annoyed sigh, "I'm Christmas shopping!" He said looking at the two masks in his hands.

"For what!" Eriol asked, studying a Frankenstein manikin, "I'm surprised this store is even open!" He said following Syaoran.

"Well, if you MUST know, I'm buying Sakura a mask for Christmas." Syaoran said with a grin as he walked towards the cash register.

Eriol's mouth dropped open, "YOUR GOING TO WHAT!" He yelled, the clerks all shot glares at him.

"SHUT UP!" Syaoran hissed, nervously laughing at the clerks, "And, if I must repeat myself, I AM BUYINGGG SAKURAAAA A MASSSK FOOOR CHISTMMAAASSS." He said slowly.

"But why!" Eriol asked, as he watched Syaoran pay for the mask.

Syaoran gave the cashier the money and grabbed the bag, "Because, she needs one!" He said. Eriol opened his mouth to say something when Syaoran put his hand up to silence him, "You'd make a reeaaally great lawyer you know that?" Eriol silenced, "You ask way to many questions!" Syaoran said exiting the store.

Eriol made a face at his back and mimicked him. "Sazukii!" Chiharu yelled excitedly, "Look!" Sazuki walked over to the store window.

"What?" She asked dumbly, looking at the store window.

Chiharu looked down and nodded her head in the no-direction, "LOOK!" She exclaimed again pointing to the baseball and bat in the window. Sazuki shrugged and mouthed the word, "So?" Chiharu grabbed Sazuki and went inside the store.

"MEILING!" Mikey said with annoyance in his tone, Meiling turned around in front of the store mirror, Mikey looked at Ken for support, Ken shrugged and looked around, "Mei! WE ARE CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!" Meiling looked at him with a "whats-your-point?" expression on her face, Mikey let out an annoyed groan, "That's when you buy _others_ presents, and not dresses for _yourself_?" He said, giving Meiling the definition of "Christmas Shopping".

Meiling let out an annoyed sigh and went back into the dressing room, she took off the dress and out her regular clothes back on, she grabbed a dress similar to her's and went to the cashier, "Happy now?" She asked paying for the two dresses. Mikey put his hands in his hand and let out a sigh. "Where's Ken?" Meiling asked grabbing her receipt and bag.

"Oh over here!" Ken said grabbing his bag, he ran over to Meiling and Mikey, "Let's go M&M." He said jokingly, swing the bag over his shoulder.

"TOMOYOOO!" Sakura stopped and stared at a store window, stars in her eyes.

Tomoyo stopped walking and looked at the store window, she looked at the store name and scrunched her nose in disgust, "What are we doing at Cherry Blossom Dresses?" She asked crossing her arms.

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Look at the dress!" she said pointing to the dress in the store window.

Tomoyo looked up at the dress and shrugged her shoulders, "V-neck, up to the ankles, light pink, outline light green, cute sequin cherry blossom at the end of the v-neck, cherry blossom stitched at the bottom, and "I Love You" stitched to the hemline of the skirt. Big whoop." She said twirling her index finger in a circle.

Sakura sweat-dropped, "It's gorgeous!" She exclaimed about to walk into the store.

Tomoyo immediately grabbed Sakura's shoulder, "What are you doing?" She asked pulling Sakura away from the store.

"Shopping? What are YOU doing?" Sakura asked trying to free herself from Tomoyo's grip.

"Saving you the time and money," Sakura sweat-dropped, '_Not that speech again!_' she thought sighing, "That dress is horrible! And pink, is not your color!" 

"But you said that pink and green is a great color combination for me." Sakura said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Y-yeah, but not that kind of pink and green." Tomoyo said defensively.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Just face it, you HATE seeing me wearing other people's designs!" Sakura said walking back towards the store.

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm, "Sakuu! You know how much I love making you dresses!" Sakura continued to walk to the store. 

"But I want this one sooo bad!" Sakura said, her hand on the door's handle bar.

"But, I don't!" Tomoyo said crossing her arms.

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Who said you were gonna wear it?" She asked with a snort.

Tomoyo tossed her hair, "Pllleeease Saku? I'll make you an even better dress!" Tomoyo said, giving Sakura her puppy dog pout, Sakura turned away and looked at the dress at the window, Tomoyo turned to face Sakura, "Please?" She asked making her puppy dog pout more _fierce_. Sakura turned away trying to avoid Tomoyo's face. 

'_5..4..3..2..1.._' Tomoyo mentally counted in her mind, "Fine!" Sakura said walking away from the store, Tomoyo tagging along behind her.

Tomoyo grinned, "I promise, this dress will be waaay better than that ugly Cherry Blossom design one! I mean their name is pathetic! Cherry Blossom?" Tomoyo ranted.

Sakura stopped walking, "MY NAME MEANS CHERRY BLOSSOM!" She yelled angrily.

Tomoyo sweat-dropped, "Oops?" She nervously laughed, "I meant, that they used such a pretty name for such uglly clothing! Cherry blossom is such a sweet name! I wish I could change mine to it!" Tomoyo said with a lop-sided smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whate-" BAM! "OW!" Sakura rubbed her head.

"GAH!" Syaoran massaged his forehead, "YOU?" They yelled in unison. Tomoyo and Eriol looked around the mall, people were starting to stare.

Syaoran glanced at the bag in his hands, he grinned, "JUST THE PERSON I WAS LOOKING FOR!" He said happily, putting an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura glared at him and shrugged his arm off her shoulders, "What?" She asked, in a demanding tone.

"You see, me and Eriol was shopping, and I saw the PERFECT gift for YOU!" He said taking out the mask and putting it behind his back. Sakura looked at him, '_Something is weird_…' She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, "You gonna love me for this!" He exclaimed.

Eriol fell back, "Syaoran you are an idiot!" He said to himself, as he watched Syaoran and Sakura.

"Close your eyes." Syaoran said.

Sakura snorted, "No." She said grabbing Tomoyo's arm.

Syaoran ran up to catch up with them, Eriol slowly tagging along, "Fine, don't close your eyes, at least stick out your hands." He said the mask still behind his back. Sakura pushed him out of her way and dragged Tomoyo along. Syaoran chased after her, "If you don't stick out your hand, I'll, I'll," he paused to think of what he could do to her, "I'll sing the _thong song_." He whispered in her ear. Sakura's eyes opened wide. 

She let go of Tomoyo's hands and closed her eyes, she stuck her hands out, Syaoran chuckled and placed the mask in her hands. Tomoyo and Eriol fell back anime style, '_He did it!_' Eriol thought to himself, shaking his head in the no-direction. "Open your eyes!" Syaoran said, trying to hold his laughter.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked down at her hands, she slowly lifted her head, she gave Syaoran her meanest death glare and held the mask up, "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" She yelled, pointing to the mask. 

Syaoran laughed, "You see, while Eriol and I were Christmas Shopping, I saw this Halloween store, and the idea just hit me!" '_You mean like how my foot is going to hit your pot of gold?'_ Sakura thought, "I was like, I should buy it for Kura!" Sakura's eye twitched, '_Kura_?' She thought, Tomoyo crossed her arms, '_Kura?'_ she thought.

"YOU BOUGHT ME A MASK? WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH IT!" Sakura asked dropping the mask.

Syaoran laughed, "Are you that dense? You WEAR it!" he paused to laugh, "That's the reason I bought it for you! To hide that ugly face of yours!" He said laughing.

Sakura stepped on the mask, "Your so ugly, the last time I saw something that looked like you, I pinned a tail on it." Sakura said poking Syaoran's chest.

Syaoran glared at her, "You have no right to call me a donkey!"

Sakura smiled, "Actually I do, and since you are a lawyer, you should know that amendment number one states that I have freedom of speech, allowing me to say whatever I want to say." '_And he thinks _I'm_ dense_?' She thought to herself, crossing her arms coolly. 

Syaoran gawked at her, "How did you know that?" He asked.

Sakura simply shrugged at him and walked towards Tomoyo, "How did you--?"

"Easy, I remember Meiling calling him a wanna-be lawyer, and I turned his lawyer-ness against him." Sakura said with a smile.

"Hey! You forgot your mask!" Syaoran said running after them.

Eriol sighed and ran after them, Sakura stopped walking and turned around, "WHAT!" She yelled angrily.

"I told you already, you're prince charming isn't gonna kiss you with that ugly froggy face of yours!" Syaoran said with a smirk. Sakura glared at him, "Your so ugly, you use your own unique line of make-up, it's called: '_Why Bother_?'" Syaoran said holding the mask in front of Sakura.

Sakura poked his chest, "Your so ugly, you put the boogie man out of business." She countered.

Tomoyo tugged Sakura's shirt, "Lets go Saku.. people are staring!" Tomoyo said, nervously laughing.

"Heheh.. Let's go Syaoran…" Eriol said trying to pull Syaoran's shirt.

Sakura and Syaoran didn't budge, "Come on Saku! We've got exactly thirty minutes left, don't waste our time on these two boneheads." Tomoyo said looking at her watch.

Eriol let go of Syaoran's shirt, "Excuse me, but Syaoran we've really got to get going, we've wasted exactly ten minutes on these two wretched witches." Eriol said, staring directly at Tomoyo.

Syaoran grinned, '_Waita go Eriol_!' he cheered in his mind, "Wretched. Witches?" Sakura and Tomoyo asked through gritted teeth.

Eriol and Syaoran grinned, "Girls, girls, Halloween is over. Time to take the witch masks off!" Syaoran said as he and Eriol began to walk away.

"Keep talking Syaoran and I'll make sure that you're _pot of gold_ won't produce anything." Sakura said with a smirk.

Syaoran slowly turned around, "Keep talking and I'll make sure everyone knows about your _pirate hat_." Syaoran countered.

Just then, a _Cream Puff_ stand opened, Eriol looked at Syaoran and the two witches, then at the cream puffs, "Later Syaoran!" He said heading for the food court.

Syaoran grabbed Eriol's collar, Sakura and Tomoyo laughed, "Someone has problems." Tomoyo said as she grabbed Sakura's arm. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I DO NOT HAVE PROBLEMS!" Eriol yelled at their backs. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Waita go cream puff boy!" he said angrily, as he shot death glares at Tomoyo and Sakura's backs. "Man Eriol!" Syaoran observed Eriol's eating habits; he was like a garbage disposal! Eriol looked at him, "If you keep eating like that you'll be sooo fat!" Syaoran exclaimed, stretching his arms out to emphasize the word fat.

"Nu-uh." Eriol said through a mouth full of cream puffs, "The cream puffs aren't fattening, they actually develop muscles." Eriol lied, flexing his muscles.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, he poked Eriol's 'supposed' muscle, "Your so fat, you make the sumo wrestlers look anorexic." He said walking away from Eriol.

Eriol finished his cream puffs and ran after Syaoran, "Oh yeah? You're so fat, when you sat on a Nintendo game cube; you turned it into a game boy." Eriol countered.

Syaoran snorted, "What a dork! Don't ever say that come back again! It's so geek-y! Gosh Eriol! What did Tomoyo do to you?" Syaoran put his hands together in a prayer like manner, "Please don't make Eriol into a dork." He said jokingly as he gave a Eriol a grin.

Eriol punched the back of Syaoran's head, "Baka." 

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written xD Hope you all like it, I tried to make funny (: hope it worked. & I decided to be nice and give Eriol some cream puffs in this chappie c(: keke' OH SNAP ! 58 REVIEWS (: & only 9 chappies? Dddaaang. I feeel good! Da da da !

**Dedicated** to_teengurl110_(: My first reviewer. **Disclaimer: **  
**1.** I _obviously_ do not own CCS.

**Don't forget to review / flames welcomed; but don't be to harsh**  
candee

p.s.  
**sorry for the grammatical errors!  
**& for the long a/n (again) lol


	10. Aisle 3

Chapter 10.  
"Saku… what did he mean by _Pirate Hat_?" Tomoyo asked as they looked around the mall.

Sakura sweat-dropped, and looked around her, "Hehe… Tomoyo, I don't think this is the right time and place to talk about it…" Sakura said nervously, looking at the two old ladies next to them.

Tomoyo put her hands on her hips, "Sakura Kinomoto, I demand that you tell me right now!" Tomoyo said demandingly, Sakura smiled nervously and tried to calm Tomoyo down, "For all I know, you and Syaoran could be playing _Pirate_ or something!" Tomoyo said with disgust.

Sakura's jaw dropped, "WHAT!" She yelled, "HE FOUND MY FREAKING THONG IN HIS FREAKING BACKPACK CAUSE FREAKING MEI PUT IT THERE!" Sakura said angrily, the two old ladies looked at her with shock, they nodded their heads in the no-direction. Sakura blinked twice and looked around her.

People of all ages and gender stared at her, Tomoyo nervously laughed and dragged Sakura to the food court, "Hehe... Sorry?" She said to Sakura as they sat down in front of Panda Express.

Sakura glared at her, "Whatever…" she said, trying to erase the redness from her cheeks.

"Well, it's like ten minutes to 12, wanna just wait?" Tomoyo asked looking at her watch.

Sakura let out a sigh and put her purse on the table, "Yeah, I guess." She replied looking through her purse for money, she pulled out things and put them on the table. 

Tomoyo looked at her take out her things, soon after five minutes, there was a pile filled with chap stick, a mirror, a cell phone, a Kleenex tissue paper pack, loose coins, and a _Secret Santa Slip_? Tomoyo quickly took out her purse and took out her Secret Santa Slip, "SAKURA!" She exclaimed loudly, as she grabbed Sakura's purse and began to stuff her things inside. Sakura looked up at her with a 'What the heck' facial expression. "Sakura! We were supposed to do Secret Santa Shopping!" Tomoyo said throwing Sakura her purse and Secret Santa Slip.

Sakura instantly stood up and grabbed Tomoyo's wrist, which had a watch on it, "Oh man! It's like three minutes to 12! And if we don't have a gift…" Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other, "Mei is gonna kill us!" They said in unison as they pushed in their chairs and ran to the nearest store. 

"Syaoraaan!" Eriol said with annoyance in his tone, as he pulled Syaoran away from the two girls he was constantly flirting with.

Syaoran waved a small good-bye to the two girls and turned around to face Eriol, "WHAT!" He asked angrily.

Eriol sweat-dropped, "IT'S 12 AND WE DON'T HAVE A PRESENT!" He said tapping his watch. 

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "1. I **have** a present," Eriol opened his mouth to argue, "2. YOU don't." Eriol rolled his eyes, "And 3. COULDN'T YOU SEE I WAS BUSY?" Syaoran asked angrily.

Eriol pulled Syaoran into the nearest store, "A MASK IS NOT A PRESENT! And flirting with two girls you don't even know.. gee you must be a verrry busy man." He snapped as he began looking around the store.

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "A mask can be a present, and I do know them! Their names are uh.. eh… Ching and Chang." He said with a lop-sided smile as he followed Eriol.

Eriol rolled his eyes and held up a piece of clothing, "Excuse me sir, but I don't think that would fit you…" A clerk said looking at the piece of lingerie. 

Eriol dropped the lingerie with disgust, and glared at the clerk, Syaoran bit his lip to stop his laughter, "_It_," Eriol gestured to the lingerie on the floor, "_It_, is not for me! I'm—We," He pointed to a dumbfounded Syaoran, "We, are doing some last minute Secret Santa Shopping." He said trying to explain why he was holding up a piece of lingerie.

The clerk slowly nodded, "Right…" He said, "Well, are your Secret Santa's… um… women?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Syaoran and Eriol sweat-dropped, "Yes. THEY ARE IN FACT WOMEN---:"

"Which surprises me, because one of them acts quite manly and froggishly." Syaoran said, interrupting Eriol. Eriol opened his mouth, and then closed it.

The clerk nodded his head towards Syaoran, "I see… is she ugly?" The clerk asked leading them into the women's aisle.

Syaoran nodded his head violently, "VERY ugly." He said as he and the clerk walked ahead of Eriol.

Eriol fell back anime style, "Ahh… I see, then the perfect store to buy a present for this _girl_," the clerk tapped his chin, "Is that one store, it opened late October, um, I think it is called the Hallow store? Noo…" The clerk scratched his head, "Um.. I think its called the uh---"

"HELP!" Syaoran, Eriol, and the clerk stopped talking and turned around. "EEEK! LET GO OF ME!" Someone yelled, Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other. 

"LET GO OF HER!" Another girl yelled. Syaoran and Eriol nodded at each other as they started to follow the sound. The clerk ran after them.

"Aww C'mon babe, I'm not gonna hurt you!" A man said, tightening his grip on the young girls wrist.

"LET GO OF HER!" The other girl said, trying to escape from another man's tight grip on her wrist.

"Hey ugly, I think the frog said to let go." Syaoran said, glaring at the man holding Sakura.

Sakura let out a groan, "What are you doing you bonehead!" She yelled angrily.

The clerk looked at Syaoran, "That's the ugly frog you were talking about?" He asked in a whisper. Sakura clenched her teeth angrily.

Syaoran nodded his head, "Yeah, ain't she the ugliest?" Syaoran asked turning his attention back to the clerk. Sakura glared at his back.

The two men holding Sakura and Tomoyo captive simply shrugged their shoulders and began to walk away, "Ahem," someone tapped their shoulders from behind, the two men turned around and looked around, "Down here!" Eriol said with a devious smile as he kicked the two men in the shin.

The two men let go of Sakura and Tomoyo and rubbed their shins, "Lookie here boss, some geek thinks he can handle us!" One of the men, who seemed to be the follower said with a grin as he edged towards Eriol. Sakura and Tomoyo quickly stood on each side of Eriol.

Eriol nervously laughed, '_It's ok Eriol. You gotta protect two girls… and you're all by yourself against two realllllyy big… huge…scary…men. You can do it Eriol_…' Eriol looked at his right side, and then at his left side, "You can do it Eriol!" "Knock em dead!" they whispered, encouraging him.

Eriol gulped, "Hehe….AHH!" He screamed pushing Sakura and Tomoyo in front of him. The two girls sweat-dropped and turned around to face him, the two men slapped their knees and began to laugh at Eriol. 

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded their head in the no-direction and looked up at the two men, they grinned and took a step forward, their fists rolled up. The two men looked down at them, and started to laugh more, they patted their big bellies. "Lookie here!" The leader said looking down at his follower, "The two lil' ladies are gonna fight **us**!" He said laughing.

Sakura and Tomoyo smiled up at them innocently and took a step forward, BAM! "OWWWW!" The two men yelled in pain as they fell on the floor, holding their "_Pot of Golds_". "You go girrrls!" Eriol said, cheering behind them, like a cheerleader.

Syaoran and the clerk stopped talking and looked at Eriol, "You know, he's usually not like that… you see…" Syaoran said trying to explain Eriol's odd behavior.

The clerk simply nodded and took out a walkie-talkie, "Security, we have two thugs in aisle 3." The clerk said walking over to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"HA!" Sakura said pointing at the two men on the floor.

"Suckkkkers!" Tomoyo said childishly as she and Sakura high-fived.

"Ahh… Ladies. I hope these two men did no harm to you." The clerk said, obviously flirting with them.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other then rolled their eyes at the clerk, "Yeah, we're ok… no thanks to you." Sakura said rudely with a snort.

Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement. The clerk's eyes widened, "Come on Eriol, we'll buy you a cream puff." Tomoyo said leading the way out. Eriol gave Tomoyo and Sakura a big smile as he followed them out of the store.

"Dude. ARE YOU BLIND!" The clerk asked Syaoran angrily.

Syaoran looked at him with confusion, "Huh?" he asked looking at the two men on the floor. 

"That girl is soo not a frog! She's hot and so is her friend! Man, if I were you I'd like..I'd.." The clerk paused and scratched his head; "I'd follow them right now!" The clerk said pushing Syaoran out of the store.

Syaoran ran after Eriol, "Hey, were are you going!" Syaoran asked Eriol.

"Are you like going deaf? THEY," He pointed to Tomoyo and Sakura, "Are gonna buy me cream puffs!" He said happily as he took a seat at a table.

"Here yeah go hero boy!" Sakura said happily placing a plate of cream puffs in front of Eriol.

Tomoyo and Sakura sat down, "Enjoy!" She said happily as they watched Eriol take out a spoon and fork and begin to eat.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran, "What do you want bonehead?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for Eriol." He said dumbly crossing his arms.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Gaki." She mumbled as she replayed everything that had just happened earlier in her head.

"What'd you call me?" Syaoran asked.

"I called you a GAKKKKKIIIII." Sakura said slower.

"Stupid Frog." Syaoran said looking away. 

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other and nodded their heads in the no-direction, "Here we go again." They said, banging their heads on the table.

"YOU ARE SOOO UGLY AND STUPID!" Sakura said angrily.

"ME? YOU'RE THE UGLY ONE!" Syaoran countered…

"YOU."

"YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" Meiling yelled out of no-where.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at Meiling with nervous smiles, "H-how yeah doing?" They both asked nervously. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hm, weird chapter eh? Aha, to tell you the truth, I wasn't really expecting to write that. Aha. I just wrote it? aha. Idk, I'm weird. Hope you all enjoyed it, although, I personally, think, it was weird. But idk.

An **Anonymous** reviewer pointed out that Cherry Blossoms don't bloom in the winter, well:  
As a matter of fact, they do bloom in spring, but it is **possible** for them to bloom in late winter.

**Disclaimer:  
**1. I obviously do not own ccs.

**reviews please / flames welcomed, but don't be harsh.**

;candee


	11. Caught Me

Chapter 11.  
Meiling placed her hands on her hips, giving Syaoran and Sakura death glares, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Meiling asked with an evil grin. Sakura and Syaoran turned their heads to face each other then turned to face Meiling, they each made a loud "gulping" sound.

Sakura scratched her head nervously, "Hehe… You see… we were uh…"

Syaoran nodded his head vigorously, "Yeah we were!"

Everyone around the hung their head's downwards, "You were uh what?" Chiharu asked with a sly grin. 

Meiling brought her head up slowly, flashing them both a smile, "Oh my, my, my. Been together in a jail—room," Sakura and Syaoran looked at her with fear in their eyes when she mentioned the word _room_, "Hm, only been in that room for…" Meiling quickly took a glance at her watch, she tapped her chin, "For, about eh wild guess… 8 hours?"

"Actually it was…." Eriol said, Meiling shot him a glare, "Heh… never mind." He said timidly, turning his attention back to his last cream puff. 

"Anyways…" Meiling continued, "It's only bee about 8 hours, and you to are already doing _um_ ---"

"DOING!" Syaoran and Sakura asked in unison, as they slowly turned to face each other, Sakura scrunched up her nose in disgust, "EW." They both said.

Sakura took two steps away from Syaoran, "NO WAY." She said to Meiling, as she grabbed her purse.

"Not even that _thug_ wanted her." Syaoran said crossing his arms over his chest.

Sazuki's eyes opened wide, "Thugs?" She asked expectantly, she looked at the people around her, everyone's eyes looked like they were about to pop out… Everyone except for Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo.

Meiling's face slowly calmed, her hands leaving her hips, "Uh thugs?" She asked looking at Tomoyo for an explanation.

Tomoyo merely nodded her head, as she stood up and grabbed her purse, "Yupp." She said standing next to Sakura. 

Ken sweat-dropped, "Uh what thugs?" He asked.

Sakura took in a deep breath to explain," Well we were at---"

"Ok, so Eriol and me were buying some Christmas stuff, we heard to _cowardly_ screams of help," Syaoran emphasized the word '_cowardly_'. 

"Cowardly?" Tomoyo asked, Sakura crossed her arms and opened her mouth to protest.

"Yes, cowardly." Syaoran said, before Sakura could say a word, "Anyways, shall I continue?" Everyone around them eagerly nodded yes, "Ok, well, when we hear the scream for help, we, as in me, Eriol, and this clerk, ran to help, 'cause that's what we men do, help the weak." Syaoran said with a grin as he flexed his muscles.

Girls, who were eavesdropping, giggled loudly, "Oh my god he's so cuuute!" One said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Syaoran cleared his throat, "So, anyways, when we got there, these two ladies, were apparently holding two thugs captive."

Tomoyo spit out her water, "WE WERE WHAT?" She asked angrily.

Sakura did a double take, "EXCUSE ME?" She asked, her hands on her hips. 

Mikey looked at Syaoran with a disbelieving expression, "Yeaaah right." He said, chewing on his gum.

Syaoran gave Mikey one of his trademark glares, "AS I WAS SAYING," Sakura looked at Meiling with pleading eyes, "DO. SOMETHING!" Sakura mouthed to her, but Meiling didn't notice, she was to sucked into Syaoran's story. Syaoran cleared his throat once more, "Ok, so, when I saw this, I immediately sprung into action. I had to do something to stop these two girls, specifically the frog like one, from killing the innocent with their… secret weapon." Everyone looked at him for to go on, "Their faces." He said trying to stop his laughter.

Sakura rolled her fists, "I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She yelled angrily as she edged closer to Syaoran. Syaoran smiled, and started to run. Sakura dropped her purse on the floor without care and ran after him.

"What really happened?" Meiling asked Tomoyo, trying to hide her face from the clueless bystanders, who were shooting her questioning looks. 

Tomoyo took in a deep breath, as she pretended not to know the two crazy nineteen year olds running around, yelling insults at each other. "Ok, me and Sakura were shopping, then some weird old fat, ugly, smelly, icky, gross, SO NOT kawaii, mean, nasty---" 

Ken clapped a hand over her mouth, "WE GET IT. THEY WERE THUGS!" He said taking away his hand.

Tomoyo laughed nervously, 'Riiight, any who, the two thugs," She made a face at Ken, "Happy now?" She asked rudely, Ken nodded, "Ok, so like the came up behind us while we were browsing through clothes and possible presents… OH!" Everyone looked at her with shock, '_Are they here_?' They thought to themselves looking at their surroundings.

"That reminds me, I should go get some of that cute fabric later…" Tomoyo said tapping her chin.

Sazuki sweat-dropped, "Raise your hand if you think Tomoyo has A.D.D!" She asked raising her hand, everyone nodded their heads and raised the hands.

Tomoyo looked at her friends, "What? Have a question?" She asked, blinking twice at them.

Meiling fell-back anime style, "Eh… as you were saying about the _thugs_?" She asked, emphasizing the word, '_Thugs_.'

Tomoyo snapped her fingers, "Oh right! Yeah, well the guy that seemed like the 'leader'," Tomoyo put her hands up and bent her index and middle fingers, "The 'leader' grabbed Saku first, and like she told him to let her go, and he wouldn't, so I hit him with my purse. And he still wouldn't, then he like ordered the other one, to grab me!" Tomoyo stuck out her right arm and pulled up her jacket sleeve, showing them a red handprint.

Chiharu examined it, "And then, Super Doofus over there," Tomoyo pointed to Syaoran, who was apparently still running away from Sakura, "He came out of no-where with clerk man and cream puff boy, at first, it seemed like he was actually going to save us… _but_…"

Chiharu looked at her, "But?" She asked.

"But instead, he said: 'Hey ugly, I believe the frog said to let go.'" Tomoyo said shooting a glare at Syaoran before she returned to her story. 

Meiling sweat-dropped, "He said _that_?" She asked, Tomoyo nodded. "What is with the weird nicknames? Bonehead and Frog?" She groaned.

"Well, you sorta made up the bonehead one…" Eriol said, including himself into the conversation.

Meiling glared at him, "You. Shut up." She said pointing a finger at Eriol, "And YOU, continue." She said impatiently, facing Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded, "So when Super Doofus said that, all of a sudden the clerk with them pointed to Sakura and was all: 'She's the frog?' And then they like completely left me and Saku! They like started arguing about Sakura's, so called: 'Frog like features and her hot qualities.'" Tomoyo paused, "Then the thugs like just shrugged it off and started walking away--- WITH US STILL CAPTIVE." Tomoyo said, saying the last four words louder.

"And then Cream Puff boy came out of nowhere, like he usually does… which is kidna weird.. cause he come out of nowhere at like the perfect time!"

Eriol glared at her, "Sitting right here." He said pointing out the obvious.

Tomoyo smiled nervously, "Riiiight… Um, then he kicked the thugs. And was all hero-like." Ken and Mikey high-fived Eriol. Meiling went to the cream puff shop and ordered another plate, "Then like the thugs dropped Sakura, and me and we ran to Eriol's side," Meiling placed the plate of Cream Puffs on the table for Eriol, she gave him a smile.

"And then…" Tomoyo tapped her chin, "OH YEAH! HE RAN BEHIND US!" Tomoyo said laughing at the thought. Everyone gave him questioning looks, he smiled nervously as he reached for a cream puff, swoosh! Eriol blinked at the non-present cream puff plate, he looked up at Meiling.

Meiling simply smiled and ate the cream puffs, sticking her tongue at him every now and then, "Then, me and Sakura kicked them in the---" 

"Nuts." Sakura said, in-between pants.

Meiling high-fived her, "Go Tomo and Saku!" Sazuki and Chiharu gave them hugs.

"Wow! You sound just like Eriol!" Tomoyo said, Eriol hid his face in embarrassment.

Sakura's hand were on her knees, she was panting, "What? To fast for you? Why don't you just try jumping?" Syaoran asked laughing.

Sakura immediately grabbed his shirt collar, "Unlike boneheads, humans are smart, instead of running after you, I waited for you to come to me, and now I'm gonna---"  
Syaoran stuck out his lips to form "Kissy Lips". Sakura looked at him with disgust, Syaoran slowly opened his eyes, "What?" He asked, as Sakura let go off his collar.

Everyone became quiet and stared at them, "What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Helllo! You caught me! As in: '_Caught me, caught me, now you gottah kiss me!_'" Syaoran sang with a wink.

Meiling grinned, "I remember that…" she said walking towards Sakura.

"Well duh, you invented it." Eriol said.

Meiling ignored his comment, Sakura looked at them with her nose scrunched, "Yeah like I'd do that." She said flapping her hand in the air, as she bent down to pick up her purse.

Meiling grinned evilly, and gave Syaoran a wink. "Caught me, caught me, now you gotta kiss me." He said. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **I was originally going to end the chapter with… Syaoran giving her a kiss, except, I thought it was to fast? The main part of this chapter was to talk about the thugs xD don't worry, I swear next chapter will be **_THE_** chapter. (: hehehehehe! Hope you enjoy this chapter. & Sorry, if it seems to be going a bit slow between Sakura & Syaoran xD its just, who in real life falls in love in 2 days? XD I still hope you enjoy this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:  
1. **I obviously do not own CCS.

**reviews please (/ flames welcomed to.  
sorry for the late update! **  
;candee


	12. First Kiss

Chapter 12.  
Sakura looked around at her surroundings, her so-called friends standing there stupidly gaping at _them_. She scrunched up her nose and turned to Tomoyo, "T-tomo you're not going to make me do _it_ are you?" She asked nervously, Tomoyo's lips parted to say something, then closed.

Tomoyo laughed, she was nervously looking down at her feet, "Ehehe… It would kinda be kawaii…"

Sakura grabbed her friends arm and tugged it tightly, making Tomoyo lift her head. Sakura flashed her friend her saddest puppy dog eyes, "Tomoyo!" She exclaimed  
mournfully. Tomoyo tried to look away, Sakura let out an exasperated "Hmph." And walked over to Chiharu, "You'll help me right?" she pleaded, Chiharu pretended not to hear, and began to whistle.

Sakura let out a groan as she went from person to person, "Sazuki!" She said happily, putting her arm around her friend's shoulder's, "My _new_ best friend," She shot Tomoyo a death glare, Tomoyo stared at her, with her mouth rolled into an O-shape, "You'll help me right? Old buddy, old pal!" Sakura asked with a weak smile.

Sazuki returned the smile, "Well---"

"_NEW_ BEST FRIEND?" Tomoyo asked angrily, interrupting Sazuki.

Sakura crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at Tomoyo, "Yeah. A best friend who WON'T make me kiss some nasty bonehead." She snapped.

Syaoran coughed, "Right here!" He said, Sakura rolled her eyes at him, '_Who cares where you are! Just as long as my lips and yours don't touch!_' She thought to herself.

Tomoyo let out a defeated sigh, "FINE! You win! I won't make you kiss him… no matter how KAWAII it would be to film it…" She said, disappointment in her tone.

Sakura grinned and hugged Tomoyo tightly, "THANNNK YOU!" She said happily.

"Akk. CAN'T… BREATHE… AHKKK!" Tomoyo coughed trying to escape from humongous bear hug.

Sakura laughed nervously and let go, she skipped in circles around Syaoran, "I don't have to kiss you! I don't have to kiss you! NANANAANA!" She sand happily.

Meiling quickly grabbed Sakura's wrist, to stop her from skipping, "You gottah Saku!" Meiling insisted trying to push Sakura towards Syaoran.

Sakura stuck out her feet as breaks and shook her head in the no-direction, "N-no I don't! Tomoyo said so." She said childishly, trying to get away from Meiling, "Right Tomoyo?" Sakura said, shooting Tomoyo a pair of puppy dog eyes.

Tomoyo nodded her head, "Yeah, she doesn't have to." Tomoyo said defensively, pulling on Sakura's arm.

Meiling grabbed Sakura's other arm, "Why shouldn't she? Besides, she made me suffer from a terrible head-ache yesterday, her turn to suffer!" Meiling said evilly, as she tugged on Sakura's arm.

"But she cant!" Tomoyo said, pulling on Sakura's other arm.

Syaoran sweat-dropped and looked around him, people were watching the two girls play tug-o-war with a frog—girl. "WHY CANT SHE?" Meiling asked pulling harder.

"Because! THIS WILL BE HER FIRST KISSS, IT HAS TO BE SPECIAL!" Tomoyo said pulling harder.

Syaoran scoffed, "FIRST?" He asked laughing. Sakura blushed and shot Tomoyo an angry look.

Everyone looked at Sakura, "STOP STARING AT ME! AND STOP PULLING ME! IF YOU WANT A TUG-O-WAR TOY, THEN GO GET THE BONEHEAD!" She demanded angrily, stomping her feet like an angry five year old.

Everyone blinked twice at her, "How bout them cream puffs huh Eriol?" Ken and Mikey asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Hehe… So shopping, was fun?" Sazuki half stated, half asked Chiharu.

Tomoyo and Meiling quickly let go of Sakura, causing her to drop on the floor with a loud thud, "Hehe… so how was shopping?" Meiling asked Tomoyo causally.

Sakura stood up rubbing her bottom, glaring at the people who were giving her weird looks, Syaoran bit his lip to hold his laughter, his face red. "WHAT. IS. SO. FUNNY?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth, her question directed to Syaoran.

"YOU." His answer was short, and surprisingly funny to the people around him.

Sakura quickly grabbed her purse and walked to the exit of the store, grumbling angry words to herself, "SAKU!" Her friends yelled at her back, she flipped her hand in the air showing that she didn't care.

"Where are you going?" Meiling asked as she and the group ran after her.

Sakura stopped at the front of the exit, as soon as her friends were near enough to hug, she shrugged her shoulders, "Home." She said.

Meiling blinked at her, "You cant. Your stuff is at _my_ house, your gonna have to come to _my_ house to come get it." She said, emphasizing the word: '_My_'.

Sakura pushed open the doors, "Like what stuff?" She asked, as she continued to walk.

"Um… like your clothes?" Meiling stated.

"And, your car!" Sazuki chimed in.

Sakura shrugged, "Keep the clothes. And that's not my car, its Tomoyo's." She said bluntly.

Chiharu quickly grabbed Sakura's purse, "Come on Sakura, go to Mei's with us, we have your purse!" She said holding the purse up in the air.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest then closed it and shrugged her shoulders again, "Keep the purse, I have my cell phone and my wallet in my pockets." She said with an innocent smile.

Chiharu sweat-dropped and handed Sakura her purse, "Eh… how are you going to get home Sakura? Its sooo cold outside, you can't possibly walk 5 miles!" Tomoyo said, pretending to shiver.

Sakura tapped her chin, "Taxi." She answered waving her hand in the air for a taxi. She let out a giggle, "And my phone and wallet weren't in my purse." She said with a giggle as she reached to open the taxi door.

Mikey pulled Sakura's hand down, and dismissed the taxi, "But, what if a… a…GHOST, comes? What are yeah gonna do?" Mikey asked.

Sakura laughed nervously, "There are no ghosts _here_! Don't be silly…" She said her voice turning into a worried whisper.

"Yeah, they aren't any here," Sakura smiled and nodded her head in a '_I Told You So_' fashion, "But they could be somewhere _there_." Ken added.

Sakura let out an annoyed groan, "Why is it so important I go home with you guys?" She asked crossing her arms.

Everyone looked at Sakura then at Syaoran, "NOTHING!" They said casually.

"SAKURA!" Sakura turned her head to see who was yelling her name.

"Hey KAIJU!" Touya said playfully ruffling his sister's hair.

"'Nii-chan!" Sakura said happily, "I have a ride! Bye guys!" She said quickly, as she grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him to the parking lot.

Her friends looked at her and sighed, "So, seriously, she never had a kiss before?" Syaoran asked breaking the silence with his laughter.

Meiling sweat-dropped and hit him in the back of the head, "Shut up gaki."

---

"I'm going to go to the park ok? Tell daddy I'll be back later!" Sakura said getting out of her brother's car and running down the street to Penguin Park. Her brother nodded and went inside the house. Sakura sat on a swing and swung herself gently, the breeze hitting her face, "I'm saving my first kiss." She told herself, as she began to pick up speed, "No nasty, conceited, bonehead is going to take it." She said to herself.

"What would I want from you?" A voice said from behind her.

Sakura jumped off the swing in shock, landing on her face, she slowly looked up at the stranger… "Oh, its you." She said, standing up and dusting herself off.

Syaoran scoffed, "If you hate me so much then why do you talk about me?" He looked around then looked at her with a questioned look, "Whom are you talking to anyways?" He asked sitting on the swing.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, "I hate you." She simply said, walking over to a bench.

Syaoran followed her, "Then stop talking about me." He retorted.

Sakura stood up and walked over to a new bench, "Stop following me!" She demanded.

Syaoran tapped his chin, "Nahh." He said with a grin as he began walking towards Sakura.

"Look, I hate you, you hate me, now leave me alone so that we can be happy!" Sakura said clapping her hands together, flashing him a fake smile, as she headed for the swing set.

Syaoran grinned, and followed her; Sakura sat down on the swing and slowly rocked it. "I never said I hated you" Syaoran said, whispering in her ear from behind, his voice brought tingles to Sakura's stomach, Syaoran sat in the swing next to her, "I just greatly dislike you." He said, sticking his tongue out. Sakura hung her head down-wards to hide her red cheeks.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ehh, I got bored at Mei's." He answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Sakura gawked at him, "How could you be bored at Mei's house? It's so… _fun_! Especially when you're…"

Syaoran shot her a hopeful look, "When I'm what?" He asked with a small smile.

Sakura smiled innocently at him, "When you're… not there." She said swinging herself higher into the sky.

Syaoran sweat-dropped," Yeah, well it's not so fun when the girls get bored and decide to play: 'Beauty Shop' and the guys have to be the 'customers.'" Syaoran said rolling his eyes.

Sakura snapped her fingers, "I SHOULD HAVE STAYED!" She joked.

Syaoran gave her a weak smile, "And besides, I tend to enjoy myself more, when I'm around my pet Frog." He joked.

Sakura returned the smile, "Yeah, I guess… life is more exciting with a bonehead." She said looking up at the sky.

Syaoran cleared his throat, "So… you really never had a first kiss before?" He asked.

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Yeah…" She whispered, stopping her swing.

Syaoran smiled at her, "I haven't had mine yet either…" He said in monotone, kicking the sand with his feet.

Sakura looked at him with shock, "Whatever happened to 'Your ex-girlfriends'?" She asked with a snort.

"Just cause I went out with them, doesn't mean I have to kiss 'em." Syaoran said looking at Sakura, "Besides, I'm saving my first kiss for someone special…" He said looking at the sunset.

Sakura stared at him, her mouth opened, "Then why the heck did you wanna kiss me for?" She asked.

Syaoran grinned, "You ruined the moment 'Kura." Sakura sweat-dropped, "Just stop gaping at my handsomeness and watch the sunset." He said jokingly.

Sakura pouted at him, and turned to watch the sunset. Syaoran took a quick glance at Sakura then looked down at the ground, before she noticed him staring, he looked at his and her shadows, then looked up at the sunset, '_Why did I want to kiss her?_' Syaoran thought to himself, stealing one more glance at Sakura.

Her hair was flowing behind her, and her eyes were shining brightly, she stared at Syaoran from the corner of her eye, '"_I'm saving my kiss for someone special"_' His words rang in her head, as she looked at him, his hair was its natural messy self, and his eyes… they seemed somewhat _warm_ now, "Then why did he want to kiss me?" She whispered to herself.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura looked at him with embarrassment, "Huh?" She asked stupidly.

"You said something? I couldn't hear it." Syaoran said waiting for Sakura's reply.

"Oh hehe… I said, um…" Sakura tried t think of a quick answer, "I said, it was nice hanging out with you… _bonehead_." She said with a smile as she reached for a floating cherry blossom.

Syaoran smiled, "Back at yeah Froggy, back at yeah." Syaoran paused, "Oh and promise me one thing..."

Sakura looked up at him, "Um what?" She asked, placing the flower in her hair.

"Promise me, that before your Prince Charming kisses you…" he paused, trying to think of the right words, "Before he kisses you, tell me first?" He said with a lop-sided smile.

Sakura smiled, "Only if, you do the same thing." Sakura said sticking out her pinky, "Pinky Promise?" She asked.

Syaoran put his pinky near hers, "Pinky Promise." He said with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **I hope it wasn't to mushy xD or to _fast_. I hope you all liked this chapter! I'll try to update as soon as I can, I'm starting school tomorrow! Eeek. I don't wanna go back to school. SAVE ME! XD aha. Well, hope you enjoy! (Hope it wasn't boring xD)

**DISCLAIMER:  
1. **I _OBVIOUSLY_ DON'T OWN CCS

**please review / flames welcomed **

;candee


	13. Hard Cookies

Chapter 13.  
They hooked pinkies and smiled at each other, Syaoran, feeling the redness on his cheeks, quickly withdrew his pinky and let out a cough, "Herm… I think we better go?" He said, standing up and shrugging his shoulders.

Sakura jumped off the swing and looked at the sky, it was getting dark, "Yeah…" She said as she and Syaoran walked side by side, silence filling the gap between them. '_Good job Syaoran! You softy!'_ Syaoran thought to himself angrily, '_Can't believe you told her you never had a first kiss before!_' he yelled at himself mentally, as he remembered what had just happened. He had told a girl, that he had only met with two days ago, his deepest darkest secret, Syaoran let out an angry groan, '_Your so stupid! Now she probably thinks you…_like_ her._' Syaoran stopped walking as he thought about it, '_me? Like? Her?_' He asked himself, as he stared at Sakura, who was obviously lost in her own thoughts.

'_That was awkward… usually we're at each other's throats? What just happened? I must be dreaming! Someone pinch me!' _She thought to herself as she looked to her side for Syaoran, '_Huh_? _Where'd he go_?' She thought to herself as she turned her head to look for him, "You bonehead! What are you doing?" She asked with a snort, Syaoran was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at the sky with his index finger tapping his chin.

Syaoran quickly snapped out of his trance and frowned, "Ribbit." He answered stupidly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and playfully punched him, "Boneheads." She said with a joking smile, "I guess this is my stop," She pointed to her house, "Arigato." She said with a smile as she opened her door, Syaoran nodded and began to walk to Meiling's house. '_Uh… what does Arigato mean?_' Syaoran asked himself.

**MEILING'S MANSION**

Syaoran let out a yawn as he entered Meiling's mansion, he calmly walked into the living room and took out a newspaper, he sat on the couch and opened it up, "SYAORAN!" Meiling said in surprise as she ran over to give Syaoran a big bear hug, Syaoran immediately jumped up and tried to get Meiling off of him.

"W---H---COUGH---WHAT?" He asked coughing.

"We thought you were missing! WHY THE HECK DID YOU JUST LEAVE?" Meiling asked, wagging an accusing finger at him.

"Well, I wanted to walk, then I saw--- wait we?" He asked looking around the room. Twelve eyes stared back at him, "Uh… hi?" He said, confusion in his voice.

"Hi." Everyone greeted him.

There was a sudden silence, Syaoran kicked the floor, the spotlight was on him.   
"Er… yeah…. Gotta go… uh yeah." He said pointing upstairs. Everyone nodded as they watched him walk up the stairs.

Once he was upstairs, everyone went back to what they were doing, Tomoyo quickly redialed Sakura's cell-phone number, '_Why wont she, arg! ANSSWERR!_' Tomoyo thought angrily as she tried to bite a cookie. She rolled her eyes and pressed the redial button, "Those are some hard cookies!" Eriol exclaimed.

Tomoyo angrily lifted her head up, "YOU PERVERT!" She angrily said, striking him with a slap.

Eriol fell on the floor with a painful thud, he looked up at her with an annoyed expression, "WHY IS IT THAT EVERYTHING I SAY SOMETHING YOU THINK IT AS TO DO WITH YOUR CHEST!" He asked angrily.

Tomoyo sweat-dropped, "Sorry?" She said sticking out a hand to help him up.

Eriol grabbed her hand and hoisted himself up, "Ehh forget it." He said, returning to his usual calm self, "Mm. That's weird." He said tapping his chin.

Tomoyo looked at him and turned off her phone, "What?" She asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"Your best friend, and my best friend were missing." He said, glancing up at the stairs. 

Tomoyo sweat-dropped, "Don't think to hard, you might explode." She said sarcastically, "And besides, so what? That's not weird, Sakura went to her house, and Syaoran went who knows where?" She pointed out.

Eriol rolled his eyes, "Do you, by any chance no where _Penguin Park_ is?" He asked.

Tomoyo blinked, "Uh yeah, it's like a block or so away from Sakura's house… why?" She asked, trying to bite the cookie.

Eriol grinned evilly, "'Cause that's where… Syaoran went." He said facing Tomoyo.

Tomoyo stared at him, her mouth wide open, the tooth-breaking cookie in mid-air, her eyes slowly looking at the stairs, "Yeah, still no big deal." She said throwing the cookie onto the plate.

Eriol sweat-dropped, "Syaoran," Eriol pointed to the stairs, "Penguin Park," He paused to make sure Tomoyo was listening, "Sakura, home." Eriol paused, "Penguin Park _near_ home." He said using hand movements. Tomoyo stupidly nodded, "Sakura, not answering phone?" He said slowly. 

Tomoyo nodded, "Yeah so? The only time she doesn't answer her cell is when, 1. She's sleeping, 2. She's eating, 3. She's at the park OR 4. She's with a guy…" Eriol grinned, with an '_I Told You So_' expression plastered on his face. Tomoyo returned the evil grin, "You don't think that they happened to…"

"Run into each other?" Eriol finished. Tomoyo grinned and nodded, she took out her "trusty camcorder", "Tomorrow, meet me at Penguin Park at exactly 2:00 pm." She said, mischief in her eyes.

Eriol nodded his head, "Why 3?" He asked.

"Trust me, Sakura _always_ goes to the park at 3, unless that is, she's with me." Tomoyo said matter of factly.

"And what makes you so sure Syaoran is gonna be there?" He asked, '_Maybe Syaoran is right, maybe I should become a lawyer…_' He thought to himself.

"Easy. You walk by his room, and pretend your on your cell, then say: '_Why does Sakura always go to Penguin Park at 3? Could she possibly be waiting for someone?_'" Tomoyo said her hands on her hips.

"Like that'll work. Syaoran's a hard cookie you know." He said with a sly grin.

Tomoyo restrained herself from smacking him, "I hate you." She said through gritted teeth.

"The feeling's mutual." He said calmly.

"Keep talking and the only thing you'll feel is pain… from the south border." She said with an innocent smile. 

Eriol grinned, "Ahh… a challenge." He stated pushing up his glasses.

Tomoyo smiled, "Mm… That reminds me, my school needs a male cheerleader," Eriol froze, "Would you like to join? You surely showed your best effort at the mall, remember? When you ran behind Sakura and me? Your cheer showed so much enthusiasm!" She said, clapping her hands together.

"At least I have the body to be a cheerleader." He snorted.

"Excuse me?" Tomoyo asked looking at herself in the mirror, "And what is wrong with my figure?" She snapped.

"Well, let's just say, that when you go to the beach to take a swim, people mistake you for a whale." Eriol said with an evil grin.

Tomoyo's mouth was open in a wide o-shape, "How could I not have the figure, but you, who eats cream puffs like every single day, have it?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Easy, unlike some people, who stuff their mouths full of fattening foods like… hard cookies." Tomoyo crossed her arms, "I only eat one main sugar food group, which only adds a little bit of weight to my body, but not to much weight to look well like… a _whale_." He said.

"Stop saying things to make yourself feel better." Tomoyo said crossly, "Me and you both know that you are suffering from obesity," Tomoyo grinned, "But that's ok! I think some girls still think fat boys are cute." Tomoyo said with a wink.

"You seem to think highly of your self," He said with a snort, "Hm," He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I don't know if any guys still like conceited girls, but I think some still do." Eriol said, returning the wink.

"Screw them, I only want one guy in my life, and his opinion is the only one that really matters to me." She said stuffing her things into her backpack.

"My my, Tomoyo dear, you do know that its very bad to flirt with someone while your…boyfriend," Eriol scrunched his nose in disgust when he said the word '_boyfriend_', "is away." He finished, shaking his head at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo snorted, "Since when did I say I had a boyfriend?" She asked.

Eriol blinked at her with confusion, "You don't have one? I thought you did 'cause you said…"

Tomoyo grinned and picked up her plate of cookies and walked towards the Kitchen, "Get your facts strait before you start jumping into conclusions Sherlock." She said, putting her plate in the sink. 

---

**SYAORAN'S ROOM**  
Syaoran took a glance around his room, thoughts flying in and out of his head, he walked over to his desk and glanced at the two sentence letter, "Might as well…" He said picking up his pen…

_Day Two/Three At Tomoeda:  
I AM GOING INSANE! I SWEAR, THIS IS NO HOUSE! IT IS A… MEILING TORTURE HOUSE!_ _I swear, Meiling has gotten crazier! And no mother, I am no over-exaggerating! You see, she decided that it would be fun to have a 'sleepover' at her house, well; there is this one girl, (And no, I do not like her, so stop cheering and 'kawaii-ing' over it, that means you: Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, and Feimei!) Anyways, the girls name is "Sakura" and I and she, DEFINETLY DO NOT GET ALONG! Seriously! We were arguing, and then the next thing I know, I was kidnapped and thrown into some torture chamber WITH "Sakura"! And guess who put us there? MEILING AND ERIOL! They said that we "deserved" it! That's just… GAH! OH AND THEN! MEILING PLACED MY UNDERWARE IN _HER _BACKPACK! IT IS DEFINETLY EMBERASSING  
for a guy when a GIRL finds a pair of BOXERS THAT SAYS: find the pot of gold on it in her backpack! NOT FUNNY! Uhg! Feimei, please tell mother to bring me home! I know that Fuutie probably ignored my short letter when I asked her to tell mother. SO PLEASE, I AM YOUR ONE AND ONLY BROTHER, SAVE ME!  
-- Syaoran_

Syaoran let out a sigh and read over his letter, he scrunched up his nose, "To long.. and it sounds like I'm a chicken!" He read over the letter again and began to erase some words, his final letter was…

_ I AM GOING INSANE! I SWEAR, THIS IS NO HOUSE! IT IS A… MEILING TORTURE HOUSE!_ _Feimei, please tell mother to bring me home! I know that Fuutie probably ignored my short letter when I asked her to tell mother. SO PLEASE, I AM YOUR ONE AND ONLY BROTHER, SAVE ME!  
-- Syaoran _

"like, I was really going to tell them about Sakura." He said with a snort as he put the letter in one of the desk drawers. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **I know, its kinda short and uh yeah? XD not one of my _best_ chapters. I think I've gotten bad? Idk. You tell me. OMG. 101 REVIEWS? YAY :D aha. But pelase, do tell me if I've gotten bad at writing! I don't want to write a story that you all don't enjoy xD I went back to school yesterday, AND I ALREADY HAVE HW! UHG! Well gotta go ! later!

**DEDICATIONS: **This chapter was dedicated to: _YOKIE_ (: I hope you like the Tomoyo & Eriol _fluffiness_ !

**DISCLAIMER:  
1. **I obviously do not own CCS.

;candee


	14. Surprise, Surprise!

Chapter 14.  
It was nearly 10:00 PM when Syaoran finally decided to go back downstairs, he checked his wrist watch as he went down stairs, "It's been 5 hours, surely they went home by now." He said to himself as he stepped down from the last step. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw Meiling and Eriol, alone, watching TV.

"Look who decided to finally join us." Meiling said sarcastically looking at Syaoran from the couch.

Syaoran snorted, "You should be happy and overwhelmed to be in my presence." He said conceitedly.

Eriol choked on his soda and faced him, "Just cause you're the heir to the Li clan doesn't make you the king." He said sweat dropping.

Meiling nodded in agreement, "Whatever, now scoot." Syaoran said trying to find a spot on the couch.

Meiling let out an annoyed groan and moved over to the side, she let out a yawn, "Mann.. Its like waaaay to quiet!" She explained, blinking at the silence.

Eriol grinned, "Yeah, it seems more quieter whenSakura isn't around neh?" Eriol said, giving Meiling a wink.

Meiling grinned, "Yes, that's right… When Sakura isn't here, the King seems to be speechless." Meiling said, playing along.

Syaoran felt the heat rise to his cheeks, "What! There wasn't anything to talk about!" He exclaimed, trying to defend himself.

His two cousins gave him Cheshire smile, "Really? So when Sakura-chan is here, there's always something to talk about?" Syaoran opened his mouth to protest, butMeiling ignored him, "Ahh… I get it. Eriol and me have gotten boring is it? Life with Sakura is more exciting?" She asked pretending to be sad.

Syaoran opened then closed his mouth like a fish out of water, '_That was what I had _exactly _said to Sakura at the park_…' He thought to himself.

"Oh look Mei! Looks like our dear IceKing is speechless!" Eriol said with a grin so big that it reached his ears.

Syaoran snapped out of lala land and gave them both glares; "Let me break it down to simpler terms, since it seems that your two brains are to small to comprehend, I. HATE. HER." He paused and looked at his two cousins O-shaped mouths, "SHE. HATES. ME, COMPRENDE?" He asked angrily.

Meiling and Eriol stared silently at Syaoran, then turned their heads to face each other, Meiling turned back to face Syaoran, "Ok, 1. YOU ARE SUCHA NERD!" She snorted, "Do you comprende Eriol?" She asked mocking him.

Eriol laughed, "No I'm sorry Meiling, my brain is to small for me to comprehend even the simple terms." He said mockingly.

Syaoran crossed his arms and looked away, letting out a '_Humph_.' sound. "Aw c'mon Syaoran!" Meiling said trying to hold in her laughter, "If you really didn't like her then why are you worked up about it?" She asked, playfully punching him on the arm.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "You two are so dumb." He said, his stare not leaving the TV.

"Oh, so NOW you say things more simple-y." Eriol said, scoffing. "Oh, and by the way, I heard about your run-in with Sakura at the park today." Eriol said as he began channel surfing.

Syaoran stiffened and dropped his arms, "H-how did you know?" He asked, stuttering. Meiling looked at Syaoran then at Eriol, '_How did _he_ know_?' She asked herself.

Eriol blinked twice at him, he gave Syaoran abig smile, "I was just bluffing! I didn't know you actually _did_ run into her!" He said, mischief in his eyes, '_Man, Tomoyo was right! Bluffing WORKED!'_ He thought to himself happily.

Syaoran's face was bright red, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out, "Ahh… so what happened at the park today Syaoo?" Meiling asked with a grin, Syaoran hung his head downwards to hide his red face, "Come on Syao! Musta been something good 'cause you, the Ice King of Hong Kong, actually looked _happy_ when you came home." Meiling said nudging Syaoran with her elbow.

Syaoran slowly brought his head up, the redness in his cheeks were barely noticeable now, "Nothing. I saw her. She saw me. W—I left." He said grabbing the remote from Eriol. '_OH, don't forget you also followed her around the park and swung in the swings with her! Then, you both watched a sunset and made a _Pinky Promise_, that you'd tell each other before either of you get your _first kisses_, and it was _your_ idea! Then _you_ stayed silent and walked her home!_' A voice said in his head.

Syaoran let out a surprised cough, '_And you are?_' He asked himself, as Eriol and Meiling blabbed on and on about whatever they were talking about, '_I'm Dr. Evil,_' Syaoran's eyes popped open in surprise, '_Dumbhead,' _The voice scoffed,_ 'I'm your conscience!'_ The voice snorted, '_Dr. Evil? Riight. Anyways, me and you both know that you are _lying_.' _It said in an annoying, goody-goody, I-never-tell-lies, voice.

Syaoran let out a snort, '_And your point is?'_ He asked as he nodded his head dumbly at whatever Meiling and Eriol were saying, '_My point is,'_ The voice paused, '_Is, that you are lying! YOU ENJOYED SPENDING TIME WITH SAKURAAA!_' It said in a high-pitched voice.

Syaoran dropped the remote on the coffee table in front of him, '_Uh… no. I did not enjoy it. I hated it. Now leave_.' He said threateningly, trying to focus on the TV and on Eriol and Meiling's conversation.

'_One, no matter how hard I try to get out of this small space, that you call a brain, I'm stuck here.'_ It snapped, '_and two, you do like her! YOU DO YOU DO YOU DO!'_ It paused, '_And you know how I know?'_ It paused to create suspense, '_Me and your heart are childhood pals, and _heart _told me that it skips a beat every time you see her!_' The voice said with a taunting tone.

Syaoran's eye twitched, '_Great, I'm talking to an _'It' _that thinks _'It' _is my _'Heart'_s childhood friend_.' He glanced at Meiling, '_Yup. I've gone crazy_!' He thought letting out a sigh. "SO DO YOU?" Meiling asked, interrupting Syaoran's thoughts.

Syaoran blinked at her, "Do I what?" He asked.

Meiling glared at him and wagged a finger at him, "Were you not listening?" She asked, annoyance in her tone.

Syaoran grinned, "What is with that _accusing finger of yours? Is it like your trademark!_" He asked, imitating Meiling.

Eriol laughed, "Ooh! You gonna take that Mei?" He asked.

Meiling stood up and put her hands on her hips, "Say whatever you want you conceited ugly thing you!" She put up a hand to wag a finger then quickly put it down, "But just to let you know, if you don't make a moveon Sakura now, _Ken _will." She said giving him one more glare before going upstairs.

Syaoran's heart stopped, "Ken?" He asked out loud, a picture of Ken flashing into his mind.

Eriol let out a whistle, "Wooah. Ken huh? Who woulda thought?" He asked with a shrug as he stood up. Syaoran stared at the TV, Eriol waved a hand in front of his face, "Hello? Anyone in there?" He asked knocking on Syaoran's head.

"Ken?" Syaoran asked again.

Eriol shrugged, "Uh yeah. You know, black hair? Brown eyes? White polo? Blue jeans?" Eriol asked, trying to describe Ken.

Syaoran glared at him, "I KNOW WHO HE IS!" He shouted, as he stood up and walked towards the stairs.

Eriol shrugged and looked around him, it was just him in the dark, with a very scary commercial playing on the TV, he shook with fear, "Hehe… Syaoran?" He said, his voice shaking, "WAIT FOR ME YOU GAKI!" He yelled, running for the stairs, not even bothering to turn off the TV.

Syaoran grinned and turned off the rest of the lights and locked himself in his room, "GAKKKKIIIIIIII!" Eriol yelled, slamming his door loud enough for Syaoran to hear. Syaoran smiled in satisfaction and lay down on his bed. Eriol sat down, his back towards his door and grinned, "Time, for the second part of the plan…" He cleared his throat and pretended to speak on the phone, "WHAT? SORRY, CAN'T HEAR YOU." He yelled loudly, waiting for a response from Syaoran.

"SHUT UP!" Syaoran yelled angrily from his room.

Eriol grinned, "Bingo." He said, clearing his throat, "WHAT? WHY WOULD _SAKURA_ WANT TO _ALWAYS _GO TO _PENGUIN PARK_ AT _3:00 PM_?" He paused, no sound from Syaoran, "WHAT? SHE WAITS FOR _SOMEONE_? LIKE WHO?" He asked loudly. "WHAT? HE-HELLO? DARN! LOW BAT!" He said with a fake sad tone in his voice.

Syaoran's eyes were nearly popping out of his head, '_3:00 pm. Penguin Park. Sakura. Someone?'_ He thought to himself, the minute he heard Eriol yell Sakura's name he rushed towards the door and tried to hear every word Eriol was saying. He scoffed, "Why do you care?" He asked himself, as he began to pace around the room.

"It's just Sakura. And who cares if she's at the park… at 3:00 pm, waiting for _Ken_?" He asked himself, specifically thinking of Ken as the "someone" Eriol was referring to. He went to his bed and lay down, "Why do I care?" he asked himself, looking at the ceiling, he glanced at the guitar standing near the closet,

"_Itsu datte aitsu no koto nante kankee nanka nai n' da kara  
Asufaruto ketobashite kaerimichi wo isogu_"He sang quietly as he closed his eyes to sleep. 

Translated: "_When did she start to mean so much to me?  
I don't know why  
Fly over the asphalt and hurry home_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hm, not really funny, but this is more like the "it all comes together" chappie. Yeah know? Aha. Hope it didn't bore you TO much. Next chapter will be better & wayyy more fun to read. Promise. :D aha. Hope you enjoy! Omg! 110 reviews! YIPPPPEEE!

**DEDICATED TO: **All the reviewers! Yay for the reviewers! Wooopie!

**DISCLAIMERS:  
1. **I obviously do not own CCS.  
**2. **I do not own the song, that Syaoran as singing, it is _his_ song. Titled: Kini Naru Aitsu, Syaoran's song.

**OH!  
**Did I surprise you when I said Ken like Sakura to? Aha. If you want a big, HUGE hint, about the upcoming chapter**s**, then read on, if not, stop here! HINT: Remember Secret Santa Shopping? When Ken bought something? WINK. WINK.

**Reviews greatly appreciated, flames welcomed, but don't go overboard! **

; candee


	15. Just the Three Of Us

Chapter 15.  
_Rinnng! Riiiinnng!_ '_Huhwahh?_' Sakura thought to herself, as she lazily sat up in her bed. She let out a yawn and glared at the phone, "Gahh! Stupid phone! STOP RINGING!" She yelled angrily, throwing a pillow at her phone.

"SHUT UP KAIJU!" Touya yelled from downstairs, "IF YOU WANT IT TO STOP RINGING THEN ANSWER IT!" He yelled angrily, Sakura sweat-dropped and listened to the annoying ringing of the phone, '_But I'm so tired…_' She thought to herself.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to block out the ringing sound, Touya glared at the stairs and nodded is head in the no-direction with annoyance, while he flipped through the newspaper in his hand, "Stupidgoodfornothingkaiju." He grumbled as he walked towards the phone. "Hello?" He asked, anger clearly in his tone. Sakura peeked from under her covers, '_YES! HE ANSWERED IT!_" She thought happily, closing her eyes to go back to sleep, "OH HELLO TOMOYO." Touya said loudly, Sakura opened her eyes, "WHAT? SAKURA? OH IM SORRY, BUT THE MONSTER IS STILL SLEEPING IN ITS CAVE---"

"Tomo?" Sakura asked, grabbing the phone from Touya, "Hello?" She asked again.

Touya glared at Sakura and went back to his breakfast, "A bucket of water couldn't wake her up, but a phone call from Tomoyo does?" He said with snort, "Monsters, I'll never understand them." He said biting off a piece of his toast.

Sakura smiled kindly at him, "One moment please," She said into the phone. She walked over to Touya, with a big smile on her face, "I AM NOT A MONSTER!" She yelled, as she stomped on his foot.

Touya dropped his toast and rubbed his foot, "OUCH!" He yelled, shooting her a glare as she walked back towards the phone.

"Anyways, what's up Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, as if nothing had happened.

Tomoyo nervously laughed, "Hehe.. It sounds like your house is a torture chamber…hehe…" She said her voice going into a whisper.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Whatever, so why'd yeah call?" Sakura asked, twirling the cord around her finger.

"Are you going to the park today?" Tomoyo asked casually.

Sakura tapped her chin, "Yeah I guess. You know my daily routine," She paused, "Wake up, eat breakfast, step on 'Nii-chan's foot, um, get dressed, and go to the park." Sakura said, reciting her schedule.

Tomoyo nodded to herself, "Riight, and um don't you usually go to the park at 3?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura glanced at the clock, "I guess?" She asked, "Uh… are you like doing a survey on what people do in the morning or something?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo laughed nervously, "Ahah! No! Of course not…" She said her voice turning into a whisper, "Ehehe… So you're going to the park at 3?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura paused, "Sure? Why?" Sakura asked, suspicion in her tone.

Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders, even though Sakura couldn't see it from the other line, "Nothing. I was just you know, wondering." Tomoyo paused, Sakura was really suspicious! "I was wondering because, I was going to go to the park anyways, but I have to do something… so I was going to get there at 4" Tomoyo said quickly.

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Ok? Gee Tomoyo you don't have to get so worked up about it, I was juts wondering!" Sakura tapped her chin; "I'll meet you at the park at 4 the---"

"NO! YOU GO AT 3." Tomoyo demanded.

Sakura sweat-dropped, and pulled the phone away from her ears, "Uh why?" She asked.

Tomoyo laughed nervously, "Eheh… Well, it's your routine!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "So?" She asked, "Why do I go at 3 and you go at 4?" Sakura asked, her suspicion growing.

Tomoyo stuttered, "Uh, eh, huh, well, see, uh, surprise?" She half asked, half stated.

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Surprise what?" She asked.

"You see, I have a… surprise for you. And well, you have to be there first, cause if we go at the same time it wont be a surprise?" She said, laughing nervously.

Sakura smiled, "A surprise? OK! SEE YOU THERE! BYE!" Sakura said happily, hanging up the phone before Tomoyo could even respond. She grabbed a cup and poured orange juice into it. She grabbed her cup and sat down in a chair to eat.

"Is it your birthday?" Touya asked dumbly, glancing at the calendar.

Sakura paused, her toast in mid-air, "No! 'Nii-chan! YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER MY BRITHDAY?" She asked angrily, dropping her toast on the plate.

Touya quickly stood up and backed away from her, "N-no! But… then why is Tomoyo giving you a surprise!" Touya asked, hiding behind a chair.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something then closed it, she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her toast as she went upstairs, "I don't know." She said dumbly eating her toast.

Touya sweat-dropped, "When is her birthday?" He asked himself, as he ran for the calendar.

**MEILING'S MANSION**

Eriol sleepily woke up, he glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed, "1? OH SNAP!" He yelled, jumping out of his bed, he put on a blue polo and a pair of jeans. He put on his glasses and ran downstairs. BAM! "Uhg! Gaki!" Meiling yelled angrily, rubbing the bump on her head.

Eriol laughed nervously, "Sorry! Gotta go!" He said rushing for the stairs.

Meiling grabbed the collar of Eriol's polo, and stopped him, "Were are you going?" She asked.

Eriol was still trying to run, "Late! Late! Let go Mei!" He pleaded, trying to escape. '_Gee, Mei has one tight grip for a girl… maybe she's a…_'

"Baka! I know you're late!" Meiling said, interrupting Eriol's thoughts, "But what are you late for?" She asked. Eriol let out a huff, and stopped trying to escape, he turned around to face Meiling, "Ok, but you can not tell anyone!" He said dragging Meiling into his room, he looked around the hallway, making sure no one was there before he closed the door, "Ok, me and Tomoyo," Meiling's mouth dropped open, "No! NOT A DATE!" Eriol yelled angrily, "We're setting up Sakura and Syaoran." He said with a big grin.

Meiling snorted, "ARE YOU SERIOUS? SAKURA? SYAORAN?" She asked laughing, "RIIIGHT." She said, heading for the door.

Eriol stopped her, "No, really Mei! They like each other!" Eriol said, half un-sure.

Meiling looked at him, "Prove it." She demanded.

Eriol sighed, "Fine, come with me and Tomoyo to Penguin Park." He said, explaining to plan to Meiling.

Meiling nodded her head and giggled in excitement as they went downstairs, "Wait, Tomoyo thought of the plan right?" She asked, in a whisper. Eriol nodded, "Phew, ok. Now it makes alotta sense!" She said entering the kitchen.

"What is that suppose to… mean? HI SYAORAN!" Eriol said looking at Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at them, "What are you two doing up so late? At 1 in the afternoon…" He asked, finishing his pancake.

Meiling grinned, "We have plans, we're going to the mall. Coming?" She asked casually, grabbing a pancake.

Eriol timidly grabbed a pancake and sat in a chair, farthest away from Syaoran, "Nahh. Got plans to." Syaoran said, quickly standing up.

Meiling grinned at Eriol, "Oh were are you going?" She asked, slicing up her pancake.

"Uh, sight-seeing?" Syaoran said placing his plate in the sink.

"Right, why not join us? We'll go sight-seeing to." Eriol said, sipping his orange juice.

Syaoran shifted nervously, "Ehehe, nahh. I was going to go the class.. For uh aspiring lawyers. It'd bore you." He said, glancing at the clock.

Meiling grinned, "Yeah I guess, see you at 3—I mean later." She said, quickly stuffing her mouth with a pancake.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "3?" He asked, putting his shoes on.

Eriol laughed nervously, "She meant, we're leaving at 3, just incase you changed your mind." He said, shooting Meiling a glare.

Syaoran nodded, "Riight. Yeah… ok later." He said closing the door behind him.

"MEI!" Eriol yelled angrily, pointing a fork at her, "You nearly gave it away!" He yelled.

Meiling shrugged her shoulders and smiled apologetically, "Whatever, lets go. It's almost 2." She said, quickly grabbing her purse and a coat. Eriol let out a sigh and grabbed a jacket as they went into the garage.

**TOMOYO'S MANSION**

"Wow." Eriol said looking at the house.

Meiling nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, ok, stop looking at my house and let's go! It's already 2:40!" Tomoyo said grabbing Eriol and Meiling and rushing them outside.

**PARK **

Sakura happily swung herself, waiting for Tomoyo's _surprise_. "Well, well, Lookie here." Someone said from behind.

"YAY! Tomoyo…?" Sakura said turning around.

She blinked twice at the person in front of her, "No, but you were close." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Ken?" Sakura asked with a smile, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was walking around and I saw you here." He replied sitting on the swing.

Sakura sat back down in her swing, "Ahh, I see." She said kicking the dirt.

"Were you meeting Tomoyo-chan?" Ken asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! I was, that's why when you said—"

"Well, hello there 'Kura." Another voice said.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said, without even turning around.

"How'd you know?" Syaoran said, sitting on the other swing next to her.

"You're the only one that calls me that, and I really wish you'd stop." Sakura said.

"Aww, but I like it!" Syaoran said with a cocky grin.

Ken cleared his throat, "Herm, hi Syaoran." He said, saying Syaoran's name slowly.

"Hi Ken." Syaoran said with the least bit of interest.

"WHAT IS KEN DOING THERE!" Meiling asked in an angry whisper.

Tomoyo tried to focus on her videotaping, "Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, fine, I told I'm about it." Tomoyo said with an annoyed sigh, as she pressed the zoom button on her camera.

"BUT WHY?" Eriol asked.

"Drama! My movie needs the drama!" Tomoyo said, stars in her eyes.

Meiling and Eriol sweat-dropped and fell-back anime style, "THIS IS ABOUT SETTING UP SAKURA AND SYORAN! NOT TURNING IT INTO A MOVIE!" They both yelled angrily.

"Hey did you hear that?" Ken asked, standing up.

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling quickly ducked, "Look what you two bakas did!" Tomoyo snapped.

Sakura laughed nervously, "It's morning… surely whatever it was, wasn't a ghost, probably just two kids playing!" She said, trying to convince herself.

"Are you scared?" Ken asked, Sakura quickly shook her ehad in the no-direction. "I'm here for you." He said sweetly, giving Sakura a sweet hug. Syaoran looked away in jealousy.

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo whispered.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?" Meiling asked angrily, trying to find a good spot, behind the small bush.

"Syaoran's of course!" Tomoyo said zooming in on the three lovebirds.

"You sure know how to show your support!" Eriol said sarcastically, trying to move around.

"Whatever, shut up! I think Syaoran is gonna say something!" Tomoyo said, shushing them.

"Uh, er… so what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked stupidly.

The three spies sweat-dropped, "Has Syaoran ever dated a girl before?" Tomoyo asked, trying to move around.

"Well, there was that one--- OW!" Eriol rubbed his head.

The three turned around to face an old lady, with a handbag swinging around her right arm, "How dare you three! Kids these days! If you want to sandwich that boy and VIDEO TAPE it, then do it somewhere else! There are children here!" The woman scolded them; she wagged a finger at them and walked away, her hands on her hips.

Meiling and Tomoyo looked at each other, then at the tree, "MY SPOT!" They both yelled, running for the tree. Eriol sat criss-cross applesauce, "Hey, more roomy!" He exclaimed happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE:** Long chappie neh? Aha, hopefully interesting, & enjoyed (: & maybe a little bit funny? Lol. OMG! 122 REVIEWS (: YEE! Aha, sorry, I just had caramel filled Hersheys kisses and Carribean Passion smoothie (Jamba Juice), and French Fries (: IM HYPER! Lol. Sorry It took a while for the chappie! Hope you like! (Sorry for gramatical errors!)

**DISCLAMIER:  
1. **I obviously do not own CCS.  
**  
reviews loved, flames welcomed, but don't be to harsh!candee**


	16. Picnic Part One

Chapter 16.   
"Meiling!" Tomoyo tried to push Meiling away from the tree, "Go.Sit.Eriol!" She demanded, trying get behind the tree. 

"You!" Meiling said, pushing Tomoyo.

"Your cousin!" Tomoyo argued, pointing at Eriol.

Eriol glared at them and put a finger to his lips, trying to quiet them, "SHUT UP!" He whispered angrily, "I can't hear them!" He said, turning his attention back to Ken, Sakura, and Syaoran.

Tomoyo and Meiling stopped arguing and focused their attention back to the three lovebirds, "Erm, So Sakura, you know how I'm in a band?" Ken asked, trying to act casual.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. Silent Spring right?" Sakura asked with a smile.

Ken nodded, "Yeah, see, we made this song, and I wasn't sure if it was good… wanna hear it?" Ken asked, gulping. Syaoran's eyes popped out, he looked at Ken, '_He's in a band? He's going to sing? To… Sakura!_' He asked himself, as imaginary laser beams shot Ken. 

Sakura nodded, "Sure."

"Ok," Ken cleared his throat and began to sing,

_"__Every night before I sleep  
I thank the lord for givin' me  
Another day  
So I can be with you  
'cause I ain't never seen a face  
So beautiful in every way  
I can't believe that I'm here with you  
And I cry_

'cause I - I'm so in love  
'cause you don't know what it means to me  
To finally find someone  
I was searchin'for the perfect girl  
The woman of my dreams  
And now she is in love with me."

Sakura let out an unexpected gasp, "Oh! Wow… Ken! That was so sweet!" Sakura exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Oh… wow." Meiling said, almost speechless.

Tomoyo nodded her head stupidly at her, "When I told him that Sakura was going to the park, I didn't expect him to be singing to her…" She paused, "I seriously invited him just for the 'friendly competition'." She let out a sigh; "I didn't know he was _that_ into her…" She finished.

Eriol looked up at them from the floor, he had a big smile plastered onto his face, "C'mon! Syaoran can do better than that!" He exclaimed.

Meiling and Tomoyo looked at each other, "Yeah, are you sure about that?" Meiling asked with a snort, "The best thing he said to Sakura all day was: 'So what are you doing here?'" She mimicked Syaoran's manly voice.

Tomoyo sadly nodded in agreement, "Yeah, no offense, but Syaoran isn't really the Syaoran I expected. You know the real 'ladies man'." She said adjusting her camera.

Eriol grinned and turned his head, "Trust me, Syaoran is just warming up." He said, '_C'mon Syao. Whatever happened to Mr. Flirty at the mall? You had no trouble flirting with those two girls, why so shy around Sakura?_' Eriol thought to himself.

Ken bowed, "Thanks." He said with a sheepish smile.

Syaoran cleared his throat, to make sure they knew he was still there, "Yeah that was great," He coughed, "Any who, Sakura, I noticed something, you look different today, are you using a new make-up brand?" Syaoran paused, "What was it called again? Oh yeah, 'Why Bother?'" He joked with a grin.

Ken frowned, "Why are you always messing with Sakura?" He asked defensively.

"What's it to you Lover boy?" Syaoran asked standing up.

Ken took a step forward, "Answer the question." He demanded.

Sakura laughed nervously, trying to stop them, she opened her mouth to say something when Syaoran put a hand up to silence her, "Well, she is my pet frog after all." He answered stupidly.

"Sakura is not a frog! And definitely not your pet!" Ken said angrily.

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Uh guys?" She asked.

"Yeah, well who asked for your opinion?" Syaoran paused, "She's my frog, I'm her bonehead." He added.

Ken clenched his fists, "Yeah and this is my middle finger." He said flicking Syaoran off.

Syaoran took a step back, "Yeah, dude, even the gay guys wouldn't wanna do _that_ to you." He retorted.

Ken quickly put his finger down, he stuttered trying to think of a comeback, Syaoran simply crossed his arms and grinned, "Wow. Uh, can you say cockfight?" Meiling said with a giggle.

Eriol gawked at her, "Cockfight?" He asked, "Woooah. Whatever happened to the goody-goody Meiling that never used those kinds of words? The one that seemed to be, as Aunt Yelan would say, 'The Perfect Child'?" Eriol asked, surprised at Meiling's _choice of words_.

Meiling rolled her eyes, "Uhg, Eriol, that was just an act. And, cockfights are what we," She paused and pointed to Tomoyo, "We, Tomoyo, Sakura, Sazuki, and Chiharu, say when we see guys fighting. You know instead of catfight, cockfight?" She asked, checking if Eriol understood her definition. 

Eriol dumbly nodded, "Riiight." He said, "Anyways… back to the uh… cockfight?" He said, slightly twitching when he said the last word.

"I wouldn't be talking Syaoran, you're so ugly you make big-foot look like a super model." Ken said, striking a pose.

Syaoran snorted, "If ugliness were bricks, you'd be the Great Wall Of China."

Eriol grinned; Ken opened his mouth and closed it, "Hah! Dude! Where did Syaoran get those comebacks?" Meiling asked happily, trying to stop herself from running up to Syaoran and giving him a giant bear hug.

Tomoyo laughed in agreement, "I guess Syaoran won! Look! Ken is speechless!" Tomoyo said pointing at Ken.

Sakura continued to stare at Ken and Syaoran, "What? Don't tell me your gaping at the hairy gorilla." Syaoran said pointing to Ken.

Ken stomped his foot in anger, "Me? Gorilla? The zoo keeper paid me to keep you away from them." Ken retorted.

"Hey Ken, I think Barbie's waiting for you." Syaoran said in monotone, taking a seat on the swing. "I think she wants you to sing her the 'Barbie Song'!" Syaoran said in a girly voice, he cleared his throat,

"_I'm Barbie's boy, in this Barbie wo-orld.  
Life with Barbie, its so plastic!  
I can brush her hair, dress her everywhere  
Imagination, she is my creationn! _" 

Syaoran sang happily, changing the lyrics.

Sakura let out a giggle, "Aha, That's funny!" She said laughing.

Ken crossed his arms, "Not really. It was actually very stup----"

A loud laugh from behind the tree and bush interrupted Ken, "AHA! Oh wow! Who knew… Syaoran! Aha!" Tomoyo said laughing hysterically.

Meiling and Eriol nodded in agreement, "Aha! Man, Ken soo lost!" Meiling said hugging her stomach.

Eriol opened his mouth to say something when someone tapped his shoulder, "Fancy meeting you here." Syaoran said with a glare.

Eriol coughed, "It's a small world after all!" He said stupidly.

Tomoyo quickly hid her camera from view, "Hehe, see, uh… I was going to the park, to see…" She looked around the park, and spotted Sakura, "Sakura! Yeah, I was going to see her, so we could have a picnic," She pointed to the picnic basket on the floor, "Then I saw these two, and they wanted to join us?" Tomoyo half stated, half asked.

Meiling and Eriol nodded their head in agreement, "Yup, and see, we were--- wait, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Syaoran scratched his head nervously, "Uh, I was going to try and meet you at the mall? But I got lost?" He stated.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked from behind Syaoran, "What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol.

Ken nodded from behind, "Yeah." He asked, staring at Tomoyo.

"Uh… SURPRISE!" Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol said throwing their hands in the air.

Syaoran, Sakura, and Ken sweat-dropped, "Thanks, but whats the surprise?" Sakura asked looking around the tree and bushes.

Tomoyo grinned, "A picnic Saku!" She grabbed the blanket and spread it under the tree, "Come on _everyone_, have a seat." She said happily, sitting on the blanket.

Meiling and Eriol quickly sat down, Sakura smiled and sat down next to Tomoyo, Syaoran and Ken looked at each other then at the spot next to Sakura, Syaoran grinned, "I guess I'll sit here---"

Ken pushed him, "So'kay Syaoran, go take a seat next to your darling cousin." Ken offered, trying to sit down.

Syaoran flashed him a fake smile, "Oh, but Ken, Meiling would really prefer to sit next to a gentlemen like you." Syaoran said trying to push him aside.

Syaoran pushed Ken hard, causing Ken to fall backwards, Syaoran snickered and quickly sat down next to Sakura, "So, what for lunch?" He asked.

Sakura snorted, "Sorry bonehead, but the picnic area is only for humans." Sakura said reaching for a sandwich.

"Then why are you here?" Syaoran asked biting her sandwich.

Ken grumbled something under his breath as he took a seat next to Meiling, "That was my sandwich!" Sakura yelled angrily. 

"Yeah, so?" Syaoran said reaching in for another bite.

Sakura quickly pulled her hand away, "Back of bonehead, before I break you like a wishbone." She threatened.

"Baby, feel free to open my legs anytime." Syaoran said with a cocky grin.

Meiling laughed, "The only thing I'm going to do to you is cause you pain." Sakura said glaring at Meiling.

"Pain, from which end of my body? The top or _bottom_?" Syaoran said winking at Sakura.

Tomoyo giggled, "I can't hold it in—"

Sakura glared at her, "Don't say it." She demanded.

Tomoyo grinned, "THAT WAS SO KAWAII!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Sakura groaned, "There is nothing 'Kawaii' about this!" She said pointing at Syaoran.

Eriol laughed, "Oh! Then why are you blushing Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head trying to erase the blush, "I'm not blushing! My cheeks are red with… anger!" She said, defending herself.

"Aw, don't hide it 'Kura, you know you like me." Syaoran teased.

Sakura threw the sandwich in his face, "Baka." She grumbled.

Syaoran took the sandwich of his face, and took a bite of it, "Hey, I look good, and taste pretty good to, wanna bite dear?" Syaoran said with a grin as he held the sandwich in front of Sakura's face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **OMMMG! 140 REVIEWS (: LIKE WOW! Aha. TAHNKIES (: Sorry for not updating fast enough xD I hope you like the chapter, sorry if its boring/rushed, I have alotta homework and tests coming up. EW. School sucks. Lol. Mm, and the word: _cockfight_, aha, my friends and me actually made it up, aha. We always say it when we see two guys fighting. Aha. And I decided to put it in (; aha. Hope you enjoy the story (:

**disclaimer**:  
1. I obviously do not own CCS.  
2. I don't own the song that Ken sang, I think it was by baby bash?

**but**, I do own the "remake" of the Barbie Girl song (:

**reviews loved / flames welcomed, but don't be to harsh.**

;candee


	17. I Love Your Laugh

Chapter 17.  
Sakura srcunched her nose up in disgust and pushed away the sandwich, "I will never ever eat that san---" Syaoran quickly stuffed the sandwich in her mouth and winked at her.

Sakura glared at him and tried to swallow the sandwich, "Told you it was good." Syaoran said with a grin.

"I HATE YOU." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, 'Kura, hate is such a strong word!" Syaoran said, putting his hand to his heart. 

Sakura snorted, "Thats why I'm using it." 

Tomoyo grinned and opened her backpack wide enough for the camera to capture Sakura and Syaoran's every move. "Your so childish Sakura, just come clean and tell me you like me." Syaoran said eating the rest of the sandwich.

Ken quickly cleared his throat before Sakura could even reply, "Tomoyo, may I have a word with you?" He asked standing up. Tomoyo nervously nodded and followed him to the swings.

Everyone looked at them with confusion, "More for us---" Meiling quickly slapped Eriol's hand away from the food.

"We need to talk." She said standing up and walking to the other end of the park.

Eriol shrugged and stood up, "What? No! Mei! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH... WITH..._THIS_!" Sakura begged, grabbing Meiling's leg.

Meiling sweat-dropped, and shook Sakura off her foot, "Saku! It's family buisness!" She said with a serious face. 

Sakura let go, "Then why isn't _he_ going with you?" Sakura asked, pointing to Syaoran.

Meiling was about to say soemthing when Syaoran inturrupted, "Wait, first you call me a "_this_", now your calling me a "_he_", make up your mind!" Syaoran said angrily.

Sakura snorted, "UHG! Fine! YOUR AN _IT_!" She paused, "Half boy, half "_this_". HAPPY?" She asked sarcastically.

Syaoran glared at her, "I am not half boy, and definetly not half it," Meiling and Eriol looked at each other then slowly backed away from Sakura and Syaoran, "I am a _man_, and i have proof," his glare softened into a smirk, "Wanna see?" He said in a flirty tone.

Sakura opened and clsoed her mouth like a fish, "P-pervert!" She stuttered.

Syaoran snorted, "I was just kidding! Like i would show a little girl _that_." He said reaching for a soda.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" Sakura retorted, grabbing a sandwich.

"Want to show me the proof?" Syaoran said taking a sip of his soda. Sakura shoved the can upwards angrily, "_COUGH_. SA-KU-_COUGH _RA!" Syaoran said inbetween coughs, soda was spilt all over him.

Sakura smiled, "Yes?" She asked sweetly.

Syaoran glared at her and stood up, "Look what you did!" He said, trying to clean up the mess.

Sakura stood up, "Me? It's my fault? You were the one being perverted!" Sakura said pointing a finger at him.

"I was just kidding!" Syaoran said grabbing napkins, "Why on earth would i be interested in a little girl?" He asked trying to dry himself.

Sakura stomped on his foot, "I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" She said angrily.

"You sure do act like one!" Syaoran yelled back, as he rubbed his foot.

Sakura sat back down on the picnic blanket and began to ate her sandwich, she stuck her tounge out at him, "Hah! You have to eat on the grass! No way will Tomoyo let a sticky _thing_ on her picnic blanket!" Sakura said.

Syaoran glared at her and stared at the food, he felt his stomach growling, Sakura looked up at him and smiled, "Aww! Is the poor boy hungry?" She asked holding up her sandwich.

Syaoran tried to reach for it, "Oh! Sorry little boy! But no sticky people allowed on the blanket!" Sakura said taking the sandwich back.

Syaoran glared at her, then looked down at his shirt, he looked at the food, then down at his shirt again, "Uhg, who cares if i'm in public! I'm hungry!" He said taking off his shirt.

Syaoran threw his shirt on the floor and grabbed a sandwich, taking big mouthfuls, Sakura dropped her sandwich on her plate and gawked at him, '_Oh my... Wow..._' Sakura thought as she continued to stare at Syaoran's body. He was all muscle, but not to much muscle, he was lightly tanned... all in all he had a _great_ body. '_NO! Sakura! Turn away!_' Sakura quickly shook her head and tried to stop staring at Syaoran.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she took sneak peeks at Syaoran, '_I can't help it! Oh my gosh! What happened to you Sakura?_' She thought to herself, as she tried to focus on her sandwich. Syaoran took a glance at Sakura and grinned, "No need to sneak a peek 'Kura." He said causally eating his sandwich. 

Sakura shook her head, "I was not looking at _you_! I was looking at..." Sakura quickly looked around, "Those kids! And... Parents! People dont normally go to the park to find a half naked man!" Sakura snapped.

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "Theres a first time for everything." 

Sakura rollled her eyes, "This is emberassing!"

Syaoran snorted, "This? Emberassing? No. Whats emberassing is... having your zipper down. Nice panties 'Kura, however, i prefer the thong."

Sakura quickly looked down and blushed a deep red, "MY ZIPPER IS NOT DOWN YOU GAKI!"

Syaoran laughed, "AHAH. Just enjoy the full moon."

Sakura looked around, "What? Its not even night time!" She said.

Syaoran pointed to Ken, who was currently bending over, "That." Sakura looked at Ken's uncovered booty and started to laugh.

Syaoran and Sakura stopped laughing then looked at each other, and started to laugh again, "I love her laugh..." Syaoran quickle covered his mouth and mentally slapped himself.

Sakura blushed, "Yeah, I love my laugh to." She blushed, ' _But I love your laugh more._'

---

"TOMOYO!" Ken yelled angrily, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Ken asked, pointing at Sakura and Syaoran.

"Uh... ehe... Its a small world?" She asked, copying Eriol's excuse. 

Ken tapped his foot, "Yeah sure. Answer me!" He demanded.

Tomoyo sighed, "Uh.. well... See, i was here cause Sakura told me to meet here for a picnic? And I saw Meiling and Eriol at the mall... and they wanted to join us. And Syaoran, i have no idea why he is here." Tomoyo said with a serious voice. 

Ken observed Tomoyo closely, "Ok, fine, i beleive you." He said, bending over to tie his shoe.

Tomoyo smiled and quickly walked away, '_I really should become a matchmaker/actress._' She thought to herself. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Omgggosh ( 156 reviews! You have no idea how happy i am! Its even more than **My First Love** (first ccs fanfic) ( Yee I'm happy! Thankyou! Hope you enjoy this Sakura & Syaoran chapter ( 

**disclaimers:  
1. **i obviously do not own CCS

**reviews please / flames welcomed**

;candee


	18. Soccer

Chapter 18.  
"Ok, new plan, you offer a game of Soccer ok?" Meiling said.

Eriol scratched his head, "Why soccer?" 

"Just do it!" Meiling demanded impatiently as she walked over back to the picnic, Eriol shrugged his shoulders and dumbly followed Meiling.

"What are you to laughing about?" Tomoyo asked, sitting back down on the picnic blanket, she did a quick double-take and looked at Syaoran, "AND WHY IS YOUR SHIRT OFF!" She asked loudly, throwing Syaoran's sticky shirt at him, trying to cover him.

Syaoran threw the shirt off his face and glared, "I was hungry!" Tomoyo looked at him with a 'whats your point' expression, "AND, this polite young lady next to me thought it would be funny to spill soda all over me," Sakura opened her mouth, "AND, then she told me you wouldn't allow sticky people on the blanket, and i was hungry!" He complained childishly.

Meiling sat down and sweat-dropped, "Since when did you listen to Sakura?" She asked grabbing a sandwich.

Sakura stuck out her tounge, "Yeah! Now put your shirt back on! You look even more disturbing without your clothes!"

Syaoran glared, "Then stop looking!"

"Erm," Eriol coughed to get their attention, "How about a game of soccer?" He asked looking at Meiling.

Syaoran stood up, "I'm in!" He yelled happily grabbing the ball out of the picnic basket.

Sakura snorted from behind, "You actually know how to play?" 

Syaoran grinned and put his now dry and less sticky shirt back on, "Is that a challenge i hear?"

Sakura stood up, "Its not a challenge since everyone knows I'll already win."

Meiling grinned, and "Told you my plan would work!" She whispered to Eriol, Tomoyo grinned and gave Meiling a thumbs up.

"I dont know Sakura, Syaoran is the best soccer player in Hong Kong." Eriol said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but Sakura is the best soccer player in Japan." Tomoyo said defensivley.

"Mm, two great soccer players, they have quite a lot in common dont they?" Meiling asked.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at them suspiciously, "So, the frog can play can she?" Syaoran said bouncing the ball up and down on his foot.

Sakura grinned and stole the ball away from him, "Oh yes, she can."

As soon as Sakura and Syaoran were into the game, Tomoyo took out her video camera and began to tape them, "Mei! That was such a good plan!"

Eriol cleared his throat, "How did you know Mei thought of it?"

Tomoyo sweat dropped, "No offense Eriol, but could you really think of a plan that good?" Tomoyo asked with a joking smile.

"What plan?" Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol quickly turned around to face Ken.

"Uh. Er. The plan to make a bet?" Meiling said nervously.

Eriol nodded his head, "Yeah. Uh $10 Syaoran wins!" He said with fake enthusiasm.

"Uh, yeah! Um. $20 Sakura wins!" Tomoyo said taking out $20.

Ken looked at Meiling, "Um, yeah, i would bet, but im broke." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Ken sweat-dropped, "Wait. What are you betting on? And.. And.. SAKURA AND SYAORAN ARE ALONE?" He yelled, looking aorund the park.

Tomoyo laughed nervously, "They--" Ken shot her a glare, "Uh, Sakura and Syaoran are playing a game of soccer?"

Ken stomped off to were Sakura and Syaoran were playing, "Not bad 'Kura." Syaoran said with a grin, as he ran after Sakura.

Sakura smiled, "Not bad yourself Syao."

Syaoran paused for a while, smiling at his new nickname, well not really new, but it sounded wayyy better when she said it. "HAH!" Sakura's loud yell inturrupted his thoughts, "What now Syao? The scores 1-0." Sakura said skipping around him.

Syaoran smiled and grabbed her arm, and swung her around, Sakura looked at him, her eyes wide open, "You get distracted easily!" Syaoran said with a grin as he kicked the soccer ball into his goal, "1-1." 

Sakura put her hands on her hips, "That was cheating!" 

Syaoran dribbled the ball past her, "Since when was dancing with a fellow friend cheating?"

Sakura stole the ball from him, "Since now."

"Whatever 'Kura. Whatev---"

"Mind if I join?" Ken asked with a charming layout.

"Sure."

"I'd prefer if you didnt.." Syaoran said quietly.

"Wait, i thought you hated soccer?" Meiling asked Ken.

"Uh. Well. No." Ken said quickly.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's arm and slowly led her away, "That was annoying."

Sakura looked down at their hands and blushed a light pink, "Uh..." 

Syaoran looked down and quickly let go of her hand, "Uh sorry, i just dont like that Ken guy." Syaoran mentally slapped himself.

Sakura laughed, "Ken's ok, sorta scares me sometimes though." She paused, "I like when guys sing to me and all, but Ken sorta goes over the limit."

Syaoran laughed, "So what do you want a guy to do?"

"Um, just a simple teddy bear and a yellow rose would be ok with me." Sakura said with a smile, she took a quick glance at Eriol and Tomoyo. "We better head back before Tomoyo and Eriol start to smooch.

Syaoran looked at her with confusion, "What?" Sakura giggled and pointed to Tomoyo and Eriol, they were obviously flirting. Syaoran grinned and whispered something into Sakura's ear. 

Sakura grinned as they stood up and walked over to Eriol and Tomoyo. Sakura crept behind Tomoyo, and Syaoran crept behind Eriol, "3..2..1" Sakura pushed Tomoyo forward, and Syaoran pushed Eriol forward, the space between them was closed off, their lips touching.

"Aw!" Syaoran and Sakura said, Sakura quickly grabbed Tomoyo's video camera and taped the whole thing. 

"Look at that 'Kura!" Syaoran said with a grin, "They're still kissing!" He glanced at his watch, "30 seconds!"

Sakura laughed, "Syao! You gaki!" SHe said jokingly. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Yee (: Thanks for the reviews! 176 ! Woopiee! Aha. Thanks you guys! Sorry it took a while for this chapter! Aha. Hope you enjoy (:

**dedicated to:** Kimmy (kimmygoldenangel)  
_thank you so much for your support (: i really appreciate your last review, about if people give me flames (: it made me feel alot better! This chapter is especially for you. I hope you like it (: _

**disclaimer:  
1.** i oviously do not own CCS. 

**reviews please/ flames welcomed. **

;candee


	19. Phone Call Home

Chapter 19.

Tomoyo was the first to break off the kiss, she breathed heavily, "Uh..er..eh...uh..." She stuttered.

Eriol took a step back, "Err..."

They looked at each other then at Syaoran and Sakura, "Did you get it?" Syaoran asked jumping up and down in front of the video camera.

Sakura flashed him a huge smile, "YEAH! Did you time it? How long was ...it?" Sakura and Syaoran stopped talking and turned to face the angry _soon to be_ couple, "Eheh.. hi?"

Tomoyo and Eriol grinned at each other, "3..2..1! GET THEM!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran towards Sakura, with Eriol following behind her.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and gulped, "RUN!" Syaoran yelled grabbing Sakura's free arm.

"COME BACK HERE SYAORAN!" Eriol yelled running after them.

Tomoyo tried to quicken her pace, "SAKURA! YOU BETTER NOT DROP MY CAMERA!"

Sakura blinked twice and sweat-dropped, "Syaooooooraaaan! They're catching upp!" Sakura tried to run backwards and video tape Tomoyo and Eriol at the same time.

Syaoran sweat-dropped, "What are you doing!" He yelled, still running.

"Gosh Tomoyo, I have no idea how you can video-tape soemthing and run at the same time. It's really hard!" Sakura said, following Syaoran.

Tomoyo breathed heavily, "SAKURA! COME BACK HERE!"

"What the?" Meiling asked herself as she watched Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol.

Ken's jaw-dropped, '_Syaoran... holding Sakura's HAND?_' He thought to himself angrily, as he watched Sakura and Syaoran, run around the park, hand in hand.

"Mei-Ling. He-Lp!" Syaoran breathed heavily hiding behind her.

Meiling stood there dumbfounded with Syaoran and Sakura hiding behind her, "Wait till i get my hands on you!" Eriol yelled angrily at Syaoran.

Syaoran grabbed Meiling by the shoulder's and used her as a shield, "Are you sure your hands wont be to busy holding onto Tomoyo?" Syaoran countered with a grin.

Tomoyo's mouth formed an O-shape, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SAKURA!" She yelled running after Sakura.

Sakura did a double-take and looked around the park for a place to hide, she ran over to the pond and held the camera aboce the lake, "Take another step and your camera gets it." She threatened.

Tomoyo stopped walking and glared at Skaura, "SAKU! YOU DROP IT AND I SWEAR-- SAKU!" Sakura pretended to accidently drop the camera.

Sakura smiled, "Now, if you want this camera of yours to live, then... then... take three BIG steps backwards." Syaoran shot her a hopeful look, "And.. and Eriol to!" She demanded. Tomoyo grabbed Eriol and took 3 steps back. Sakura smiled in amusement, "Ok, now, I am going to return your camera," Tomoyo smiled a cheshire smile, "BUT," Sakura grinned, "before i do, you have to swear that you are not going to chase us!"

Tomoyo vigorously nodded her head, "Deal." Sakura smiled and handed her tha camera. As soon as Tomoyo got the camera, she grabbed Sakura by the shirt.

"Hey! We made a deal!" Sakura said, trying to get away.

"Yeah, we did. I said i wouldnt chase you, and i didnt." Tomoyo said with an innocent smile.

Eriol quickly grabbed Syaoran before he could escape, "Now, we have something to tell you two." Eriol said with an evil smile.

Tomoyo looked at him and smiled, "Meiling, Ken, we need you here to." She said, signaling for them to join in.

Meiling and Ken nodded and waited for Eriol and Tomoyo's announcement, "Ok, Syaoran, Sakura." Erio looked at them with a serious expression, he took in a deep breath and looked at Tomoyo, "Thanks." They both said, blush creeping to their faces.

Sakura and Syaoran shielded their faces with there arms, "No. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow...?" Sakura and Syaoran slowly brought their arms down, "Your welcome?" They asked.

Meiling fell backwards, "Thanks for what? Incase you haven't noticed, I missed the whole thing!"

Eriol slowly stood closer to Tomoyo, "Thanks to these two cupids, I am now Tomoyo's boyfriend."

Tomoyo blushed a deep red, "Boyfriend?" The other four echoed the word.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and pointed one another, "Cupids?"

Meiling grinned and clapped her hands together, "That is so..."

Sakura groaned, "KAWAII!" Tomoyo finished, holding Eriol's hand.

Syaoran made a gagging noise, Eriol shot him a glare, "Just joking!" Syaoran quickly apologized.

Ken cleared his throat and glanced at his watch, "Well whatta yeah know? It's already 7!" he looked at Sakura, "Why don't i walk you home?" He asked, looking directly into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura shifted from side to side, "Uh.. su---"

"She can't!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura and Ken blinked at her, Syaoran smiled to himself, '_Thank you Tomoyo!_' "Why not?" Ken asked.

"Because... she is spending the night at my house?" Tomoyo half asked, half stated.

"I am?" Sakura asked dumbly.

Tomoyo nodded her head, "That was the _other_ surprise!" She said, quickle thinking of an excuse, "The surprise was a... a... girls night out?" She paused, and looked at Meiling.

Meiling nodded, "Y-yeah. Sleepover at Tomoyo's! Woo!" She said with enthusiasm, "Hehe. And then since like those thugs attacked you yesterday, we thought we might go shopping tomorrow!" She added.

Sakura smiled, "Ok! Let me get my stuff!"

Ken frowned, "Bye then."

Sakura smiled, and waved good-bye as she watched him leave, as soon as he turned the corner, she and the others cleaned up and began walking to her house, "I'll be just a minute." She said as she ran inside to get her things, she quickly scribbled a note for Touya and her Dad, and then went back outside.

Tomoyo smiled happily, "Next stop, Mei's!"

Tomoyo quickle dialed her her house number and ordered for a limo to pick them up and drive them to Meiling's house. "Ok, I'll be back in a sec." Meiling said gesturing for her friends to sit down as she ran upstairs.

They all sat down and began to talk, RIIING! RIING! Everyone looked at the direction of the ringing phone, they waited until the phone stopped and went back to their conversations, "Ok! Back!" Meiling said, holding her things. Sakura and Tomoyo stood up and waited at the door. "See you guys tomorrow!" Meiling called out as she got into the limo. Sakura quickly waved and followed Meiling into the limo.

Tomoyo gave Eriol a quick hug and went into the limo. "Um, excuse me, Sir?" A maid asked timidly, holding the phone, "Phone call for you." She said handing Syaoran the phone.

Syaoran shrugged and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Xiao-Lang!" Syaoran gulped, only one person called him that. And that was his mother.

"Yes mother?" Eriol quickly looked up from the magazine he was reading and stared at Syaoran.

"Wonderful news!" His mother paused, "You know how you and Eriol went to Japan because me and your sisters were leaving Hong Kong for a small all girls trip?" Syaoran nodded to himself, "Well, we'll be coming home early!"

Syaoran blinked, '_This doesn't sound good..._' Eriol stood up and tried to listen in on the conversation, "Xiao-Lang! Do you not know what that means? It means you and Eriol can come home early! I have already arranged your flight back to Hong Kong, you will leave on December 24, and arrive here on Christmas day." His mother said with happiness.

"Thats wonderful." Syaoran said, trying to sound happy.

"Yes it is isnt it? Well, I'll see you in 10 days! Oh and tell Meiling i said hello! Bye dear!"

"Bye mother." Syaoran said in monotone, he quickly hung up the phone and handed the phone to the maid.

Eriol examined his cousin, "What happened?"

"We're going back to Hong Kong." Syaoran said. Their visit was over.

"What! Today? When? Why?" Eriol asked, as a picture of Tomoyo flashed into his mind.

"Not today," Eriol's frown slowly turned into an uneasy smile, "10 days, the 24th, mother and my four sisters are coming home early from their trip." Syaoran answered looking down at his feet.

"But... what about the... Secret Santa?" Eriol asked. '_Syaoran... aren't even sad about leaving?_' Eriol thought.

Syaoran looked up and shook his bangs away from his eyes, "I dont know. I'm going out for a walk. You wanna come?" He asked, grabbing a coat.

Eriol shook his head in the no-direction, "Nah. You go." Eriol said sitting back on the couch, as thoughts quickly flashed through his mind.

Syaoran nodded his head and left the house. He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, pictures of today flashing in his mind, he crossed the street. He looked at the various store windows. He let out a deep sigh, as he looked into one store window with a pink teddy bear.

**flashback**

_Syaoran laughed, "So what do you want guys to do?" _

_"Um, just a simple teddy bear and a yellow rose would be ok with me." Sakura said with a smile_

**end flashback**

Syaoran looked at the teddy bear then quickly went inside the store, he purchased the teddy bear and one yellow rose. He thanked the cashier and walked towards Sakura's house.

He looked at Sakura's house and smiled to himself, "Syao..." He whispered the new nickname Sakura called him to himself and walked up to Sakura's porch. He placed the yellow rose on the place mat, and placed a note on top of the rose and left.

---  
"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed as the driver parked the limo in front of Tomoyo's house.

"What is it Saku?" Tomoyo asked, her hand on the car door.

"I forgot my purse!" She exclaimed.

Tomoyo and Meiling sweat dropped, "You brought everything, your tooth-brush, your hair brush, your clothes, and even your stuffed animal. But you forgot your purse!" Meiling asked snorting.

Sakura crossed her arms, "I was in a hurry! Can we please go back?" Sakura asked with an irresistable puppy dog pout.

Tomoyo let out a sigh and asked the driver to drive them to Sakura's house.

---

"I swear, I'll take just one minute!" Sakura said running out of the limo.

Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other and rolled their eyes as they looked out the window, "How much you wanna bet she'll forget what she came for?" Meiling joked.

Tomoyo laughed, "Hey, what is she doing?"

Meiling looked at Sakura, "Huh?"

'_Whats this?_' Sakura thought to herself as she bent down and picked up a single yellow rose. Once Tomoyo and Meiling saw the rose they ran towards Sakura, "Sakuu! Who's it from?" Tomoyo asked excitedly.

Sakura sweat-dropped and shrugged her shoulder, "Don't know. It doesn't say." She handed the note to Meiling.

Meiling read the note out loud:  
" _To: My Dearest Sakura  
J'aime votre rire " _

"J'aime votre rire" Tomoyo tapped her chin and repeated the words to herself.

Meiling snorted, "What a wierd name. Trust me Saku, guys with a wierd name like this must be wierd! Try to keep away from him." Meiling stated.

Sakura sweat-dropped, "I don't know anyone named J'aime votre rire." Sakura said, trying to sound out the name.

Tomoyo hit the back of both Meiling and Sakura's heads, "It's not a name! It's French!" Tomoyo said, stars in her eyes.

Meiling snorted, "Who speaks French in Japan?"

Tomoyo fell back, anime style, "Someone very romantic!"

Sakura took the rose and held it gently, "But what does it mean?"

Tomoyo tapped her chin, "I think it means, '_I Like Your Laughter_'."

Meiling re-read the note, "How do you know that?"

Tomoyo smiled, "I was so good at English in school, that they asked if i wanted to learn another foreign language, and i chose French."

"Why?" Meiling asked.

"Because it is so romantic!" Sakura said, mimicking Tomoyo's voice.

"I like your laughter, huh?" Meiling asked.

"I wonder who it is..." Sakura said, opening her house door. "I'll be write back." Meiling handed her the note. Sakura quickly ran into her room and grabbed her purse, she placed the rose and note gently on her bed and went back downstairs.

"Let's go?" She asked opening the door.

Tomoyo and Meiling nodded as they left for Tomoyo's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Yeee (: Hope you liked it! OH WOW! 196 REVIEWS :D Yay! Thank you all so much for your support (: yes, sadly, Syaoran & Eriol are going back ): BUT. DONT WORRY! This story will not be ending with Syaoran just leaving! That i promise you (: Trust me, I would NEVER split up Syaoran and Sakura (: You'll just have to wait to find out whats gonna happen to them (: Thanks for the reviews!

**Dedicated To:** happysakura110 & magnolia flower  
_Thank you for your reviews (: Your reviews made me very happy, and so. Wow. Words cant even describe how i felt when i read your reviews.  
Thank you so much. It meant alot to me. (Again) Thankyou (: _

**Disclaimer:  
1.** I do not own Card Captors Sakura.

**reviews please / flames welcomedcandee**


	20. He Likes Her, She Likes Him

Chapter 20.  
Tomoyo opened the door to her house, Sakura and Meiling followed her inside and placed their things on the couches in the living room. "What movie first guys!" Sakura asked excitedly as she jumped on the couch.

Tomoyo went over to her Movie Cabinet and tapped her chin, Meiling sat on the couch next to Sakura and yawned, "Can we watch something interesting? If we watch another chick-flick I swear im going to throw up!" Meiling said making gagging noises. 

Tomoyo sweat-dropped, "Are you sure your a girl?" 

Meiling shot her a death glare, "Just because i prefer movies with zombies, and monsters, and ghosts," Sakura winced, "it doesn't mean im not a girl!" Meiling let out a sigh, "I mean what do you expect? I grew up with Eriol and Syaoran!" 

Tomoyo giggled, "Fine, how about..." She slid her finger across the DVD cases, "Oh! How about..." She held up a Chuckie DVD, "This one?"

Sakura quickly ducked behind a pillow, "No. No. No! Never. Never. Never!" 

Meiling and Tomoyo sweat-dropped, "Uhg. Suck it up Sakura." Meiling said.

Sakura stuck her tounge out at Meiling, "Why can't we just watch something happy, and sweet, and nice?" Sakura asked.

Meiling snorted, "You mean like _Cinderella_?"

Sakura glared at her, "No! I meant like... I dont know _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_?" She looked at Tomoyo with puppy dog eyes.

Meiling quickly stood up and ran over to Tomoyo, "Shield your eyes Tomo!" Meiling said covering her eyes, Tomoyo turned around and started looking through her DVD's, "Ok, so no chick-flick... no horror..." She tapped her chin, "Aha!" Sakura and Meiling turned aorund to face her, "How about... _The Fantastic Four_?" Tomoyo asked holding up the DVD.

Sakura eagerly nodded, "Sure! Sounds cool!"

Meiling sighed, "Fine. But we watch a scary one after?"

Sakura groaned, "No! We watch, Fantastic Four."

Tomoyo popped in the DVD and asked a maid to get some popcorn and drinks, "How about you shut up, and we watch the movie?" Tomoyo asked clapping her hands together.

Meiling and Sakura looked at eahc other, "She seems so much sweeter when her boytoy is around." Meiling whispered.

Tomoyo threw a pillow at Meiling, "I heard that!"

"Meiling's right." Sakura said with a grin.

Tomoyo let out a huff and sat down on the couch, the maid brought them their food and they started the movie...

"Oh wow! He's hott!" Meiling yelled, grinning as she looked at the guy on TV.

Sakura threw popcorn at her, "Shut up! Im trying to watch!"

Meilng grinned and looked at Tomoyo, "Hey Tomoyo, who do you think ia hotter? Him or Eriol?"

Tomoyo blushed, "Eriol of course!"

Sakura and Meiling looked at her with '_Are You Crazy_' facial expressions, "Are you serious?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo let out a sigh, "Ok, I'm lying." Sakura and Meiling laughed as they went back to the movie. 

---

Meiling stood up to stretch, "That was such a good movie! What'd you think of it Sakura...?" Meiling looked down at Sakura and poked her sides, "Sakuraaaa?"

Tomoyo stood up and let out a sigh, "You know the routine." Meiling rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Ok, grab her feet, i got her shoulders, ready? On the count of 3. 1...2...3!" Tomoyo and Meiling carried Sakura upstairs. "Uhg! Tomoyo! Are we almost there?" Meiling asked, she was walking backwards holding Sakura's feet.

Tomoyo breathed heavily, "I...Think... like...10 more steps?" Tomoyo stated panting.

As soon as they were in Tomoyo's room, Meiling and Tomoyo put Sakura on the bed, "Man, Tomoyo! You reaaaally need to get an elevator!" Meiling complained.

Tomoyo looked down at the staircase, "Yeah, whatever, lets go back downstairs." She said standing up and walking towards the staircase.

Meiling looked at Tomoyo, "We're going back? DOWN 3 STAIRCASES?" Meiling groaned, "WAIT! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Meiling quickly ran into Tomoyo's room and grabbed a blanket and a pillow, she laid out the blanket out the stairs and placed a pillow on it, she sat down on the pillow and grabbed the front corners of the blanket like a steering wheel, she looked up at Tomoyo, "If you thought i was gonna walk down three stair-cases, then you must be crazy!" Meiling said as she started sliding down Tomoyo's wooden stairs. 

Tomoyo did a double-take, "ME? CRAZY?" She yelled, as she ran after Meiling, she stopped and took a quick break once she was at the bottom of the first stair-case, "UHG. MEI! YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST WAITED FOR ME!" Tomoyo yelled as she started running.

Meiling stuck out her foot as breaks when she neared the last step, "Sorry?" She yelled back at Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo finally came down after what seemed to be 3 minutes, "I hate you."

Meiling smiled at her, "I hate your stair-cases."

Tomoyo flopped down on the couch, "Me to."

Meiling bent over and tried to find her backpack, "Hey, this isnt my stuff..." Meiling stood up holding Tomoyo's video camera, she grinned at Tomoyo, "Wanna watch another movie?"

Tomoyo grinned back and started plugging in the cords to connect her video camera and the TV, "Ok, it's about to play!" Tomoyo said excitedly as she pressed the paly button and sat down on the couch with Meiling.

Meiling grabbed the bowl of popcorn and offered some to Tomoyo as they watched the _movie,_ "Hey Tomo, can we fast-forward? We saw this." Meiling asked pointing to the screen, it was currently showing the scene when Syaoran made his appearence. Tomoyo nodded and pressed the fast-forward button '_GOSH! Saku and Syaoran argued alot!'_ Tomoyo thought as she yawned, "WOAH! TOMO! STOPPP!" Meiling yelled as she pointed to the screen.

Tomoyo looked up at the screen, "Perfect! It's like 20 minutes after me, you, Ken, and Eriol left!" Tomoyo said pressing the play button. 

_**MOVIE SCENE 1 (CHAP. 17) : **  
Syaoran glared at her, then looked down at his shirt, he looked at the food, then down at his shirt again, "Uhg, who cares if i'm in public! I'm hungry!" He said taking off his shirt.  
_

_Syaoran threw his shirt on the floor and grabbed a sandwich, taking big mouthfuls, Sakura dropped her sandwich on her plate and gawked at him, 'Oh my... Wow...' Sakura thought as she continued to stare at Syaoran's body. He was all muscle, but not to much muscle, he was lightly tanned... all in all he had a great body. 'NO! Sakura! Turn away!' Sakura quickly shook her head and tried to stop staring at Syaoran. _

Sakura rolled her eyes as she took sneak peeks at Syaoran, 'I can't help it! Oh my gosh! What happened to you Sakura?' She thought to herself, as she tried to focus on her sandwich. Syaoran took a glance at Sakura and grinned, "No need to sneak a peek 'Kura." He said causally eating his sandwich.

Sakura shook her head, "I was not looking at you! I was looking at..." Sakura quickly looked around, "Those kids! And... Parents! People dont normally go to the park to find a half naked man!" Sakura snapped.  


_Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "Theres a first time for everything."_

Sakura rollled her eyes, "This is emberassing!"

Syaoran snorted, "This? Emberassing? No. Whats emberassing is... having your zipper down. Nice panties 'Kura, however, i prefer the thong."

Sakura quickly looked down and blushed a deep red, "MY ZIPPER IS NOT DOWN YOU GAKI!"

Syaoran laughed, "AHAH. Just enjoy the full moon."

Sakura looked around, "What? Its not even night time!" She said. 

Syaoran pointed to Ken, who was currently bending over, "That." Sakura looked at Ken's uncovered booty and started to laugh.

Syaoran and Sakura stopped laughing then looked at each other, and started to laugh again, "I love her laugh..." Syaoran quickle covered his mouth and mentally slapped himself. 

Sakura blushed, "Yeah, I love my laugh to." She blushed, ' But I love your laugh more.'

**END MOVIE SCENE  
**  
Tomoyo opened her mouth, "Did he just say... '_I love her laugh_?'"

Meiling had stars in her eyes, "I know! Isn't that sweet!" She exclaimed as she pressed the rewind button.

Tomoyo tapped her chin, "I love her laugh..._J'aime votre rire_... I like your laughter...I love her laugh...OH MY GOSH MEILING!"

Meiling looked at her, "I know its so sweet i cant stop watching it over and over to!"

Tomoyo sweat dropped and slapped Meiling hand away from the rewind button, "NO YOU BAKA!"

Meiling rubbed her hand, "Geez! Just 'cause Eriol doesnt say that stuff to you doesnt mean you have to get mad at me when Syaoran says it to Sakura!"

Tomoyo shot Meiling a glare, "Baka! No! I am not jealous!"

Meiling looked away, "I never said you were..."

Tomoyo let out an angry groan, "Just shut up and listen to me!" Tomoyo paused to make sure Meiling was listening, "Ok, Syaoran said, '_I love her laugh_' right?" Meiling nodded, "Ok, and the note on the rose said, _J'aime votre rire_, which means,"

"I LIKE YOUR LAUGHTER!" Meiling said, standing up.

Tomoyo stood up and started jumping up and down, "IT WAS SYAORAN!" She said excitedly.

Meiling skipped around Tomoyo's living room, "Syaoran likes Sakura! Syaoran likes Sakura! He sent her a rose! A yellow rose! Syaoran likes Sakura!" Meiling sing-songed to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo had stars in her eyes, "Oh my gosh! This is so, so, so, SO, KA---"

"What are you two doing?" Meiling and Tomoyo stopped skipping and ran in front of the TV.

"Nothing..." They said in unison, Tomoyo tried to reach the stop button on her video camera.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, "What are you two... _watching_?" She asked, trying to get a glimpse of the movie playing.

Meiling looked at Tomoyo with worried eyes, "Uh, er. Nothing! Cooking show?"

Tomoyo nodded in agreement, '_Where is that stupid Stop button?_' Tomoyo thought to herself as she moved her foot around, "Cooking show?" Sakura asked, Meiling and Tomoyo nodded, "Then why dont you two move and let me watch it?" 

Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other then at Sakura, Tomoyo let out a sigh, "Fine, you caught us." Meiling looked at Tomoyo with big eyes, '_WHAT?_' Meiling thought.

"I did?" Sakura asked, "I DID, so hah! What are you watching?" 

Tomoyo pressed down on the fast-forwarding button, "Ok, so we were wacthing the video tape from today."

Sakura looked a her, "Video tape? Of what? And who?" Meiling rolled her eyes and let out a groan, '_Thanks alot Tomoyo!_' 

"Uh... well.." Sakura tapped her foot, "Ok, see, I forced Meiling to watch the video of me and Eriol kissing..." Tomoyo winked at Meiling. Meiling returned the wink and smiled innocently at Sakura.

Sakura opened her mouth in an o-shaped, "YOUR SICK!" She yelled with disgust, pointing a finger at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo took a step forward, "ME? SICK? YOU VIDEO TAPED IT!" Sakura laughed nervously, "AND, NOT TO MENTION TIMED IT?" Tomoyo yelled angrily.

Sakura laughed nervously, "WAIT! I didnt time it! SYAO DID!" 

Meiling grinned, "Syao? He actually let you call him that!" Meiling asked with a snort.

Sakura all of a sudden felt small, she timidly nodded, "Syao? A new nickname? Kura-chan and Syao-kun!" Tomoyo said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Sakura nodded her head in the no-direction, "NO! I JUST. UH..."

Meiling grinned, "Face it Sakura! YOU LIKE HIM!" Meiling and Tomoyo walked towards Sakura with evil smiles.

Sakura blushed a deep red and tried to ignore Meiling and Tomoyo's stares, "WAIT A MINUTE! THATS NOT YOU AND ERIOL KISSING!" Sakura said, pointing at the TV.

Tomoyo mentally slapped herself, '_CRAP! I DIDNT FAST-FORWARD FAR ENOUGH!_' "Oh wow, look at that! Someone stole my camera and video taped you and Syaoran! How dare those stalkers!" Tomoyo said nodding her head in disapproval, as she and Meiling tried to block the TV screen.

Sakura pushed her two friends aside, "YOU TWO SPIED ON US?" She asked angrily pointing at the TV screen. 

**MOVIE SCENE 2:**

_Syaoran grabbed Sakura's arm and slowly led her away, "That was annoying."_

Sakura looked down at their hands and blushed a light pink, "Uh..." 

Syaoran looked down and quickly let go of her hand, "Uh sorry, i just dont like that Ken guy." Syaoran mentally slapped himself.

Sakura laughed, "Ken's ok, sorta scares me sometimes though." She paused, "I like when guys sing to me and all, but Ken sorta goes over the limit."

Syaoran laughed, "So what do you want a guy to do?"

"Um, just a simple teddy bear and a yellow rose would be ok with me." Sakura said with a smile, she took a quick glance at Eriol and Tomoyo. "We better head back before Tomoyo and Eriol start to smooch. **END MOVIE SCENE**

Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other then at the screen, "AWW! THATS SO KAWAII!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Meiling nodded her head in agreement, "I can't beleive you got it all on tape!" 

"Oh my gosh! So kawaii!" Tomoyo and Meiling said in unison.

Sakura sweat-dropped and cleared her throat, "Excuse me? Hello. Standing right here."

Tomoyo and Meiling sweat-dropped, "Eheh, Sakuuurraaaa." Meiling said in an hypnotic voice, "This isss a dreeeeaaaam. You willll wake up innn an hourrrr. Nooone offf this happened." Meiling said moving popcorn infront of Sakura's face.

Sakura opened her mouth and ate the popcorn, "SPYING?"

Meiling rolled her eyes, "So what?"

Tomoyo let out a sigh, "You would've found out anyways."

Sakura ried to control her anger, "WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

Tomoyo sat down on the couch, "Because he likes you."

"And you like him." Meiling added.

"No he doesn't. No i dont." Sakura argued.

Tomoyo let out a snort, "Speak for yourself Sakura-chan."

Meiling grinned, "Yeah, and we have proof that he likes you."

Sakura let out an angry groan, "I can't beleive you spied on me!"

Tomoyo let out a sigh and looked at Sakura, "Saku, stop trying to change the subject, we already made it clear that we spied on you." 

"AND IT WASNT ONLY US! Eriol was in it to!" Meiling added.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "Right, yeah ok, back to the point, you know that yellow rose that you got today?"

Sakura nodded, "What about it?" 

"It's from Syaoooorraaan!" Tomoyo said in a high voice.

Sakura turned red, "N-no it's not! It's from _J'aime votre rire_!"

Meiling sweat-dropped, "You don't know anyone named _J'aime votre rire_!" Sakura opened her mouth to argue, "In fact, it's not even a name!" 

Sakura turned away, "It could be... and besides, you have no proof!"

"We so do have proof!" Tomoyo argued, as she opened up her laptop.

"Yeah we do! Wait... we do?" Meiling asked stupidly.

"Yes, we do!" Tomoyo turned on her lap top and opened a file, "Hey Saku, remember that time in 5th grade when a secret admirer was giving you things and you wanted to find out who it was?" Sakura nodded, "So me and you set up a camera on your porch? And we found out it was _Ken_?" Tomoyo typed something onto her computer. "Well, the camera's still there... so in one minute, we will find out who your secret admirer is!" Tomoyo said looking at the video file on her laptop.

"HAH! ITS SYAORAN!" Meiling said pointing to the screen.

Sakura looked at the screen, there he was. Syaoran, putting a rose on her porch. A yellow rose for her. "See Saku. Now all you gotta do is admit you like him." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"I dont like him, and you have no proof of that!" Sakura said. 

"I so do have proof!" Tomoyo said.

"Really?" Meiling asked, Tomoyo elbowed her in the ribs, "Uh yeah. She has proof i saw it?" Meiling have asked, half stated.

"Oh yeah what?" Skaura asked.

"In the video tape, from today at the park, you blushed every single time you held hands. AND, you were staring at his body." Tomoyo said.

"Nu uh! I wasn't staring at his..." Sakura looked at Meiling and Tomoyo, "UHG! OK! SO MAYBE A LITTLE!"

Meiling grinned, "You like Syaoran! You like his smile! You like his hair! You like his body! You like himm! You like Syaoran! You like a bonehead!" Meiling sing-songed as she and Tomoyo high-fived, '_Part one of: Mission Get Sakura and Syaoran together completed_!' Tomoyo thought happily. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Sorry for the long wait . i think thats the longest time i havent updated. Aha. It's because i have an essay due on Monday and like some stuff happened, got grounded xD I hope you like this chappie. And sorry if the story is kinda long xD I hope you like! And ommmggggosh (: over 200 reviews! YAAAAY ! aHAHAHA. 

**Dedciated to**: All my wonderful reviewers, that means YOU :D

**Disclaimer:  
1. **I do not own CCS

**reviews please/ flames welcomed  
sorry for spelling and gramatical errors!**

;candee


	21. The Game

Chapter 21.

Beep! Beep! Eriol reached out his hand and tried to find his alarm clock, '_Stupid alarm clock!_' He thought as he finally gave up and sat up in his bed. He stretched out his arms and let out a yawn, he took a glance at his alarm clock, '_10:30_... _I wonder if Syao's awake_...' Eriol thought as he slowly walked to Syaoran's room, Eriol gently knocked on the door and waited for Syaoran to answer, '_Hm, no answer_.' Eriol shrugged and went iside Syaoran's room, "OH MY GOSH!" Eriol exclaimed as he jumped on Syaoran.

Syaoran quickly woke up to find Eriol, in a muscle top and blue boxers, on top of him. Even worse, Eriol was hugging him! "WHAT THE HELL! GET OFF ME!" Syaoran exclaimed loudly as he pushed Eriol off of him and sat up, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Syaoran asked with disgust as he pulled his blanket up, covering himself.

Eriol sweat-dropped, "No offence Syaoran, but not even the gay guys would want to rape you."

Syaoran glared at him, "Then what the hell were you doing, on top of me? AND, hugging me? IN YOUR BOXERS!"

Eriol smiled, "To thank you for buying me this!" Eriol held up a pink teddy bear, Syaoran's eyes grew big, "How did you know i needed a Pink Bear to complete my teddy bear collection?" A maid who was passig by stopped in front of Syaoran's room and stared at Eriol, '_Teddy Bear collection?'_ The maid thought as she continued to stare at the blue haired boy with a pink teddy bear in his hands. Eriol nervously laughed, "Ehehe.. My Teddy Bear Collection that i was collecting so that uhh... when it's Meiling's 19th birthday i would give it to her?" Eriol nervously smiled at the maid.

The maid simply nodded and left, '_What a wierd boy_...' She thought. Syaoran quickly grabbed the pink teddy bear, "Thats not for you!"

Eriol put a hand on his heart, "Ow. I'm hurt!" He said saracastically, "If it's not for me, your best, most coolest, favoritest, always been on your side cousin, then who's it for?" Eriol asked, raising an eye-brow.

Syaoran stood up and put the teddy bear on his bed, "None of your buisness." 

"Since when have you kept secrets from me?" Eriol asked blocking the door from Syaoran.

"Since i met you." Syaoran said trying to get past Eriol.

"Oh great, so i've been telling you all my secrets for the past 19 years and you haven't been honest with me? What _other_ secrets have you kept from me huh Syao?" Eriol asked crossing his arms. 

"Fine, I'll be _honest_ with you," Syaoran said rolling his eyes, "Remember that one time, like last Christmas? When my mom said you looked handsome? And i was like nodding?" Eriol slowly shook his head, "Well, i lied, you looked horrible!" Syaoran said with a grin.

Eriol rolled his eyes, "I hate you." He said looking at Syaoran, "Your such a mean little decendent." Syaoran smiled innocently at him, and watched Eriol leave and go downstairs.

'_The feeling's mutual Eriol_.' Syaoran thought as he put the pink teddy bear on his desk, he quickly made his bed and went downstairs, once he got downstairs he went into the kitchen to find Eriol cooking, Syaoran grinned '_Time for revenge, no one calls me 'little decendent'_!' "Yo! Chef Boy-are-you-short! What's cooking?" Syaoran said with a grin as he sat down.

Eriol slowly turned away from his cooking and looked at Syaoran, "What does it look like I'm cooking?"

Syaoran made a motion with his hands, telling Eriol to calm down, "Woah! Dude! I dont get you sometimes!" Eriol looked at him with confusion, "Sometimes you act like a girl," Eriol opened his mouth to protest but Syaoran stopped him, "Example one: What happened this morning." Syaoran shuddered, "I'm scarred for life!" Eriol rolled his eyes, "And sometimes i think your a guy, example 2: you have a girlfriend, and then sometimes i think your old," Eriol's eyes widened '_Old_?', "Example 3: I am your cousin! COUSIN. Who says _decendent_ now? I'll tell you who, OLLLLD people." Syaoran said with a grin, "I mean what are you? A girl? A guy? An old woman? An old man?"

Eriol pointed his spatula at Syaoran, "I'm your worst nightmare, thats what i am." He said as he flipped a pancake.

Syaoran snorted, "With a face like that your probably _everyone's_ worst nightmare." 

Eriol rolled his eyes and brought two plates of pancakes to the table, one for him and one for Syaoran, "How do you do that?"

Syaoran picked up his fork, "Do what? Pick up my fork?"

"No! Gaki! How do you like always 'turn the tables' on someone?" Eriol asked.

"Uh what?" Syaoran asked scratching his head

"Nevermind, so who was that teddy bear for?" Eriol asked eating his pancake. 

"If you muuust know, it's for 'Kura." Syaoran said, '_It was either i tell him now, or be bugged by him forever._' He thought to himself.

"'Kura?" Eriol asked with a grin, "Ahh, i see, so you finally gave her a new nickname, i think _'Kura_ is way better than her other nickname, _Froggy_." Eriol said with a grin.

Syaoran mentally slapped himself, "I met Sa-Kura, but i choked on my pancake when i said the Sa part." Syaoran said defending himself, '_Good one Syao! Good cover!_' He thought praising himself.

Eriol looked down at Syaoran's plate, "You didnt even take a bite of your pancake." 

Syaoran nervously looked down, he nervously laughed and quickly cut a piece of his pancake and stuff it into his mouth, "Yes i did, look!" He said pointing to his plate.

Eriol sweat-dropped, "Whatever, you have any plans today?" 

Syaoran let out a sigh, "No, but i dont want to go on a date with you, after what happened this morning who knows what you'll do out there. In public. Where people can see us." Syaoran said with a joking smile.

Eriol glared at him, "Gaki! I'm not asking you on a date! I was wondering if you could help me a find a Secret Santa gift for Tomoyo!"

Syaoran let out a sigh and stood up, he placed his plate in the sink, "No. I'm tired."

Eriol stood up and palced his plate in the sink, "Please? I'd ask Sakura to help but i heard she's going to the mall with Tomoyo and Meiling. It would look REALLY bad if Tomoyo saw me and the mall, with her best friend."

Syaoran couldn't help but smile, '_So Sakura's gonna be there huh_?' "Fine. But only if you swear NEVER to go in my room and hug me while im in bed."

Eriol rolled his eyes, "Your never going to stop teasing me about that are you?"

Syaoran tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Nope." He said with a small smile as he went upstairs to change.

"SA-KU-RA!" Meiling shook Sakura's sleeping body violently, "SA-KU-RA!" She yelled again, she looked at the clock on the wall, it was 11:00, "SAKURAAAA!" Meiling let go of Sakura's sides and let her fall off the couch.

Tomoyo soon came in from the kitchen, "She's still sleeping!" Meiling nodded her head angrily, "Wait, i have an idea!" Tomoyo said picking up Sakura by the arms, "Sakuuurrraa! Hurry up! Wake up! The house is on FIREEE!" Tomoyo yelled as she pretended to scream, "Run Mei! We'll have to leave her!" Meiling grinned and started to run in place.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sakura quickly woke up and grabbed her backpack and ran for the door.

Meiling grabbed Sakura by the shirt before she had a chance to open the door, "FINALLY!"

Sakura stopped running and looked around, "Bakas! There's no fire!"

Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders, "Duh."

"Hurry up and get dressed. We're going shopping!" Meiling said pushing Sakura into a bathroom.

-------  
**AT THE MALL**

"Hey Syao. You think Tomoyo would like this?" Eriol held up a box of chocolate.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Yeah Eriol. She'd just LOVE a box of chocolate," Eriol smiled, "For Valentines day! It's Christmas! You should get her something _special_."

Eriol frowned, "Since when did you become an expert on: _What to get Girls on Christmas_?" 

Syaoran smiled at two girls that were passing by, "Hurry up."

Eriol rolled his eyes, "Stop flirting with girls and help me!"

Syaoran looked through the Christmas items, "Since when was smiling at two random girls fliritng?"

"You know how to flirt?" A voice said behind them.

Syaoran and Eriol turned around, "I'm an expert, need lessons 'Kura?" Syaoran said giving Sakura a cocky grin.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "If i were to get advice from you, i'd probably be on a date with a donkey right now." 

Syaoran smiled, "I heard from my dear farmer friend that he had 2 donkeys available."

Sakura twirled her finger in the air, "Oh joy! I get to go on a date with 2 donkeys!"

Syaoran walked near her, "I heard one of their name's was Syaoran." He whispered in her ear.

Sakura's cheeks started to burn, Meiling and Tomoyo were grinning at her, she quickly tried to erase the redness and looked at Syaoran, she gave him a cheeky smile, "I heard one of them looked like Syaoran." 

"Are you comparing me to a donkey?" Syaoran asked, the two girls he had waved to earlier was satrting to stare at them. 

"Maybe. Maybe not." Sakura said sweetly. 

Meiling rolled her eyes and whispered something to Tomoyo. "Genius." Tomoyo said with a smile as she grabbed Eriol and walked away. Eriol looked at Tomoyo and then at Meiling, '_What the heck_?'

"Care to explain why you are kidnapping me?" Eriol said with a grin.

Tomoyo returned the smile, "What i can't hang out with my _boyfriend_?"

"No. Not when Syaoran and Sakura are around, so whats the "Genius" plan?" Eriol asked.

"Well, we all leave, Saku and Syaoran are all alone and bada bing bada boom." Tomoyo snapped her fingers, "Syaoran asks her out and they live happily ever after."

Eriol frowned, "We have a teeny tiny problem."

Tomoyo frowned, "What?"

Eriol saw Meiling heading their way and waited for her to come over to the table, "Sorry i took so long..." Meiling looked at Eriol and Tomoyo, "Did you guys break up?" Meiling quickly hugged Tomoyo, "I'm so sorry Tomo! I should have warned you to never go out with that cream puff lover!"

Eriol sweat-dropped, "No we did not! And i don't plan on it." He gave Tomoyo a wink, "But uh... i think i should have waited for Syaoran but," Meiling and Tomoyo looked at him, "Aunt Yelan called yesterday." 

Meiling looked at him with horror in her eyes, "She did? Oh my gosh! If she asked about who flushed Syaoran's favorite green slippers down the toilet during the summer, it was not me!" 

Eriol stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Meiling, "IT WAS YOU!"

Meiling shrugged her shoulders, "Well it wasn't you, or Syaoran's four sisters was it? And i doubt it was Aunt Yelan." Meiling snorted, "Gee, smart people are dumb."

Eriol glared at Meiling, "Syaoran blaimed me for that! I had to... clean each and every single toilet in the house as punishment! 10 toilets Mei! T-E-N! And one of them had a surpri---"

"No need for details." Tomoyo quickly cut him off, "Anwyays the teeny problem?"

"Well, it's not actually teeny..." Eriol looked at Meiling and Tomoyo, "Um, Aunt Yelan called saying she would be home early, which means..." He paused, "Me and Syaoran are leaving early to."

Tomoyo and Meiling gasped, "No... when?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol let out a sigh, "The 24th, right before Christmas."

Meiling sat in the chair, "No way! But what about Sakura?" 

"Sakura?" Eriol asked, "What about Syaoran?" 

"Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol nodded, "Yeah, he even bought her a teddy bear for Secret Santa." Eriol froze, he slapped himself physically, "Oops..." 

Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other with stars in their eyes, "KAWAII! Just like what Saku-chan wanted!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Wait. Wanted?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo and Meiling nodded as they started to explain about what happened during the _movie_.

"Gaki!" Sakura yelled pointing a finger at Syaoran.

"Whatever happened to Bonehead? Syao?" Syaoran asked with a wink.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Your bugging me, Tomoyo, Mei, lets go?" Sakura did a double-take. "Tomoyo? Meiling?"

Syaoran turned his head, "Eriol?"

"THEY LEFT US!" Sakura exclaimed angrily.

"He did this on purpose!" Syaoran mumbled to himself.

"They did this on purpose!" Sakura mumbled.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, good thing he had better hearing than Sakura, "They did what on purpose?" 

Sakura froze, and tried to find a good excuse, "They left us on purpose! Isn't it obvious?"

Syaoran sweat-dropped, "Yeah, kinda."

Sakura quickly took out her cellphone and dialed Tomoyo's number, Riiing! Riiiing! "Oh no! It's Sakura!" Tomoyo said dropping her phone on the table. "What do we do?" Tomoyo asked Meiling.

Meiling laughed nerovusly, "Ehehe... I didn't think Sakura would call us..."

Eriol sweat-dropped, "You dont know do you?"

Meiling nodded stupidly, and stared at the phone, "Uhg! She wont answer!"

Syaoran took out his phone and dialed Eriol's number, "Oh crap! It's Syao!"

"Uhg, he wont answer either." Syaoran put his phone back in his pocket.

"Um excuse me," A girl about the same age as Sakura and Syaoran, with black hair and blue eyes, tapped Syaoran on the shoulder, Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her, "Ok this is a dare ok?" The girl said, pointing to her friends on the side, "I seemed to have lost my number... can i have yours?" The girl asked, Syaoran opened his mouth to say something when the girl ran off giggling.

Sakura held her stomach, "I can't hold it!" She said as she began to laugh.

Syaoran glared at her, "What are you laughing about?"

"Aha! SHE had to be dared to flirt with you!" Sakura paused, "Seem's like the bonehead has lost its mojo."

"I don't see anyone even trying to flirt with you. So the scores 1-0 'Kura." Syaoran said grinning.

"Is that a challenge?" Sakura said sticking out her hand, "Whoever get's flirted with the most wins, loser has to buy ice cream."

Syaoran smiled and shook Sakura's hand, "I prefer chocolate ice cream, double scoop."

Sakura grinned, "The scores about to be even." She said as she walked over to a table. Syaoran scratched his head in confusion, '_What does she mean by that_?' He thought as he sat in a table next to her's.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him, and mouthed the words: Strawberry ice cream to him. Syaoran snorted, he opened his mouth to say something when a boy about their age came up to Sakura, "Have i seen you before?" Sakura nodded her head in the no-direction sweetly. "Mind if i sit down?" Sakura smiled and nodded her head, Syaoran opend his mouth into an o-shape, "So why is sucha pretty girl like yourself sitting all alone?" The guy asked.

Sakura giggled, and stood up, "I'm sorry, but i think i see my friends, nice talking to you!" She said as she waved cutely at the guy and headed towards the ice cream store. The guy just dumbly nodded and watched her leave, Syaoran quickly stood up and followed Sakura. "3-1 Syao." Sakura said sweetly as she walked inside the ice cream store.

"3? That counts as 1!" Syaoran argued.

"Nu uh. He tried to flirt with me 3 times, so i win." Sakura argued as she stood in line.

"No fair! You didnt even say anything to him." Syaoran said, trying to pull Sakura out of line.

"You didn't say anything to that one girl either!" Sakura said.

"But it's no fair! You had an advantage!" Syaoran argued.

"And what advantage would that be?" Sakura asked with a snort, "All i did was sit, giggle, smile, and nod."

"And all i want to do is take your order." The clerk said rudley.

Sakura laughed nervously and flashed the boy a sweet smile, "I'm so sorry!" She said looking at the clerk.

The clerk chuckled, "It's ok! So what can i do for you?"

Syaoran glared at the clerk, he put an arm around Sakura's shoulders and smiled sweetly at the clerk, "No fair! Your acting all cute-ish!" Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear.

Sakura laughed, and smiled at the clerk, "No i'm not, now stop being a sore loser and buy my ice cream!"

"Wait, the game's not over." Syaoran smiled at the clerk, "You can help the other customer, we aren't ready yet."

The clerk simply nodded, Sakura glared at him, and watched Syaoran carefully, "Syaoran pretended to look at the many ice creams and bumped into a girl, he gave her a sweet smile, "Sorry about that." He said with a light chuckle.

The girl blushed a deep red, "No it's my fault." Syaoran smiled back, "So, are you here alone?" The girl asked.

Syaoran opened his mouth to answer when Sakura grabbed his left ear and pulled him into the line, "Hurry up and buy my ice cream!" She ordered, stomping her foot like a 5 year old.

Syaoran gave the girl he had bumped into an apologetic smile, "Sorry 'Kura, Games over and we tied."

Sakura glared at him, "You cheated." 

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "No i didn't."

Sakura waved her hand, "I'm leaving."

"Great, should i report CNN?" Syaoran asked sarcastically.

Sakura rolled her eyes and left, Syaoran watched her as she sat down on a bench with her cell phone out, '_Probably trying to call Tomoyo_...' "Um, can i have 1 chocolate ice cream, double scoop and a strawberry ice cream... triple scoop." Syaoran asked as he paid the clerk.

"Gosh Tomoyo! Curse them!" Sakura mumbled to herself, "Why did you leave me with an incosiderate, cheating, bone--" Sakura looked up when she saw two feet approaching her.

Syaoran smiled sweetly at her and held out an ice cream cone towards Sakura, "You win."

Sakura blushed a light pink and took the cone, "You didn't have to..." 

Syaoran smiled, "Eh, i felt like it."

'_Tell her now Syaoran! Tell her!_' A voice said in his head.

Syaoran could feel his heart thumping, '_Tell her_...'

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and giggled, "Hey Syao. You got a little something on your cheek." Sakura grabbed a napkin from a food stand and wiped it off his face.

Syaoran blushed, "Thanks..." 

Sakura was so close to him, she could smell his scent, '_Smells kinda like Peonies? Or ... EW! Sakura! You are not a dog! Stop smelling him!'_ She scolded herself mentally. "Uh..." Sakura dumbly said as she removed her hand from Syaoran's cheek, "Yeah, you wanna look around?"

Syaoran nodded as they walked side by side, eating their ice cream.

'_Tell him...'_ Sakura thought to herself.

'_Tell her..._' Syaoran thought to himself.

"Why don't they just tell each other already!" Meiling asked pulling her hair in anger, "Do i _have_ to go up to them and spell out: TELL ?" 

Tomoyo and Eriol sweat-dropped, "Calm down!" Eriol said fanning Meiling.

Tomoyo nodded in agreement, "Just watch, they'll tell each other soon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **YAY (: I finally updated! Aha. Sorry for the long wait xD i was kinda busy? Aha. WEE! 248 REVIEWS (: OH MY! ahaha. Wee im hyper! I think this is the longest chapter ever! Aha. Ok, i need to make something clear xD, **Syaoran did not give Sakura the teddy bear **_yet_. Not yet people! Aha. Ohk, hope you like (:

**disclaimer:  
1. **i do not own ccs

**reviews please / flames welcomed  
sorry for gramatical & spelling errors!**

;candee


	22. Advice

Chapter 22.  
"There's Hallmark over there, and oh! Over there is Tillys." Sakura said pointing to the stores as she and Syaoran were walking.

Syaoran nodded his head, "Whats that store?"

Sakura turned her head to face the store that Syaoran was pointing to, "Oh that's Aeropostale." Sakura was about to say something when something caught her eye, a medium sized green teddy bear. '_Syaoran_.' Sakura thought. Syaoran looked down at Sakura with a '_what are you staring at expression_?' Noticing Syaoran looking down at her, Sakura nervously laughed, "Eheh, hold on ok? I gotta check something out..." Sakura said quickly as she ran into the small Toy Store.

Syaoran sweat-dropped, "She's what? 19 and still goes to kiddy stores?" 

"My best friend is not a little kid!" Tomoyo yelled from behind the earing booth.

Meiling and Eriol quickly covered her mouth and tried to hush her, "Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked, as he peeked behind the earing booth.

Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo waved happily at him with big cheshire smiles planted on their guilty faces, "Hiya Syaoran!" They said in unison.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Spying on us again?" 

Meiling laughed nervously, "No of course not...again?" 

Syaoran snorted, "You really think im that dumb? I know you three were spying on us the other day, wheres the video tape eh?" 

Tomoyo's mouth dropped, "What video tape?" 

Syaoran let out a sigh, "You know, the one with all the stuff that happened yesterday on it?"

Eriol let out a forfitting sigh, "How did you know?"

Syaoran grinned, "I didn't." Eriol, Meiling, and Tomoyo stared at him with '_Oh my gosh_.' faces, "It's a new trick i learned, i think it was called bluffing? Is that what its called Eriol?" Syaoran asked narrowing his eyes at Eriol.

Eriol fidgeted with his fingers, "Uh..." He looked at Meiling and Tomoyo for support.

Meiling rolled her eyes and hit Eriol in the back of the head, "Baka! You caved!"

Tomoyo hit Meiling, "Gaki! Don't hit him!"

Meiling's jaw dropped, "Your taking his side? AGAINST MINE? I'VE KNOWN YOU LONGER!"

"Well, i kissed her longer." Eriol said in defense.

Meiling snorted, "How would you know?" 

Eriol glared at Meiling, "You... you... nasty little decendent."

"Old man." Syaoran coughed.

"I heard that Syao--- OH! Hey Sakura!" Eriol said with a smile. 

Syaoran snorted, "I'm not gonna fall for that. 'Cause you three want me to turn around and then your all gonna leave. I'm not stupi----"

"FINALLLY! WE SAW YOU GUYS!" Sakura exclaimed shocking Syaoran.

Eriol looked at Syaoran with an '_I told you so_' expression, Syaoran grumbled soemthing to himself and turned to face Sakura, "Whats in the bag?" 

Sakura smiled and swung the bag over her shoulders, "Thats for me to know, and for you to never find out."

Syaoran ran his hand through his messy hair, making it, if even possible, messier. "Nevermind, i don't want to know. It came from a kiddy store. For all i know it could be a barbie doll for Ken." 

Sakura couldn't help but smile, she playfully hit him with the bag, "Baka!"

Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol exchnaged secret smiles, "So. What have you two been up to?" 

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, "Nothing." They said in unison.

Tomoyo grinned at Sakura, "Ohhh Saku-chan, i forgot to tell you, Ken called."

Syaoran's eyes popped out in jealousy, "Why?" Sakura asked.

"He said he wanted to know if you were available tonight." Tomoyo lied. Eriol grabbed Meiling's arms to keep her from beating up his girlfriend.

Sakura opened her mouth to say soemthing when Syaoran spoke up, "Eh. She's busy."

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him, "I am?" She asked.

"Yeah, your suppose to uh..." Syaoran tried to find an excuse, '_Good going bonehead! Didn't the elder's ever teach you to think before you speak_?' And imaginary voice said in his head, "Uh... your suppose to... uh... come with me to, that cafe tonight because i uh, lost the bet?" Syaoran said, hoping that they would buy their story.

Sakura dumbly nodded, "Riiight." 

Tomoyo quickly grabbed Sakura and Meiling's arm and rushed for the exit, "Pick her up at my place, 8 pm sharp Syaoran!" Tomoyo yelled as she pushed Mieling and Sakura out the doors.

----

"Hey! What was that for?" Sakura asked taking her arm away from Tomoyo.

"It's like 4:30 pm right now, that gives us enough time to get you ready for your date." Tomoyo said pushing them inside her limo.

"D-d-d-date?" Sakura asked, '_Since when was Syaoran saving my butt from a date with Ken called a date_?' Sakura thought to herself.

"DUH!" Meiling exclaimed, "Weren't you paying attention? Syao just asked you on a date and you said yes!"

"Actually i said 'Riiiight'." Sakura corrected.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes as she opened the door to her mansion, "Whatever you say Saku. But you did agree to go." Meiling nodded in agreement as she pushed Sakura inside, "Mei, get the make up kit, i'll grab the dress." Tomoyo ordered as she and Meiling ran in different directions getting their things.

----

"Well, we better go Syao." Eriol said walking towards the exit.

"Why?" Syaoran asked, following Eriol.

"Your not gonna go on a date with Sakura in those clothes are you?" Eriol asked looking Syaoran up and down.

Syaoran looked down at himself, " I look fine. I dont know what your talki--- DATE!"

Eriol nodded, "Yeah, you like practically asked her out." 

Syaoran slapped himself physically, "Great. Now she thinks i like her."

Eriol grinned and patted Syaoran on the shoulder, "No, now she knows you like her." 

----

"NO!" Sakura yelled pushing the lipstick away from her face.

"Stop being a big baby!" Meiling said trying to put lipstick on Sakura's lips.

Sakura nodded her head in the no-direction vigorously, "NO! I dont want to wear make-up!"

"TOMOYO!" Meiling yelled angrily, "A little help!"

Tomoyo dropped the dress she was holding, "What? I'M KINDA BUSY MAKING THE DRESS!" 

Meiling opene dher mouth then close it, she grinned down at Sakura, "It's ok, I'll just call... Casper."

Sakura stopped shaking her head and stuck out her tounge, "Hah! Baka! Casper's friendly, everyone knows that!"

Meiling sweat dropped, "Oh yeah...Fine, if you dont want any lipstick... how about eye liner?"

Sakura shook her head, "No. I hate make-up."

Meiling rolled her eyes, "No reaaally?" She said sarcastically, as she looked through Tomoyo's make-up kit. "Eye shadow?" Sakura shook her head no, Meiling stuck her hand back in the bag, "Mascara?" 

Sakura shook her head again, "Cover up?" Another no, "Forget it. Tomoyo your turn." Meiling said as she sat down on the couch in defeat.

"I'm not done yet!" Tomoyo said with pins in her mouth, "Why dont you guys do soemthing? I'll be done in a bit."

Meiling sighed and reached for the laptop, she turned it on and clicked the internet button, she typed in a few letters and pressed enter. "What 'cha doing?" Sakura asked childishly.

"None 'yeahs." Meiling said looking at the Xanga web page that she opened.

Sakura pouted and tried to look over Meiling's shoulder, "_Dear May... Advice Columnist?"_ Sakura read out loud, "Why do you waste your time reading those things?"

Meiling stuck her tounge out at Sakura and scrolled down the page, "Well, it's not like i need it or anything but, heck she's good!" Meiling said pointing to the computer screen. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Hey, Saku. What kinda' guy do you like?" Meiling asked.

Sakura tapped her chin, "The Prince Charming type." She paused, "Sweet, caring, always there..." Sakura let out a sigh, "Just like in the Fairy tales."

Meiling snorted, "Sakura, you really need to stop watching Cinderella." Sakura stuck her tounge out at her, "And besides, every girl knows that those guys dont exist."

Sakura nodded her head, "Yes they do!"

"Where?" Meiling asked.

"They are real! They uh... they just live somewhere far." Sakura said looking away from Meiling. 

Meiling rolled her eyes, "Yeah, they probably live in Tomoyo's DVD cabinet." She pointed to the web page, "Read this."

Meiling placed the laptop on Sakura's lap and watched her read...

**_Prince Charming  
Prince charming. Everyone dreams of the perfect guy am i right? Or, for the guys, a perfect girl. But, what i was wondering is, since we focus on finding that guy (or girl), with those specific traits in them, like, your perfect boyfriend/girlfriend, can we sometimes get carried away in finding that guy, and maybe miss what is lying right under our nose? Could we possibly, be to determined in finding that one guy/girl, that we dont even notice whats happening aorund us? Everyone searches, at least at one point in their life, for that Prince Charming Figure, sweet, caring, always there right? But he doesn't exist, does he? By searching for him, for that guy with that personality, is it possible to miss _**him**_? What if he was there all along, and you failed to miss it becuase you were to busy searching for Prince Charming? Take a minute and think about it. Maybe _**he**_ is there, maybe you dont have to look any more._**

Sakura stopped reading, but continued to stare at the screen, while she was reading the blog entry, the first thing to pop in her head was... _Syaoran_. Sakura slid her fingers over the laptop's keys as she thought to herself, '_Maybe he is there..._' Sakura repeated "Mays" words in her head. "Told yeah she was good! She even got your puny little brain thinking." Meiling said with a grin as she took the laptop back.

Sakura quickly snapped out of her thoughts and glared at Meiling, "Uhg. That's booty."

Meiling giggled, "You've seriously been hanging out with Syaoran so much, it seems like you got his glare."

Sakura was about to protest when Tomoyo stood up holding the most gorgeous dress known to man, "Ta Da!"

Sakura and Meiling stood up an awed at the dress, Meiling whitled, "Wow."

Sakura nodded in agreement as she felt the silky material of the dress, it was a short dress, that went down to her kness, it was made of silk, and was a mixuture of red and pink. "Well, you better get ready Saku. It's almsot 8!" Tomoyo said smiling as she opened the door to the downstairs bathroom. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Sorry for the reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllly late update : aha. but i was busy... sorta aha. sorry if this chappie wasnt so interesting. (feel free to flame) & sorry if the story seems sorta long xD im getting to the end almost ):

count down till Syao and Eriol leave: **8 day  
**disclaimer:  
i do not own ccs.

**reviwes please (/ flames welcomed.**

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! 272! YAYAYAYAYA!  
  
;candee**_  
_**


	23. The Date

23. The Date

"Sakura! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Tomoyo yelled and banged the door with her fists.

Meiling timidly backed away from Tomoyo, "SAKU! YOU BETTER GET OUT! SHE'S GOING CRAZY!" Meiling yelled, as she went behind the couch.

Tomoyo shot her a glare, "Saku! Open the---" DING. DONG. Meiling and Tomoyo grinned at each other as they ran for the door. '_OH NO. OH NOOO!_' Sakura yelled in her mind. '_HE'S HERE!_' Sakura did looked at the door then at the mirror. '_What am I going to do_?' She thought to herself as she did a quick double-take, she could hear Tomoyo and Meiling's over-hyper voices.

"Gee Syaoran, how much colonge did you use!" Meiling asked jokingly. 

Syaoran blushed a light pink and glared at Eriol, "Sakura will be out in a second..." she nervously looked at the tightly closed bathroom door, "Hehe... ANY MINUTE now.." Tomoyo said, giving the bathroom door a glare.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Anyminutenow." She mimicked Tomoyo's voice and opened the door, "It's not like SHE'S the one going on the date...hehe. HI?" Sakura said with a nervous laugh. Syaoran stopped talking to Eriol and stared at Sakura.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, '_Wow..._' He continued to admire Sakura's beauty; the silky pink dress went slightly below her knees, she was wearing a half-jacket and had her hair down. Meiling caught Syaoran staring and nudged him in the ribs, "What'cha looking at Syao?" She asked with a playful wink. 

Syaoran blushed a deep red and tried to shake it off, "Uh.. Mm.. She had a bug in her hair?" He said trying to dodge Meiling's suspicious eyes.

Tomoyo let out a snort, "Yeah right, have her back at 10, now you kids have fun!" She said as she pushed Syaoran and Sakura out the door.

Syaoran was heading towards his car, and opened the door, he was about to go inside when he noticed Sakura still standing on the porch with a clueless expression on her face. Syaoran let out a "pft" and walked over to her, he waved a hand in front of her face, "Helllo? Anyone in there?"

Sakura blinked twice at his waving hand and pushed it away, "I'm here you moron!" She snapped.

Syaoran slowly backed away, "Geez! Is this what I get for _saving_ you from Ken?" He asked sarcasticaly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and got inside Syaoran's 4runner, "Now, thats what you get for taking me on a date."

Syaoran opened his car door and put the key in the ignition, "No wonder no one asks you on dates!" He said as he pulled out of the drive-way. 

Sakura glared at him and turned on the radio, "So were we going?"

Syaoran sweat-dropped, "I dont know. It's only been like my second week in Japan."

Sakura rolled her eyes and tried to think of a good place to eat, "Hm, how about uh..." Sakura tapped her chin thoughtfully, "How about _The Garden_?" Sakura asked as she pointed to the newly opened cafe/restaurunt. 

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders and parked his 4runned in a free parking spot near the cafe/restaurunt. He pulled the key out of the ignition and stepped out of the car, he quickly walked over to Sakura's door and opened her door, he stuck out his hand, "Madam?" He said with a sly grin.

Sakura rolled her eyes and took his hand as she stepped out of the car, "Shall we Bonehead?" 

Syaoran grinned at her, and held his arms out, "We shall froggy. We shall." Sakura let out a light laugh and hooked arms with him as they entered the cafe. Syaoran unhooked his arm with Sakura and opened the door.

The waitress led them to a table near the piano, "Here are your menus, sir, miss." She said kindly handing them each a menu, she gave them a quick bow and left.

"Wow, this is kinda fancy, do you wanna just go somewhere else?" Sakura asked, as she looked around the cafe/restaurunt.

Syaoran looked at her with an unreadable expression, "Why?"

"Because, it's to expensive..." Sakura said as she focused her attention on the hem of her skirt.

"Yeaaah... That's why i brought money." Syaoran said as he patted his pocket.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Your such a gaki."

Syaoran snorted, "So I've been told."

Sakura couldn't help but smile, "So, tell me about China."

Syaoran let out a deep breath and put a hand through his hair, making girls that were passing by giggle, "Its ok i guess."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, "I said tell me about it, not describe it."

"Well you could have just said that, I don't need your negativity." Syaoran said as he skimmed through his menu.

"Well?" Sakura asked, grabbing his menu and putting it on the table, "Whats it like there?"

"Well, for one, people in China actually let me finish reading the menu." Sakura shot him a glare, "And normally people dont glare," He grinned at Sakura, "All in all, it's a nice place. There's always something exciting happening." Sakura's glare softened into a smile, she nodded her head signaling for him to go on, "I guess the only bad part about China is that Eriol lives there." He said with a grin.

Sakura punched him lightly on the arm, "If Tomoyo heard that she would have killed you." 

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "No offence, but she scares me."

Sakura giggled, "She has that effect on people."

Syaoran smiled, "So what's Japan like?"

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Your kinda, in the country right now you know." '_He's not such a bad guy... maybe I should tell him.. could he really be my prince charming_?' 

Syaoran sweat-dropped, "Yeah, but not for long." 

Sakura dropped her menu, "What?" She asked with a shocked expression. '_Not for long_...'

"Yup, I'm supposed to leave soon... didn't Tomoyo and Mei tell you?" He asked, as he studied Sakura's reaction, '_Was she... shocked to hear that_?'

Sakura slowly nodded her head in the no-direction, "Wh-when?" She couldn't help but stutter. '_Yeah 'Ms. May' Prince Charming is here alright, and you know what? HE'S LEAVING. What advice do you have for me now?_' Sakura thought to herself angrily.

"Um.. The 24th..." Syaoran said slowly, '_This isn't the reaction I was expecting_... _I thought she would be happy that I'm gone.._' Syaoran looked at her.

"The day before Christmas? What about Secret Santa?" Sakura asked. '_Tell him!_'A voice said in her head.

Syaoran slowly nodded his head, "Yeah.. it sucks, but well, Mother and my four sisters are coming home early, and well they want us home to.." He stopped talking as a waitress stopped by there table with a notpad and pencil in hand. 

"Are you two ready for your orders?" She asked. 

Sakura let out a sigh and took a quick glance at her menu, "Um, we'll," '_We... tell him now Sakura._' the voice said again, " I mean, I'll have some dumplings with chow mein and a cup of green tea.." He handed the waitress his menu and looked at Sakura, "Sakura? Are you ready?"

Sakura nodded her head, "I'll have um.. Syao---" Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her, she quickly cleared her throat, "Syao-pao.(1)" She quickly said with a nervous giggle, "And green tea to." Sakura said with a smile as she handed the waitress her menu.

She could feel Syaoran staring at her, "Wh-what?" She asked as she tried to avoid his gaze. '_GOOD JOB SAKURA! 'I WANT SYAORAN!_' She scolded herself mentally.

Syaoran had a cocky grin plastered onto his face, "You wanted to order a Syao?" He said, as he ran a hand through his hair again.

Sakura blushed and quickly turned away, "PAO. SYAO-PAO." She said, emphasizing the "Pao" part.

Syaoran couldn't help but frown a little bit, "Right."

'_Tell him now!_' The voice said, '**WHY**?' Sakura snapped back at the voice, '_What's the point of telling him? HE'S LEAVING IN..._' Sakura looked down at her fingers and counted the days, '_8 days!_!' She said to the voice, '_Ever heard of a long distance relationship_?' Sakura sweat-dropped, '_You sound like Tomoyo..._' She could almost "feel" the imaginary voice shooting her a glare, '_At least she knows when to speak up and say _i love you_ when the guy likes her back_.' "HOW DO I KNOW IF HE LIKES ME?" Sakura quickly covered her mouth and put her face on the table. "Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka." She said repeatedly to herself.

'_WHAT?_' Syaoran asked himself as he replayed Sakura's words, '_How do i know if he likes me?_' "Sakura?" He asked, as he tapped her shoulder.

Sakura slowly brought her head up, "Uh..." She blushed a deep red, '_how emberasssing_.' she thought to herself, "Is our orders here?" She said, trying to avoid the "_what the freak was that_" conversation.

"_Demandez-lui qu'il vous aime_." Syaoran said with a smile.

Sakura looked at him, their eyes meeting each others, "What does that mean?"

Syaoran smiled and sat up strait, he was about to take the biggest risk of his life... "Ask him, he likes you to."

Sakura smile at him, and got up, as she embraced him, "Really?" 

Syaoran stood there in shock for a moment, "Really?" He repeated, "Really..." He replied happily.

Sakura slowly back out from the embrace, "But what about... when you leave?"

Syaoran and Sakura went back to their seats, "Ever heard of long distance relationships?"

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Yeahh... wait. How do you know French?" 

"Eh, thought it was sorta cool and i learned it." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Sakura tapped her chin, "How do you say i love you?"

Syaoran smiled, " _Je t'aime_" 

Sakura smiled and held his hand, "_Je t'aime Syaoran_." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHORS NOTE: FINALLY** aha. Sorry it took so long to update aha. so so sos sorry! I hope this chappie makes up for it. (: Syao & Saku. FINALLY. ahahaha. About the late update; i was going through some _problems_ with a few friends & a boy. But thanks to **SPARKLY FAERIE **i got through em (: (below is a poem based on how i was feeling.)

**dedicated to**: Sparkly Faerie.

**disclaimer**: i dont own ccs

**flames welcomed / reviews loved  
sorry for gramatical errors, its 10:12 pm right now & im in a hurry xD**

;candee

(poem: _dont cry over what was never there.  
put a smile on and laugh everywhere.  
shine your smile any day, anywhere._

the world isn't always nice.  
youll never always get what you want.   
_so just keep your head up high,  
and look up to the sky._

forget about the past; its not worth the  
tears to try and mend something that  
can't be changed.

just look forward to tomorrow; wake up  
with the sun shining through your window.  
forget the past, whats done is done. live to  
tomorrow like its your last day to see the sun)


	24. Realization

**AUTHORS NOTE: **The chappie starts out sort of like Chap. 23; but this is **totally different**. It's part of my "plot", so if your thinking: "What the heck? I read this before!" Well, you haven't. I hope you like; & at the end is another A/N; it's important that you read both of them!  
-----  
Chapter 24. Dream On

"SAKURA! GET OUT OF THERE!" Tomoyo yelled as she banged on the door with her fists. Sakura blinked twice and shooke her head, '_How long did I zone out for_?' She thought to herself as she glanced at the mirror then at the door.

"Tomoyo! Were is she! Syaoran is here!" Meiling whispered angrily, as she took a glance at the door. Sakura began to panick, '_HE'S HERE! Wait, this is like some major de javuWas that date a dream? Je taime... _' She thought as she began to run around Tomoy's gigantic bathroom. "She won't come out! SAKURA YOU BETTER COME OUT BEFOR--- UH, HI Syaoran!" Meiling said as she nervously scratched her head.

Tomoyo laughed nervously and ushered Syaoran and Eriol into the living room, "You two just sit down and relax, she'll be here in a minute..." A soft "_NO I'M NOT WAS HEARD_" in the backround, Syaoran and Eriol gave Tomoyo questioning looks, "Hehe, that's my... maid?" She said trying to cover up Sakura and Meiling's argument, "She's sort of not a real cleaner, yeah know what i mean?" Tomoyo asked, giving the bathroom hallway nervous glances.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, "Is she didn't like to clean, then why did she sign up to be your maid?" Eriol nodded in agreement. 

Tomoyo laughed nervously and began to head towards the bathroom, "Haha. Good one Syaoran!" Syaoran looked at Eriol with a confused expresion, Eriol jsut shrugged his shoulders, "Well, Ill go check on Saku now ok? Remotes on the table, bye!" Tomoyo said as she ran for the bathroom.

"GET OUT SAKURA! HE'S, UHG!" Meiling tried to twist the door-knob, "He's WAITING! W-A-I-T-I-N--"

"Mei! There's no time for a freaking spelling bee!" Tomoyo said angrily as she pushed Meiling out of the way and tried twisting the door-knob.

Meiling shot Tomoyo a glare, "Oh yeah, smart move sherlock, Ive only tried twisting that stupid knob 500 times!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes and pulled out a key chain, Meiling sweat-dropped, "You _had_ that all this time?"

Tomoyo stuck one of the key's into the key-hole and turned her head to face Meiling, "Well duh, how else was i supposed to open the door?"

Meiling rolled her eyes and opened the door, "Hi Sakura-chhhhan." She and Tomoyo said with chesire smiles.

Sakura started walking backwards, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Syaoran and Eriol instantly stood up, "What the heck was that!" Syaoran asked.

Eriol shrugged, "I have no idea." 

Syaoran's glance wouldn't leave the bathroom hallway, "No offence, but your girlfriend scares me."

Eriol glared at him, "No offence, but your face scares me."

Syaoran opened his mouth to say something when Sakura came out, she was dressed in a silky pink dress that went down to her knees and a pink half jacket, her shoulder-length amber hair was on one side. "Abcdwahh?" Syaroan couldn't pull out any adjective in his vocabulary to describe Sakura.

"Last time I checked, F was after D in the alphabet, not 'wahh'." Sakura said with a snort.

Syaoran quickly snapped back into reality and put on his infamous glare, "I didn't know we were going to a Halloween Caf'e."

"I didn't have to tell you, you always wear your costume." Sakura quikcly countered.

Syaoran opened his mouth to argue when Tomoyo cut in, "Ok, bye you two! Have fun, be back at 10 Saku! Love you, bye!" She said as she and Meiling forced them out of the house.

"Let's go, your baby-sitter wants you back at 10." Syaoran said as he swung his key's around his finger.

Sakura glared at his back and followed him to his 4-Runner, "She is not my baby-sitter!" 

Syaoran opened the door for her, "Aw. Is the wittle baby having a tantrum?" He asked with a grin as he closed the door and went into the driver's seat.

"You have to be 18 to drive, sorry little boy." Sakura said putting on her seat-belt.

"Shut-up." Syaoran said as he backed out of the driveway.

"Were are we going?" Sakura asked as she looked out the window.

"I dont know, this is like my first time in like 10 years back in Japan." Syaoran said sarcastically as he stopped at a stoplight.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "How about _The Garden_?" Sakura asked pointing at a near-by theatre.

Syaoran nodded his head and turned left and parked in the movie theatre parking lot, he pulled the key out of the ignition and stepped out of the car. he went over to Sakura's side and opened her door, "Shall we 'Kura?"

"We shall Syao, we shall." Sakura said as she hooked arms with him as they walked towards the small restaurunt.

"Sir, Miss, please follow me to your table." The waitress gave them a small smile as she led them to a small booth in the back, she ahdned them their menus, "Here are your menus, I'll be back in 1 minute." She gave them a bow and left.

Sakura smile back and opened her menu, she took a quick glance at Syaoran, "Tell me about China."

Syaoran looked up from his menu, "What do you want to know?" 

Sakura put her menu on the table, "Everything." 

Syaoran nodded his head, "Well, it's pretty cool, exept when your head of the Li-Clan." Sakura raised her eye-brows, "It's practically training, training and more training for me." 

Sakura was silent for a moment, "Training? For what? Don't you usually hang out with Eriol and just, i dont know, mess around?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran started to skim through his menu, "I have to train because the Elders want the next leader to be strong, both mentally, and physically. They don't make any time for me to just hang out and mess around."

Sakura played with her napkin, '_I always thought dirrently about him. He always seemed like the 'mess around, rich boy' type.._' "Really?" Syaoran nodded his head, "No time for fun?"

Syaoran nodded his head again, "Yup."

"It doesn't seem like it..." Sakura said quietly.

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "Some people aren't always like what people think they are."

Sakura nodded, "I guess... But, don't you ever get bored of training?"

"Duh. I do it about like a million times a day." Sakura shot him a glare, "But, sometimes i can do what i want, its not like they coop me in a dojo forever, its just i do it so much it feels like, i might as well just do it instead of messing around."

Sakura studied him for a minute, "So, your saying, you rather get sweaty in a dojo than hang out with Eriol and your other friends?" 

Syaoran paused before saying anything, "Not entirely. Sure I want to hang out with them, but i guess all the pressure is on me right now that I, and the Elders made this whole training thing my number one priority." He paused, "Thats why I'm trying to have all the fun i can have right now, before you know, i have to get back to training."

Sakura let out "pft", Syaoran glared at her, "You know what Syao?" Syaoran raised an eye-brow, "You need to have fun." Syaoran listened, "Haven't you ever heard of '_Live your life to the fullest_?'" Syaoran nodded his head, "So...Do it."

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Do.It." Sakura paused and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, maybe you should go back to training instead, you need to strenthen your skills, mentally."

Syaoran grinned, "So your saying physically, im strong enough?" 

Sakura blushed, "What? No! Ew!" She said looking away.

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair, making it, if possible, messier, "Suuureee Kura-chan."

Sakura threw her napkin at him, "Ms. Sir, are you ready?" The waitress asked.

Syaoran nodded, "I'll have the chow-mein and green tea please."

Sakura grinned, '_Hah! I'm prepared! No way am i going to say, 'I want Syaoran_.'_ Haha!_' "I'll have ... she quickly glanced at her menu, dumplings and green tea." She said sweetly as she handed the waitress her menu.

"Would you like to try our new special, '_Siao-pao_'?" The waitress asked as she tucked Sakura and Syaoran's menus under her arm.

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Sure, why not?" Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"So, whats new in Japan?" Syaoran asked when the maid left.

'_That was close! Sioa-pao! Where the heck did that come from?_' Sakura thought to herself, '_Wait, siao-pao.. leaving. 24th...'_ Sakura looked at Syaoran, "Huh?" was all she could say.

"I asked whats new in Japan." Syaoran repeated.

"Nothing really..." Sakura inhaled, "I can't wait 'till Secret Santa. The 25th. Yay!" She dropped hints, trying to get him to tell her if he really was leaving on the 24th.

"You don't know?" Sakura's heart dropped, "Me and Eriol, are leaving early." He paused, "Mei and Tomoyo didn't tell you?"

Sakura shook her head no, "When?" She asked, although she knew the answer.

"The 24th." Syaoran waited to see her reaction. '_A jump? A "oh my gosh really?" Anything Sakura.. anything to show you care?'_ he thought to himself.

"I see... Why?" Sakura asked.

"Um, mother and my four sisters came home early, and they want me and Eriol to come home..." Syaoran felt awkward. '_Live your life to the fullest_.' Sakura's qoute rang in his head, '_Now or never_.' "Sakura, I lo---"

"Ms., Sir, Here are your orders." The waitress said as she placed their food infront of them. 

Syaoran let out a sad sigh and thanked the waitress, "What did you say Syaoran?" Sakura asked. '_Did he say...Love?_.' 

"Oh, i said, I love...Japan." Sakura looked at him with sad eyes.

"I see..." Sakura said, looking down at her plate.

"Im going to miss it." Syaoran said, '_But im going to miss you more_.' Syaoran let out another sigh.

"Yeah..." Sakura said as she picked at her food. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME )!!! **Hides from people who are throwing tomatoes at her **I SWEAR THIS IS NOT OVER!** Pleaseeeee keep reading! This is all part of the plot. If you dont get it:  
**LAST CHAPTER WAS A DREAM SAKURA HAD. IT WAS NOT REAL; IT WAS A DREAM.**   
But, trust me, they will get together, they will fall in lovee (well, they kinda already did...) but yeah. KEEP READING! This story isn't over until they say "I Love You" (: The reason i made last chappie a dream was because, i felt like it was still to "sudden" for them to fall in love. _slow and steady wins the race, _know what i mean jellybean? I hope you all forgive me , & dont hate me. I promise, this story will be **one of** **the best** stories you have ever read! Oh& "Siao-pao" is a Filipino food; forgot to put the foot-note in the last chappie xD Sorry!

**disclaimers:  
1. i do not own CCS  
sorry for all gramatical and spelling errors!  
dedicated to**: **ALL** Reviewers :D 316 reviews! YAY!

**Reviews loved / Flames welcomed (especially for this chappie xD)**

;candee


	25. Poems

Chapter 25.

Sakura and Syaoan silently ate their food, "Please pass the salt" was all they could say to each other. Once in a while Syaoran would clear his throat, unaware of what to say, he hated silence, but he didn't know how to break it, '_What do I say?_' Syaoran thought as he continued to watch Sakura pick at her food with her chopsticks. As soon as Sakura looked up to look at him, he would turn away, he needed something to break the ice, but what? He glanced at Sakura's food, then cleared his throat, "So, uh, hows the food?" He asked nervously.

Sakura let out a bored sigh, "Good." Syaoran simply nodded, '_Riiight. Now what? "Hows the drink?"?'_ Syaoran thought, so much for an ice breaker. He let the silence swallow them for the rest of the meal, he figured if she wanted to talk to him, then she would. '_What now_?' Sakura thought, '_Am I now all of a sudden Psychic? I can now all of a sudden see in to the future?'_ Sakura asked herself. '_Am I suppose to say I love him or what?'_ She let out an annoyed grunt, her world was perfect, she had friends to do secret santa with, no one to tease her, and no wierd visions of the future, well, it was perfect, until he came.

"What?" Syaoran asked, Sakura blinked at him with confusion, "Is there something on my face?" Syaoran asked.

"Uhh..." was all Sakura could say, Syaoran raised an eye-brow at her, "Uh, no, nothing was on your face, I'm just, uh, tired. I know it's a bit early, but I have a headache, can you please take me to Tomoyo's?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded his head slowly, he asked the waitress for the bill and paid, he stood up and walked over to Sakura's chair and helped her out, on the way to the car, he hung his head downwards. He opened the car door for Sakura, and then went to the driver's seat, he didn't even bother turning on the radio, he put his car keys into the ignition and went strait to Tomoyo's house. They were yet again covered in silence, Syaoran put his hand through his hair when he reached a stoplight, '_Live your life to the fullest..._' Thoughts of training in the dojo came to him, he never really did what he wanted to do, he was a puppet. And, now, the thing he wanted to do the most, telling her that he loved her, seemed like it was never going to happen. He let out a sigh and parked in Tomoyo's drive-way. He was about to step out of the car when someone grabbed his arm, "No, it's ok. I can just walk myself to the door." Sakura said with a small smile.

Syaoran nodded and put his seat belt back on, he waited until Sakura reached the door, he gave her a quick nod and backed out of the driveway. She didn't need him, so much for a happy ending. Sakura reached for the door-knob, but before she even touched it, Tomoyo opened the door with a big smile on her face. "Well?" Tomoyo asked with an excited tone, Sakura could tell that Tomoyo was trying not to say '_KAWAII!_' Sakura rolled her eyes and let herself in. Tomoyo's smile quickly disappeared, something had happened, something that she did not plan. Sakura threw her purse onto the couch and sat down next to it. Tomoyo looked outside to see if Syaoran was there, '_No Syaoran.._' she let out a sad sigh and slowly closed the door, as if Syaoran were to magically appear, but he didn't. She studied Sakura's movements closely, '_A frown, rolling eyes, watching.. The Discovery Channel... Something was wrong_.' "What happened Saku?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura looked up at Tomoyo from were she was sitting, "Nothing Tomoyo." Sakura said with a fake smile.

Tomoyo put her hands on her hips, "Yes there is! Tell me."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Tomoyo, "I said I was fine." Tomoyo looked at her with disbelief, "I'm ok Tomoyo! I'm not a baby!" Sakura said angrily as she turned her attention to the T.V.

Tomoyo grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V, "You'r frowning, you rolled your eyes at me, AND you were watching the Discovery Channel, you HATE that show! Somethings wrong and you know I know."

Sakura stood up and glared at Tomoyo fiercly, "There is nothing wrong! I wasn't frowning, I felt sick, I DON'T SMILE WHEN I'M SICK!" 

Tomoyo slowly backed away from Sakura, "What is wrong with you?" She asked, she looked Sakura in the eyes, "People say that a person's eyes are a picture of their souls, and your eyes are telling me that your hurt."

Sakura sat back down and buried her face into the palms of her hands. "I-I'm sorry..." She choked as tears began to stream down her face. 

Tomoyo embraced Sakura tightly and rubbed her back, "It'll be ok, just tell me, what happened?"

Sakura lifted her head from her hands and turned to face Tomoyo, "Nothing happened. THAT'S the problem. Nothing happened Tomoyo... nothing." Tomoyo hugged Sakura tightly, '_Nothing happened_...' "Why didn't you tell me Tomo?" Sakura asked, breaking away from Tomoyo's embrace. Tomoyo looked at her with a confused expression, "Why didn't you tell me he was leaving?"

Sakura's sad eyes were burning Tomoyo's heart, "I... I thought you knew.."

Sakura turned away, "Well I didn't." 

"But... Sakura, if you _wanted_ something to happen why don't you just tell him already?" Tomoyo asked. 

"B-because." Sakura stared at Tomoyo's white walls, '_Why_?' She asked herself. Tomoyo nodded her head for Sakura to go on, "Because, what if he doesn't love me back! Ever thought of that?"

Tomoyo turned away from Sakura, "Carpe Diem" Sakura stared at Tomoyo with confusion, Tomoyo slowly turned her head, "_Seize the day_. Life is about taking risks."

Sakura nodded her head slowly to show she understood, "But this is to big of a risk." She stood up and grabbed her purse, she started walking towards the stairs, "It was just a phase Tomoyo, let's just forget any of this happened. It was just a winter thing, maybe physical attraction, I don't really know what it is, but what I do know is that I.. Don't l-love him." Sakura said as she went upstairs to change. 

Tomoyo was taken a-back with Sakura's words, she was in a state of shock, "You don't love him?" She asked specifically to no one, she turned to face the door, "Let him in Sakura, just let him in." She slowly stood up as the shock slowly left her body, she turned off the lights in the living room and went upstairs.

"WEEEEELLL!" Meiling asked excitedly as Syaoran came inside.

Syaoran raised an eye-brow at her, "Well what?"

Meiling closed the door, "Well... what happened?"

"We ate?" Syaoran answered as he threw his coat on the couch and sat down next to Eriol.

"You ate and?" Meiling asked.

"And.. we went home?" Syaoran said as he grabbed the popcorn bowl from Eriol.

"Oh how romantic! You ate and went home, what happened to the romantic Syaoran?" Eriol asked jokingly. 

Syaoran glared at him, "He's not here."

Mieling stomped her foot angrily on her wood floor, "GAAAH! SYAORAN!" She yelled angrily, Syaoran quickly stood up and looked at Eriol, "IT WAS PERFECT!"

Syaoran gulped, Eriol lifted his feet from the floor, "RUN!" Eriol yelled at Syaoran.

"HOW COULD _NOTHING_ HAPPEN? ALL YOU HAD TO SAY WAS I LOVE YOU!" Meiling yelled angrily as she started to run after Syaoran. 

Syaoran quickly ran behind the couch, "BECAUSE I DON'T!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! YOU DO! I KNOW! YOU KNOW! HELL, EVEN ERIOL KNOWS!" Meiling said as she angrily charged after Syaoran.

"You don't know, you THOUGHT. Teasing someone doesn't mean that person likes that person, grow up Mei, we're not in 4th grade anymore!" Syaoran said as he pulled out chairs to block Meiling.

"YOU GAVE HER A ROSE!" Meiling said, pointing an accusing finger at Syaoran.

Syaoran froze, "I gave her a what?" He asked, his eyes wide. 

"You heard what I said, you love her laughter." Meiling said with a grin, she won.

"N-no I didn't." Syaoran said, "I-I'm tires, I'm going to bed." Syaoran said as he quickly went upstairs.

"He likes her." Eriol said from the couch.

--- **NEXT DAY**

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she knocked on Sakura's door. Tomoyo waited for an answer, "Hello? Sakura?" Tomoyo asked again before turning the door knob. "Saku?" Tomoyo asked as she looked around the room, Sakura was no where in sight. "SAKU?"

"Um, sorry Miss Tomoyo, but Miss Sakura went for a walk, she said she would be back soon." A maid said. Tomoyo nodded and sat on the edge of Sakura's bed.

Sakura silently hummed to herself as she entered the small rec. center, she looked through the many store windows, especially the bakery. She wanted to buy Tomoyo cookies or perhaps a cake to show how much she was sorry. She walked in to Starbucks and bought a Strawberry and Creme, she took a seat in one of the tables outside, she took a sip of her drink and let it's coolness rush through her body, she tilted her head slightly, and looked at the people inside the caf'e, drinking their warm coffee or hot coco, they were probably staring like she was crazy, she was wearing jeans, a shirt and had an eskimo jacket on, she was outside in the cold, drinking a Strawberry and Creme frap. She let out a sigh and watched her breath make a faint white color in the air, being outside was better than being cooped inside a Caf'e with 20 other people, after what happened last night, she wanted to be alone. 

She grabbed a napkin and took out a pen,  
_"This feeling i feel.  
It just wont leave.  
Why couldnt it just  
be, me and you...  
It seemed like it was  
planned out by fate  
and destiny._

When i stare at the midnight  
sky; all i can see are the stars  
that shine so bright. And I make  
my wish, silently to myself.

So no one can hear. Star light, star  
bright, grant me this one wish... just  
for tonight.

Give me a sign;  
that he's still mine."

"Nice poem." Sakura quickly crumpled up the napkin and turned around, "What'd you do that for? I said it was nice."

"Um, yeah, thanks." Sakura said, she placed the crumpled napkin on the table, and stood up, "What are you doing here Syaoran?" 

Syaoran grabbed the napkin before Sakura could stop him, "Do you always write random poems on napkins then crumple them up?" 

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Do you always sneak up behind people and read what they write?"

"Eh, only on Tuesdays." Syaoran said with a small smile, as he started unfolding the napkin.

Sakura couldn't help but smile little, "What are you doing?" She asked as she watched Syaoran closely.

"I like this." He said pointing to the poem.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Thanks I guess." 

"Can you write me one?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nearly fell, "WHAT?" She asked.

"OW! My ears!" Syaoran said dropping the napkin.

"Sorry!" Sakura said as she looked at the people around her.

"Well? Can you write me one?" Syaoran asked.

"Uh. I'll get back to you on that.. I got to go." Syaoran nodded, "Later!" Sakura yelled as she ran into a nearby bakery store, she ordered a medium sized cake and walked to Tomoyo's house. '_"Can you write me one_?"' Sakura secretly smiled to herself, she knocked on the door and was ushered in by a maid, Sakura skipped inside her best friends mansion, and placed the cake on the table, she took out to plates and two forks and she hummed a happy tune. 

"Woooah." Tomoyo said as she walked towards Sakura, "What happened to you?" Tomoyo asked with a smile as she sat down.

"Something happened." Sakura said happily.

Tomoyo's eyebrows shot up, "Whats the cake for?"

"You! It's an 'I'm sorry cake.'" Sakura said giving Tomoyo a slice, "Forgive me?"

Tomoyo took a bite out of the cake, "Yeah. So what happened?" 

Sakura took a bite out of her cake, "Well, it's not really a BIG soemthing, but it was better than nothing..." Sakura continued telling Tomoyo about her encounter with Syaoran earlier that morning. "And, it'll be the perfect secret santa gift alongwithateddybear." Sakura said with a smile.

"A WHAT!" Tomoyo asked excitedly.

Sakura giggled and shoved a piece of cake into Tomoyo's mouth, "Shut up and eat cake." Sakura said as she and Tomoyo fell into a fit of laughter. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **SNAAAAP! Sorry for the VERY LATE UPDATE! It's just, the past two weeks before Spring break were... tough. And, it's probably going to get tougher. Also, my internet hasn't been working T.T So, i blaim my internet! I'm really sorry, but i hope you like this chapter. I'll try to update faster, but i might not be able to because i have this super huge algebra packet, and a math test to "revise". I hope you all like this chappie & continue to read this story, there might be a little bit of "ups and downs" between Sakura and Syaoran but, bear with me. They'll be together.

thank you to all reviewers! & To happysakura, she put me back on track (:  
i do not own ccs. / sorry for gramatical errors.

;candee


	26. Day 7

Chapter 26. **Day 7**

"Don't." Sakura demanded, "Don't. Don't!"

Tomoyo tried to keep her mouth shut, "I can'!" Sakura banged her head on the table, '_3..2...1.._' She counted down in her head, "KAWAIIIIIII!" Tomoyo yelled happily as she clapped her hands together.

Sakura let out a groan, "Are you done yet?"

Tomoyo took in a deep breath, "This is great! It might be a little something, but it's a really good something, you know? He wants a poem written by you, and you'r a great writer Saku. Hm, what poem are you going to write him? One confessing your love for him perhaps? Because that would be a great idea. Oh, and it's one more week till Christmas! This is just to kawaii! Ok, now I'm done." Tomoyo finished with a smile.

Sakura stared at her friend in shock. "I'm still amazed at how you can say all that in one breath." 

Tomoyo stood up and put her plate in the sink, "Yeah. I am one amazing person."

Sakura rolled her eyes and put her plate in the sink, "Oh yes, all hail the ever amazing Tomoyo!" Sakura said as she bowed down in front of Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo giggled, "Thank you, thank you." She said as she and Sakura began to laugh. '_It's as if last night never happened_...' Tomoyo thought as she smiled at Sakura.

"Um, Ms. Tomoyo, telephone, it's Ms. Meiling." The maid said, holding the phone out to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo thanked the maid and started to talk to Meiling, "Hello?"

"Hey! Oh my gosh! You'll never beleive this!" Meiling said from the other line.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"Wait, Sakura didn't tell you about their so-called date. I mean when Syaoran described it, uhhhg." Meiling shivered, "All I can say is that they give 'date' a bad name."

Tomoyo giggled, "Don't sweat, I got a plan..." Sakura looked at Tomoyo with a warning face, "I got a plan to uh.. jog? I mean if you don't want to sweat, but still be skinny we gotta jog!" Tomoyo said, giving Sakura an innocent smile.

"We're going to jog? What?" Meiling asked, "Maybe I didn't hear you right," Tomoyo opened her mouth to say something when she she heard someone singing on the other line, "Sorry Tomo, hold on, your crazy cream puff boy toy and my boneheaded egotistic cousin is... HEY! SHUTTT UPPP!" Meiling yelled.

"OOOOWW!" Tomoyo yelled as she held the phone away from her ears.

"What the?" Sakura asked as she grabbed the phone and put it on speaker.

"_I'm a cockfighterr.  
I'm not gonn' give up!  
Imma' pushed harder.  
Imma' survivorrr!  
_SING IT ERIOL!" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura bit her lip and looked at Tomoyo who looked like she was about to explode,

"_I use protection  
but it usually breaks.  
But i'm not gonn' give up  
'till i lose some water!_" Eriol sang.

"SHUT UP! YOU PERVERTS!" Meiling yelled.

Tomoyo and Sakura started to crack up, they could hear Syaoran and Eriol running from Meiling on the other line, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Meiling yelled.

"MEI! WE'RE COUSINS! I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT!" Syaoran yelled back, "HOW 'BOUT ME AND ERIOL HIRE YOU A STRIPPER INSTEAD?"

Meiling growled and charged at them, "HEY! WHAT THE?" Meiling yelled. 

"Hey look Syao! Ring around the nipple!" Eriol yelled.

Syaoran started to crack up, "_Riing around the nipplee_!" 

"_Her pockets full of pickless_!" Eriol continued.

"_Asses, asses, her ass knocks us down!_" They sang together.

Sakura and Tomoyo looks at each other and started to crack up harder, "Can't... HAHA. Can't...breath!" Sakura said inbewteen laughs.

Tomoyo laughed and nodded in agreement, "Me...ahaha..."

"HEY! SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Meiling yelled from the other line, Tomoyo and Sakura looked at the phone and tried to hold in their laughter, "You have no idea how much torture this is!" Meiling complained, "They've been _re-making_ songs all day!" Sakura and Tomoyo could her Meiling trying to slap Syaoran and Eriol, "Uhg. 'Moyo, Saku, can you come over?" She asked.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Do you really want me to suffer this... torture?" Meiling asked.

"Aw, c'mon Mei, our singing isn't that bad!" Eriol said.

"Shut up and eat a cream puff." Meiling snapped.

"Oh! Were?" Eriol asked.

"Gaki!" Syaoran hissed as he punched Eriol in the back of the head.

"UHGGG! PLEASE!" Meiling yelled into the phone.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura then picked up the phone, "Yeah, we'll be there. Later Mei!" Tomoyo hung up the phone and started to laugh, "Hold on ok? I'll go get dressed." Sakura nodded her head and watched Tomoyo laugh her way upstairs.

**(4:00 PM) **

DING DONNG! Meiling stopped running after Syaoran and Eriol and answered the door, "THANK GOD YOUR HERE!" Meiling said happily as she dropped her pan.

Sakura sweat-dropped and looked down at the pan, "What was that for?" She asked pointing atpan on the floor.

"Trust me, you do not want to know." Eriol said from behind Meiling.

"Hey Eriol!" Tomoyo said happily as she gave him a hug.

"Tomo! Don't hug the enemy!" Meiling yelled.

"To late," Sakura whsipered, "Her boy toy has taken control of her brain." 

Meiling giggled, "Hey! I'm right here!" Tomoyo glared at them.

"Oh no! She's gonna blooow! Run Saku!" Meiling said as she and Sakura started to run.

"HEY! WATCH OUTT!" Sakura yelled, Syaoran turned around and opened his mouth, '_Oh crap!_' Sakura ran into a puddle of water on the floor and began to slip, "Woooooaaaahhh!" Sakura yelled. 

"Huh? Snaaaaaaaaaaaap!" Syaoran yelled as he tried to getout of the way. BAMMM! From the big bam sound that was just heard, it was obvious Syaoran didn't move fast enough.

"Ow!" Sakura said as she rubebd her head.

"You think your hurting? Imagine being the one that was callapsed on!" Syaoran argued.

"Oh! Yeah.. Oops." Sakura said with a nervous laugh as she got off of him and helped him up.

Syaoran stood up and started to rub his back, "Hey Eriol, I got a new single, _Syaoran got run over by Sakura_."

Eriol started to laugh, "_Syaoran got run over by Sakura,  
She slipped on water, you can  
say there's no such thing as water  
on Mei's wooden floors,_

but as for me and Syaoran, we believe!"

"Tomoyo! Make him stop!" Sakura demanded.

Tomoyo tried not to laugh, "Hah, but Saku it's kinda.."

"NOW THATS HILARIOUS!" Meiling said pointing to Sakura. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, "What? It's ok for you and Tomoyo to laugh at me while i suffer," Meiling stuck up two fingers, "2 SONGS?"

"No..." Sakura said with a sigh, "Fine, make one for Tomo!"

"Hah! They can't, 'cause i didn't slip or anything!" Tomoyo said in satisfaction.

Eriol put an arm around her, "She's right."

Syaoran grinned, "I got one..For both of you!" Syaoran gave Eriol and Tomoyo a look, everyone quieted and waited for him to start his _song_,  
"_Deck the halls with Eriol's picture.  
Fa la la la la la la la  
Tis the season for you to marry  
Fa la la la la la la  
But don't you know he wears gay appar-el?  
Fa la la la la la la  
And now I have no more words for this wierd carol  
Fa la la la la la la_"

Sakura looked at Meiling, and Meiling looked back at her, they slowly turned their heads towards Tomoyo and Eriol, "HAHAHA!" Sakura said pointing a finger at Tomoyo.

"Yeah! Now THATS hilarious!" Meiling said laughing.

"No it's not!" Eriol argued, "I DO NOT WEAR GAY APPAREL!"

Tomoyo sweat-dropped, "You suck Syaoran."

"Woohoo! High-five!" Sakura said in excitement as she and Syaoran high-fived.

"Hm, since you guys are here, how about a movie night?" Meiling asked.

Tomoyo nodded her head, "As long as its not one of your freaky scary movies, i'm in." Sakura said.

"Uhg, fine." Meiling agreed.

"What? No scary movie?" Syaoran argued.

"You heard Meiling, no scary movies. No be a good bonehead and don't argue with her!" Sakura said as she sat down on the couch.

"What? Does the little froggy like to watch the wittle magical fairytales where the frog turns beautiful after being kissed?" Syaoran asked as he sat down on the other couch.

"Shudddddup!" Sakura yelled as she threw a pillow at him.

"Make me!" Syaoran yelled back.

Sakura looked at Meiling, "Do I have permission to murder your cousin?"

Meiling shrugged her shoulders, "Hell, you have my permission to murder both of them." Tomoyo shot Meiling a glare, "Well, you I have my permission, It's just if you wanna murder Eriol, you gotta get past his gaurdian angel."

Sakura laughed, "Don't I get a say in this?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura threw another pillow at him, "Just shut up."

Meiling rolled her eyes and looked threw her DVD's, "Now, if you two are done fighting, can we start the movie?"

Everyone nodded their heads, except for Sakura, "Before I agree, what movie is it?"

Syaoran groaned, "Your so picky!" 

Meiling let out a sigh, "Don't worry Saku, it's not a scary movie!" Meiling held up the case, "It's PinkPanther." 

"OOOh!" Syaoran sat up right, "Beyonce's in this one!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Pervert." 

Meiling sat next to Sakura on the couch and turned off all the lights, the maid brought them popcorn and she pressed play. 

**DURING THE MOVIE**

"Pssst!" Sakura whispered to Meiling, "Check out Mr. & Mrs. Eriol" Sakura pointed to Tomoyo and Eriol who were sitting on the other couch.

Meiling giggled and grabbed a handful of popcorn, "1...2...3!" She threw the popcorn at Tomoyo and Eriol, "Wow! Did you see that Sakura!" Meiling asked pointing to the T.V screen.

"Mei!" Tomoyo yelled angrily. 

"Yes?" Meiling asked innocently.

Syaoran angrily turned his head, "Shut up! Beyonce's on T.V!" 

"Oh were!" Eriol asked.

Meiling, Sakura, and Syaoran turned to face Eriol, they blinked twice at him, "Gaki!" Tomoyo yelled as she slapped him.

Meiling, Sakura, and Syaoran began to laugh. '_Hm..._' Sakura thought to herself, she looked down at her fingers and started to count, '_7 more days Syaoran.. I've got 7 days..._' She thought to herself. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Hey (: Told you I'd update! Ok, so this chappie's mainly about like them getting together for a movie night and Eriol and Syaoran crazy songs (x The chappie's titles are gonna be like the day number from now on k? So, yeah **7 more days** till Syao & Eriol leave ): Hope you liked this chappie! (& I hope it was funny lol) Oh& a heads-up, me and 6 other writers are working on a new story, when it comes out make sure to read it (: Oh& also check out **May**, but just to let you all know, its very different from this story, I tried using a different writing technique. **sorry for the long wait, i wrote this chappie on the 26th but fanfic wouldn't let me upload it. sorry for the long wait & gramatical errors! **

**Remade Songs (In the order it was sang)**:  
**1. **_Survivor_ - Destiny's Child  
Remade into: _Cockfighter  
_**2.** _Ring Around the Rosie  
_Remade into: _Ring around the nipple_  
**3. **_Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer  
_Remade into: _Syaoran got run over by Sakura  
_**4. **_Deck The Halls  
_Remade into: _Deck The Halls With Eriol's Picture  
_i hope they were funny (x & yes, i did write the remakes. me and my friend Kim wrote song 1&2 because we were bored at school. lol 

**disclaimer**:  
i do not own ccs, if i did, i would be rich :D  
**  
reviews please**;**flames welcomed**  
;candee


	27. Day 6

Chapter 27. **Day 6 **

Syaoran silently sat up and let out a yawn, he let his eyes wander around the room, he looked at his sleeping cousins, his sleeping cousin's girlfriend, and his pet frog. He grinned slighlty and stood up, '_Haha. This is gonna be gollld!_' He thought to himself as he opened the refrigerator and took out a can of whip cream, he laughed evily as he shook the can. "What do you think you're doing?" Syaoran jumped up in surprise and turned around to face who else, but Sakura. "If you thought you were going to get away with putting whip cream on my face, hah! Boy were you wrong!" Sakura pointed at him.

Syaoran put the whip cream on the table, "What? Me?" He put his hand on his heart, "Me, put whip cream on your face? While you were sleeping?" He did a dramatic pause, "Im hurt 'Kura, how could you think I would even do such a horrible thing?" He asked grinning.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. If you weren't going to whip cream my face what were you going to do huh?" 

Syaoran quickly grabbed the whip cream and opened his mouth, he squeezed the can and filled his mouth with whip cream, "Iwashumgeee." He said, as he tried to swallow the whip cream.

Sakura snorted, "Oh please." Syaoran glared at her, '_Why did she have to wake up now?_' He asked himself, as he grabbed a napkin and wiped off the extra whip cream on his chin, "Dear Bonehead, you are such an amateur." Syaoran's narrowed his eyes at her in confusement, '_Say what?_' Sakura opened the refrigerator and took out: carrots, honey, and chocolate icing. She looked at Syaoran's pitiful bottle of whip cream and laughed, "Watch and learn." She said as she quietly walked into Meiling's living room.

Syaoran looked at his can of whip cream, "Is she? No waaaay." He said to himself in disbelief as he ran after Sakura. "What are you---" Sakura put a finger to her lips and shushed him, she grinned and walked towards Meiling, her first victim. Syaoran watched her carefully, Sakura looked up at him and smiled as she put her _weapons_ on the table, she got two carrots and put honey on them, then stuck it up Meiling's nostrils. Syaoran stared in amazement. Meiling turned on her side and made sniffing sounds. "Hm, I'm impressed." Syaoran whispered, "But, your not exactly at my level yet." He pointed to his can of whip cream and toothpaste that he got before he followed Sakura.

Sakura snorted, "Whatev." 

Syaoran walked over to Eriol, and pointed at him, "We'll see who the amateur is." Syaoran bent down near Eriol's feet and squeezed his nose with his fingers, he pushed the toothpaste out of its container and drew a flower on Eriol's left foot. Sakura tried to keep a strait face, Syaoran then drew a happy face on Eriol's right foot, he took his fingers off his nose and breathed heavily, "Ahh.. Minty fresh." He grinned at Sakura, who bit her lip, and tried to smile. Syaoran then stood up and put whip cream all over Eriol's face.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "He didn't turn or move or anything! What if he's... dead!" Sakura asked rushing to Tomoyo's side, ready to tell her the sad news.

Syaoran quickly stood up and covered Sakura mouth before she could wake Tomoyo up, "Gosssh! Your so dramatic!" Syaoran said laughing, "Eriol's a deep sleeper! It'd be a miracle if an alarm clock woke him up." Syaoran said, letting go of Sakura's mouth. 

Sakura put her hands on her hips and looked away, "Whatever, I knew that." She said grabbing her chocolate icing.

Syaoran laughed, "Oh no! Sakura! Eriol isn't moving! Let's call the hospital!" Syaoran said mocking her.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Hah. Hah. Hah. Aren't you funny?" She asked sarcastically.

Syaoran tapped his chin, "Yes, I am." He watched Sakura carefully draw a heart on Tomoyo's face. Tomoyo swatted her hand in the air, like she was going to kill a fly, "Don't wake her up!" Syaoran yelled.

Meiling groaned and rubbed her eyes, "Way to go bonehead! You woke them up!" Sakura hissed, "She grabbed her _weapons_ and threw them under the couch, She sat on the floor and rested her head on the edge of the couch and pretended to sleep, Syaoran looked around for a hiding place, '_What do I do? What do I do?_' He asked himself as he began to panic, "SIT DOWN!" Sakura yelled as she closed her eyes again, Syaoran slapped his head, '_duh_' he sat on the couch he was on earlier and started to snore.

"Huh? WHAT THE HELL!" Meiling was breathing through her mouth and tried to pull out the carrots that were in her nose, Sakura tried to turn away so that Meiling wouldn't see her smiling.

"Meiling! Shut-up! People are trying to sleeee---- WOAAAH." Eriol's eyes opened in amazement at the view of Meiling pulling carrots out of her nose, what a great way to say good-morning!

Meiling glared at him, and finally got one carrot out, "What are you staring at cream face?" Meiling asked with a grin.

Eriol raised an eyebrow, "Hey! Will you two shut-- AHHH!" Tomoyo yelled and jumped up as she pointed at Eriol's face.

Eriol stood up and felt his face, "AHHHH!" Eriol pointed at Tomoyo's face and started to run towards a mirror when he felt something on his foot _harden_, he stopped running and looked down, "WHAT THE!" He tried to take off the thing on his foot.

Meiling focused on pulling out her other carrot, "Gaaahh!" She yelled as she pulled out the carrot, she rubbed her nose gently, and threw the carrots at the sleeping Syaoran, "Wake up bonehead!" She yelled angrily as she started to shake him.

Syaoran pretended to yawn and gave her a confused look, "Whatareyoudoing!" He asked while being shaked by Meiling.

Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo surrounded him, "What is on my face?", "What is on my FOOT?", "What was IN my nose?" Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling asked him at the same time.

Syaoran scratched his head, he rubbed his chin, "Looks like Eriol's crap, hardened marshmallows, and um... boogers?"

Meiling grabbed Syaoran by the collar, nearly lifting his butt off the couch, "Cut the crap, what did you do to me," Tomoyo and Eriol glared at her, "I mean _us_!"

Syaoran stared down at Sakura who was giving him an innocent smile, "What? Me?" Syaoran asked, everybody nodded their heads, "It wasn't me! Sakura did it!" Sakura's eyes opened wider she reached her hand under the couch and grabbed the honey, she squirted some on her foot and stuck a carrot up her nose.

"Saku? You're blaiming Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, rolling her eyes.

Syaoran nodded his head, "No. I'm serious!"

Sakura stood up _sleepily_, and faked screamed, "EW! What is in my nose!" She asked, giving Syaoran an evil grin when no-one was looking. "Oh my gosh! Who put this sticky stuff on my foot?"

Meiling glared at Syaoran, "Liarr!" She yelled, "GET HIM!" Meiling ordered as she hit Syaoran with a pillow.

Syaoran stuck his head up from inbetween the pillows he was being hit by, "Sakuraaaa! You liarr!" He yelled angrily.

Sakura laughed, "Hey, you ratted me out." Everyone stopped attacking Syaoran and slowly turned towards Sakura, Sakura quickly covered her mouth and slapped herself mentally. "Uh... hi?" 

Meiling grabbed her pillow and threw it at Sakura, "So it was _you_!"

Sakura slowly backed away, "Now, now, Mei, technically it was _Syaoran_." Everyone turned towards Syaoran.

"Hey! Heyy now!" Syaoran put his hands up in a stopping motion, "Now, ok, I admit, I put the toothpaste on Eriol's feet," Eriol glared at him, "BUT! It was for a good cause, see his feet stinked so I decided to freshen it." Syaoran smiled innocently, "I was only thinking of you Meiling."

"Oh please." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Then explain why you whip creamed his face." Sakura grinned.

Syaoran grinned back, "Oh, see, I was thinking of everyone in the household, think of the whip cream as a.. a.. skin toner." Syaoran said.

Eriol's eyes turned into little black dots, "Skin toner?" Syaoran nodded his head proudly, "That's your big excuse?"

Syaoran stopped nodding, "Well, you had that big zit, and you know, I love to help out the family!" He gave Eriol a big thumbs up.

"Then who did this to my face?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah. And who stuck those," Meiling pointed to the two carrots on the table, "Up my nose?"

Syaoran pointed to Sakura, "Waaait! I have a very good reason why I did that." 

Everyone looked at her, "You do?" They asked. 

Sakura nodded her head, "See, the carrots had honey, so when you pulled them out, it'd take out the extra nose-hair." Meiling sweat-dropped, "And the thing on your face Tomoyo, it's a mudmask." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest proudly. 

"And you want us to belive that?" Meiling asked with a snort.

"What you don't belive me?" Everyone stared at her, silence, "Yeaah... Ok. Well, Meiling, is there any extra non-wanted nose hairs?" Meiling tried not to touch her nose, "Eh? There isn't, see you look beautiful!" Meiling glared at her, "Not that you weren't before... anyways, Tomoyo wash that stuff off your face and feel your skin." Tomoyo looked at her like she was crazy.

"Go on, try it!" Sakura said, pushing Tomoyo into the bathroom. Tomoyo washed her face off and went back into the living room, Sakura patted Tomoyo's cheeks, "See! Smooth skin!"

Tomoyo tried to resist in checking to see if her skin was smooth, "Oh hohoho. We are going to get you," Syaoran tried to walk a way, "And you to Syaoran. Just you wait." Meiling said as she put the pillows back on the couch.

Sakura and Syaoran turned to face each other, "You." They said at the same time as they got into a glaring contest, "Tattle tale!" They 'hmphed', and turned around, "I HATE YOU!" They said turning around at the same time.

Meiling threw a pillow at them, "At this moment, we all hate you." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHORS NOTE: **SO SO SO SORRRRRRRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Verrry sorry! But I have a very good excuse, my mom restarted my computer because it was like crashing & stuff, & she didn't tell me (x so when I found out, it was like waaaay to late to save my other chappie. So, sorry! I hope you like this chappie, & if i update regularly, then this story should be done in a week, so i hope you enjoy it! Thankyou all for the reviews, wow. 395 (: Almost 400! Wow. Im like super happy! Enjoy the story!

disclaimer  
- i dont own ccs

;candee


	28. DAY 6 PART II

Chapter 28. **Day 6 **Part II

Sakura glared at Meiling, "Oh yeah, and everyone just _loves_ you."

Syaoran snorted, "Whats this? The all mighty Meiling challenged to a little trash talking contest by the ever so ugly frog?" 

Sakura opened her mouth, no one in their right mind would challenge Meiling, QUEEN of the school Meiling, to a trash talking contest, Sakura gulped as she remembered the last girl who talked crap behind Mei's back, come to think of it, where was she now? Sakura scratched the back of her head and giggled nervously, "Me? Nooo. I was just saying how everyone loves you!" She hugged Meiling tightly and shot Syaoran nasty glares.

Meiling gave Tomoyo and Eriol confused expressions as she sort of, not really hugged Sakura back, "Tsk. Tsk." Syaoran wagged his finger at Sakura dissaprovingly, "You know, it's bad to lie dear 'Kura."

"Of course I wouldn't lie, never to my bestest friend Meiling Li. No sir." Sakura said patting Meiling on the back.

Meiling sweat-dropped, "And I thought cream-puff boy was crazy... shhesh. He's nothing compared to you two."

Syaoran nodded his head happily then paused and looked from Sakura to himself, then to Eriol, "Where we just... insulted?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "No really Dough-brain."

Syaoran gave her a playful wink, "And what happened to _bonehead_? Dough-brian fits more of a _doughy_ person," He looked at everyone in the room then walked over to Eriol, "Kind of like this Pillsburry boy right here." Syaoran patted Eriols stomach and grinned.

Sakura and Meiling couldn't help but laugh, "Haha. A little bit of a problem in that area aye Eriol?" Meiling asked, with a grin bigger than Syaoran's. Sakura giggled, "I say, take a break from the cream puffs." Tomoyo gave them both the "eye" which quieted them down for a while.

"Whatever. Mei, I'm gonna go brush my teeth, is my spare toothbrush still here?" Sakura asked as she headed for the stairs, Tomoyo followed her. Meiling nodded as she, Syaoran, and Eriol watched her go upstairs. 

"So that's what I was smelling. I thought it was Eriol's breath." Syaoran said with a grin.

Eriol stepped closer to Syaoran and stared at him, they were face to face, "If I could, I would kill you."

Syaoran held up his hand and plugged his nose with the other, "Woah. Dude, take a step back, you seriously gottah eat some tic-tacs."

Eriol blushed and slowly backed away, he turned away from the grinning monster of a cousin and the laughing so hard almsot peed in her pants cousin and checked his breath, he couldn't tell if the smell of minty fresh colgate was coming from his mouth or his _feet_. "Wow, it's been so long since I spent the night here." Sakura stated as she looked down the hall, "I like forgot where the bathroom was." She and Tomoyo sweat-dropped and opened all the doors. 

"Did Meiling really need to have this huge--- Woah!" Tomoyo stopped walking and stared at the room she had just opened. 

Sakura turned around and walked towards Tomoyo, "What?" She asked as she poked her head inside the bedroom.

"I for sure know that this room was _not_ here before." Tomoyo stated as she entered the room, "Meiling would NEVER own an all green bedroom. She hates that color." Tomoyo walked to the center of the room and looked around.

Sakura closed the door behind her and stared at the green bed covers, green curtains, green walls, and yes, even a green guitar. "What kind of room is this!" Sakura asked, more to herself than to Tomoyo, "Its like a jungle!"

Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement and opened the closet, she sweat-dropped, whoever owned this room, reallllllyyyy loved green, '_Green bed covers I can understand... but green LUGGAGE?'_ Tomoyo closed the closet and looked at Sakura, "This person must be insane." She threw her arms up in the air, "Everything is greeeeeen!"

Sakura opened the drawers of the desk on the side, "Look at this, even the envelopes and paper, and pen are green!"

Tomoyo took out the handwritten letters and let out a releived breath, "At least the ink isn't green, if it were I'd go mad. I don't even sleep or live here and I'm already sick of the color green."

Sakura sat in the desk chair, "Yeah, green is like one of my favorite colors but now, wooah. Someone made a new definition of favorite color."

Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement, she scanned the letter in her hand, "Oh..my..." Tomoyo gasped and slowly turned her head towards Sakura.

Sakura gave her a questioned look and began to feel around her face, "What? Do I have whip cream on me or something?"

Tomoyo nodded her head slowly no, and handed Sakura the letter, "Read it!" 

Sakura raised an eye-brow at her and grabbed the letter:   
**  
LETTER ONE**  
_Day Two/Three At Tomoeda:  
I AM GOING INSANE! I SWEAR, THIS IS NO HOUSE! IT IS A… MEILING TORTURE HOUSE!_ _I swear, Meiling has gotten crazier! And no mother, I am no over-exaggerating! You see, she decided that it would be fun to have a 'sleepover' at her house, well; there is this one girl, (And no, I do not like her, so stop cheering and 'kawaii-ing' over it, that means you: Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, and Feimei!) Anyways, the girls name is "Sakura" and I and she, DEFINETLY DO NOT GET ALONG! Seriously! We were arguing, and then the next thing I know, I was kidnapped and thrown into some torture chamber WITH "Sakura"! And guess who put us there? MEILING AND ERIOL! They said that we "deserved" it! That's just… GAH! OH AND THEN! MEILING PLACED MY UNDERWARE IN _HER _BACKPACK! IT IS DEFINETLY EMBERASSING for a guy when a GIRL finds a pair of BOXERS THAT SAYS: find the pot of gold on it in her backpack! NOT FUNNY! Uhg! Feimei, please tell mother to bring me home! I know that Fuutie probably ignored my short letter when I asked her to tell mother. SO PLEASE, I AM YOUR ONE AND ONLY BROTHER, SAVE ME!  
-- Syaoran _

**LETTER TWO**

_I AM GOING INSANE! I SWEAR, THIS IS NO HOUSE! IT IS A… MEILING TORTURE HOUSE!_ _Feimei, please tell mother to bring me home! I know that Fuutie probably ignored my short letter when I asked her to tell mother. SO PLEASE, I AM YOUR ONE AND ONLY BROTHER, SAVE ME!  
-- Syaoran _

Sakura's mouth opened into an O-shape, so Mister Bonehead had been writing about her eh? "So he's the freak who's in love with green." Sakura grinned and looked at the letter, she grabbed a brand new sheet of green paper and grabbed a pen, she tried to write sloppy and boy-like.

"Saku? What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked as she tried to peek over Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura smiled up at her and started to write on the piece of paper, when she was done she folded it and held it out towards Tomoyo for her to read, "Read it!" Tomoyo nodded her head and unfolded the piece of paper.

_Week 1 At Tomoeda  
I AM GOING INSANE! I SWEAR, THIS IS NO HOUSE! IT IS A... MEILING _HOOK UP_ HOUSE! I swear Meiling has gotten _nicer and better at her cupid _skills. And no mother, I have not been hypnotized into writing this. You see, she decided it would be fun to have a sleepover at her house and Eriol met this girl named Tomoyo, and yes Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, and Feimei, they are going out. So go on, go kawaii over them. (By the way, you'll probably like this girl, she says KAWAII in like every sentence.) ANYWAYS, at the sleepover I met this girl, now I ABSOLUTLEY HATE HER! So don't dare say kawaii. But see, we got into a little argument and Meiling and the rest of her crazy friends decided to lock us up in a room, WITH METAL BARS! And you know what she finds in her backpack? MY BOXERS. Now I WANT TO KNOW WHO PUT THE: "FIND THE POT OF GOLD" Boxers into my luggage! It was sooo emberassing for a pretty girl with beautfiul green eyes to find my horny little boxers. Oh well, here comes _good ol Mei, _I better go. Bye!_

-- Syaoran

Tomoyo laughed, "Nice editing. Are you really going to send it to his family back in China?"

Sakura grinned back and folded the paper, "Nah. It was just for the fun of it." Sakura and Tomoyo laughed some more and edited more of the letter, adding: "Sakura is the prettiest girl I've ever seen." and "Tomoyo and Eriol really hit it off."

"Hey, I'll be right back I forgot to get this letter out of my room." Sakura and Tomoyo stopped laughing and turned paler than they usually were, they listened to Syaoran whistle as he walked down the hall.

"Snaap! HIDE!" Tomoyo yelled as she stuffed the letters and pens into the drawer, she ran after Sakura as they hid inside the closet. Sakura left part of the closet opened so they could see what he was doing. (A/N: No you perverts, she was not hoping that he was going to change out of his pajamas. Haha. None of that here... for now. Haha, no I'm not _that_ crazy.)

"Phew. Ok, Tomo. Where's the letter?" Sakura asked in a whisper. 

Tomoyo froze, "W-what letter?"

Sakura smacked her forehead, "You don't have _our_ letter? The one we _edited_!"

Tomoyo shook her head no, "Let's go get---" The door suddenly opened and in came the brown-haired, green obsessed boy himself.

Syaoran looked around the room cautiously, as if looking for someone, Sakura gulped, she wondered if his elders taught him how to sniff out two girls who wrote a fake letter to his family and hid themselves inside his closet. She loosened up a little bit when she saw Syaoran stop looking around the room. He headed towards the drawer and looked through it. He grabbed an envelope and wrote soemthing on it, he grabbed the first letter he saw and stuffed it inside. Tomoyo gulped. It was _their_ letter. Syaoran stopped licking the envelope and looked around the room, "Anyone in here?" He asked. 

Sakura covered Tomoyo's mouth and tried to steady her breathing, '_How good of a ninja is this guy_?' Sakura hope he wasn't the kind that knows where you'r hiding. She held her breath as she watched him leave, once they heard him walking down the stairs then ran over to the window. "Oh. Oh. Oh!" Tomoyo yelled nervously. "What's he going to do with it?"

Sakura bit her nail, "Oh my god." She looked up at Tomoyo, "He _sent_ it." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHORS NOTE**: I hope you all didn't forget me (x I'm very sorry for the like verrrrrrrry late update. but i was having some problems with friends & family ): & the internet. But it's all good now, well sort of. I'm still grounded (x aha. but s'all good. If i dont update in another like 8653756 days it's becuase I'm going to be taking the CST'S this week. And this test is really important becuase its what the highschool teachers'll look at to place me in my classes for next year. **2 more months and im graduating**. Good bye middle school; hello highschool. Wish me luck on the test (: & **I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER**. A little more talking than usual, but yeah aha. Again. **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! (& Gramatical errors)**

disclaimer:  
I DO NOT OWN CCS

written on May 1st; posted today due to internet problems.

;candee


	29. DAY 6 PART III

Chapter 29. **Day 6 **Part III

"Saku!" Tomoyo started to panic, she began to pace back and forth, while biting her nails and screaming Sakura's name, all at the same time.

"Ahh! Tomoo!" Sakura pulled her hair and screamed in frustration and emberassment, "Did he? No, pinch me I'm dreaming." Sakura held her arm out towards Tomoyo so that she could pinch her. Tomoyo stared at her for a moment then started to shake her.

"YOU DUMMY! HE SENT IT! TO HIS FAMILY. IN CHINA. IT WILL BE DELIVERED IN LIKE 3 DAYS. THEY WILL READ IT. THEY WILL THINK ITS FROM HIM. AND. AND. AND." Tomoyo took a moment to let her own words process through her brain, "THEY' READ IT!" She exclaimed. 

Sakura put her face in her hands, "I knooowww." 

Tomoyo started to laugh, "THEY'LL READ IT!" She clapped her hadns together, "SAKU! THEY'LL READ IT!" 

Sakura raised an eye-brow at her, "And this is good news how?"

"If they read it, they wont come to get Syaoran and Eriol!" Tomoyo said brilliantly.

Sakura looked at her, just because she sent Syaoran's family a letter about well.. about how his first real week at Tomoeda was, the not so fun sleepover, going to the mall, the thugs, the picnic, and playing soccer in the snow, his mom won't make him go home. Wait. "His mom wont make him go. His mom won't make him go!" Sakura and Tomoyo started jumping up and down. So the 6 day deadline, now turned into a what? 1 month or more deadline? Sakura grinned and hooked arms with Tomoyo as they left the green room and tried to find the bathroom.

"So." Syaoran stated.

"So." Meiling repeated.

"Whattup' yo." Eriol said with a dorky smile.

Syaoran and Meiling looked at each other then at Eriol, they exchanged looks and then laughed, "Dork." Meiling said.

"Yeah, don't eveeeer do that again." Syaoran demanded.

Eriol crosses his arms over his chest, "Why do you always gang up on me!"

"Aww. Is the little baby mad?" Syaoran asked in a baby voice.

"Does baby Ew-iol need his mama?" Meiling added.

Eriol tried counting in his head, '_1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8_...' "Oh Tomoyo!" Syaoran and Meiling yelled, "Baby Ew-iol wet his diap-er." Syaoran yelled. 

'_9...10...11...12...13...14...15_' "What? Is the wittle baby constipated?" Meiling asked with a snort.

Eriol threw a pillow at her, "Shut up."

Meiling stuck out her tounge and barked at him, "Make me."

"Haha Eriol can't make a girl shut up!" Syaoran sang.

"Shut up baka." Eriol spat back.

"Who you calling baka? Baka." Syaoran said.

"LADIES! LADIES!" Sakura went inbetween them and shushed them, "Please, its not of girl manner to argue like baboons." Sakura grinned.

"Who you callin' a girl?" Syaoran asked.

"Did you say something _miss_?" Sakura asked with a smile.

Syaoran grumbled something then sat back down, he looked at Tomoyo and Sakura, "What did you guys do?"

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him, "Saay what?"

"It stiiinks in here." Syaoran plugged his nose, "I thought you to went to brush your teeth, not drink from the toilet."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Bonehead."

Syaoran smiled, "Yes frog?"

Sakura tried to contain herself from sayinging: "Me? Frog? Your the green-obsessed zombie." But, she didn't since, she wasn't suppose to be in the room in the first place. '_Darn._' Sakura said to herself. So instead she said, "I'm bored."

Meiling looked at the clock, "3 o'clock already?" She yawned and started to channel surf.

Everyone looked at the clock, "Woooow." Sakura said as she stood up and stretched, "I better head home."

Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement, "See you all laterrr." 

"AW!" Meiling tugged on their pants, "Don't leaaave me!" She begged, "Not.. with _them_!" She pointed to Syaoran and Eriol with disgust.

"They aren't that bad Mei." Tomoyo said in reassurance.

"They aren't that bad Mei?" She repeated Tomoyo's words sarcastically, "Easy for you to say, you didn't have to spend most of your Christmas with a cream puff eater who's eaten alllll my cream puffs and an egotistic bonehead who looks in every mirror he passes." 

Eriol and Syaoran sweat dropped, "Yeah? Well it's not all fun and games for us either." Eriol said in defence. 

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah, we were sent her, _sent_ like a letter, we didn't even have a say in it, and we got stuck with our tomboy of a cousin."

Eriol nodded, "Yeah, she punches like a freaking boxer!" He quickly moved to the side and dodged Meiling's coming punch.

Sakura looked at the three cousins, "Yeah, and I dont want to be a part of your nightmare Mei, Ima head home." Sakura turned around and began to walk away when, Meiling grabbed her pants and stopped her.

"Sing it boys." Meiling said with an evil stare.

'_Sing what_?' Sakura thought to herself, Syaoran and Eriol grinned and cleared their throats,

_"Use to see in green and blue  
all of my dreams came trueeee.  
That is 'till i met you. _

Sakura puts the frown on my face.  
She's sucha disgraceeeee.  
My life use to be a fantasy.  
But since you cam in, thats all historrry.

Possible a-----" 

"SSSSSTTTTTTTOPPP!" Sakura yelled as she covered her ears with her hands.

Meiling grinned, "Whaaat? Stop? Ok." Sakura looked at her with suspicion.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

Meiling nodded then grinned at the boys, "Go for it."

Sakura looked at her, "Huh?"

"_Hey there Sakura  
I'm so happy theres a distance.  
Your so ugggly, _

If every word i sang to you  
would make you go away  
then i'd wrrite it all."

"NOOO MORE SINGINGGG!" Sakura stomped her foot.

Meiling looked at her nails, "What? You want to stay?"

Sakura threw a pillow at her, "No i do not."

Meiling shrugged, "Ok." 

"_You'll always be ugly,  
Thats a fact and i'm sorry.  
You tried everything and can't escape it._

Don't you know your ugly?  
You---"

"I'LL STAAAY!" Sakura held her hands in the air in defeat.

Meiling grinned, "Tomoyo, would you like to stay as well?"

Tomoyo dropped her things and sat down on the couch, "Making us suffer." 

Meiling smiled, "Ready for lunch?" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N : **Heeeeya' ! Haha. So i updated. Sorry this story is long (x & for all the late updates. Hope you liked this storrry/chappie! Im done with my CST'S so, yeah aha. I'll probably edit daily now. Haha. Hope you like this chappie! & Thankyou for all the reviews (: 

disclaimer: i dont own ccs

song remakes:  
1. Color Everywhere - Youth Asylum  
Re-made into: No color anywhere

2. Hey there Delalila - Plain White Tees  
Re-made into - Hey There Sakura

3. Always Be My Baby - Mariah Carey  
Re-made into - You'll always be ugly

**hope you liked ! please keep reading & reviewing!**  
;candee


	30. Cupids Letter

Chapter 30. _Cupids Letter_

"Pst. Tomoyo." I whispered quietly, while Meiling, Syaoran, and Eriol's eyes were glued to the T.V. "I say we make a run for it." I said looking at the front door.

Tomoyo slowly stood up, and nodded, "1...2..3..!" She counted as we jumped off the couch and ran for the door.

"HEY!" Meiling yelled after us. 

"WERE ARE YOU GOING FROGGY?"

"BABY COME BACK TO MEEEEE!" Eriol started to sing after Tomoyo.

I quickly opened the door, grabbed my car keys, pressed the unlock button and ran for the car door, "SEE YEAH LATER MEI!" I yelled as I closed the door and started the ignition.

"HAVE FUN WITH YOUR COUSINS NOW!" Tomoyo added as she got in. "GO! GO! SAKURA! SHE'S COMINGGG!" Tomoyo yelled as she strapped on her seat-belt.

I stepped on the pedal and pulled out of the drive-way, waving good-bye as Meiling gave us a glare, was it like a fmaily thing or something? "So." Syaoran said, "What now?"

Meiling glared at him, "You made my friend's leave!"

Syaoran scoffed, "That was you're ugly face's fault!"

"No!"

"Yes!" 

"No!"

"Baby come back to me, in my heart I still believe..."

Meiling and Syaoran stopped arguing and looked at Eriol, "SHUT UP!" They yelled as they both bopped him on the head.

---

"I thought we'd never get out of there!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Aww, I thought wittle Sakura would looooove to spend time with Syaorrraaaannn." Tomoyo teased.

Sakura stepped on the break as the light turned red, "He sent the letter remember?" She turned left on the green light, "No need for a countdown now!"

---  
**3 Days Later  
**  
"Miss, phone call from Miss Yelan." The maid said holding the phone out to Meiling.

"Thank you." Meiling said nodding at the maid, "Hello?" She said over the phone.

'"Ah! Meiling!" Yelan said happily over the phone, "I'm so happy to hear Syaoran has finally met a girl!"

Meiling nearly choked on her spit, "WHAT?"

Yelan paused, "You seem surprised, I thought out of all people, Cupid herself would know!"

_Cupid her-self?_ "Um... I seem to have forgotten. Haha...You know me, always forgetful!" Meiling lied, "Do you mind refreshing my memory?"

Yelan let out a deep breathe, "Dear Meiling! You're only how old, and you're already forgetting?!" She sighed, "Oh well, let me get the letter. Meiling waited and listened to the sound of shuffling paper over the phone,

"Aha! Ok here it goes: _  
Week 1 At Tomoeda  
I AM GOING INSANE! I SWEAR, THIS IS NO HOUSE! IT IS A... MEILING _HOOK UP_ HOUSE! I swear Meiling has gotten _nicer and better at her cupid _skills. And no mother, I have not been hypnotized into writing this. You see, she decided it would be fun to have a sleepover at her house and Eriol met this girl named Tomoyo, and yes Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, and Feimei, they are going out. So go on, go kawaii over them. (By the way, you'll probably like this girl, she says KAWAII in like every sentence.) ANYWAYS, at the sleepover I met this girl, now I ABSOLUTLEY HATE HER! So don't dare say kawaii. But see, we got into a little argument and Meiling and the rest of her crazy friends decided to lock us up in a room, WITH METAL BARS! And you know what she finds in her backpack? MY BOXERS. Now I WANT TO KNOW WHO PUT THE: "FIND THE POT OF GOLD" Boxers into my luggage! It was sooo emberassing for a pretty girl with beautfiul green eyes to find my horny little boxers. Oh well, here comes _good ol Mei, _I better go. Bye! _

_-- Syaoran_" 

Meiling nearly dropped the phone, "W-what?" 

"Meiling! My darling neice! How did you ever get Syaoran to find a pretty girl! And Eriol! Ah, how did you ever hook him up and what was her name? Tomoyo I think?" She sighed happily, "You are brilliant! All these years I tried to get Syaoran together with someone but he found them all ugly, and what do you know? He meets ..." Yelan kept talking as Meiling stared at the wall.

_What the hell was going on? Hook up house? Cupid skills?_ "I should have sent him to Tomoeda ages ago!" Yelan continued talking, "Oh! I hope he falls in love with this girl! Sakura was her name right?" She asked, "I must meet this girl!" Meiling continued to stare blankly at the wall, "Is she really pretty? Oh! Is she one of your friends? How old is she? Hello? Meiling? Meiling?"

Meiling blinked twice then returned to the phone call, "Um, yes, I'm here Aunt Yelan," She paused and pretended to make a staticy noise, "What? Hello?" 

"Meiling what is that noise?!"

"What. Can't. Hello? Breaking. What? Static. O--" Meiling pressed the talk button, ending the phone call.

"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!" She yelled, "SYAORAN GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HEREEEEE!" She yelled looking up at the stairs waiting for Syaoran to come down.

"What the hell are you yelling for? You sound like my mother." Syaoran said walking down the stairs.

"Hah! What a coincidence! I was talking to her right now!" Meiling said staring at Syaoran, "And when were you going to tell me that my new name was Cupid eh?"

He stared at her, "Uh, when did you name your-self that? No offence Mei, you're no Cupid."

She scoffed, "Is that so?! Then why'd you tell your mother I was? HUH?" She said poking his forehead.

"I didn't tell my mother that. What are you talking about?"

"Your mother called and told me that she was soooooo happy you finally met a beautiful girl named Sakura."

He gasped, "YOU TOLD HER?!"

Meiling scoffed, "I DIDN'T! WHEN SHE CALLED ME SHE SOUNDED LIKE SHE ALREADY KNEW!"

He looked left and right, "OH NO. OH NO. OH GOD. WHO TOLD HER!?" He asked desperatley.

"YOU DID! DUMB-ASS!"

"NO I DIDN'T! WHY WOULD I TELL MY MOTHER THAT?"

"TELL, WRITE SAME THING."

"WHAT DOES WRITING HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?"

"YOU WROTE IT IN YOUR LETTER STUPID!" 

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID!" 

"I THINK I WOULD KNOW WHAT I WROTE MEI!"

"SHE READ IT TO ME!"

"SHE MUST HAVE READ WRO---" 

"Hey Syao, I found this letter in your drawer, want me to send it?" Eriol asked holding up a folded piece of paper. 

"What the...?" Syaoran grabbed the paper, "I already sent my letter!"

"Uh, no? Its right there, in your hand?" Eriol said pointing to the letter.

"Yes he did!" Meiling argued, "Aunt Yelan read it to me over the phone!"

"If Aunt Yelan has it then whats that in his hand?" Eriol asked raising an eye-brow as Syaoran started reading it.

Syaoran looked up at them, "If this is my letter... Then what did I send to mom?"

---

RINNNG! RIIINNNG! "I'll get it!" Sakura yelled, as she reached for the phone, "Hello?"

"OH MY GOD SAKURA!" Meiling yelled over the phone.

"WHAT? WHAT?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!" 

"WHAT?"

"AUNT YELAN GOT THIS SUPER WEIRD LETTER AND" _Oh shit._ "LIKE SHE READ IT, AND IT WAS ABOUT YOOOU!"

Sakura laughed nervously, "Heh..eh..hehehe... You don't say?"

"YEAH!" Meiling breathed into the phone, "And the weird part is, we don't know who sent it!"

Sakura pretended to gasp, "Nu uh! Then how'd she get it?"

Meiling shrugged, "I have nooooo idea!" She gasped, "Do you think Cupid sent it? Oh my God! What if there really is a Cupid!?"

Sakura shifted side to side, "Uh... Yeah! I bet you there is!" _Hah. And their names are Tomoyo and Sakura._

"Good news though! Their staying for Secret Santa!" Meiling said on a happier note.

"REALLY?" Sakura asked, _TOMOYO WAS RIGHT! YESS!_

"Yup! Only 3 more days 'till Christmas eve! You're coming for sure right!?" She paused then quickly added, "AND WILL NOT LEAVE ME AGAIN?"

Sakura giggled, "Yeah I'm coming and no, I won't leave you," Sakura grinned, "Tomoyo made me do it, she was like, '1,2,3 RUN TO THE CAR!'"

Meiling laughed, "Oh yes, Tomoyo was always evil and planned the whole get-away."

"She did!"

"Right, well I gotta go, wanna hang at the mall later?"

"Sure! What time?"

"Mm, 3ish, later Saku!"

"Bye Mei!"

Sakura hung up and grinned to herself, _Syaoran Li was stayinggg! Oh and Eriol to!_

Things were starting to look "sunny-side up".

---  
**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG. I AM SO SO SO SO SORRRY D; Idk if any of you will read this chappie, but for those who did, I do hope you like it. And I PROMISE I WILLLLL try harder to update! I really really will! OMG! IM SO SORRY D;! I hope you all liked it, I know its short, Ill try to make next chapter longer! (Yes, I did say ****next****!) For those who read this chapter, thank you thank you thank you!**

;candee


	31. LOVE

Chapter 31. L-O-V-E

_"L is for the way you look at me._"

Sakura mindlessly walked around the mall, checking her watch every 5 seconds, '_Were are you Mei!?_' She thought to herself, looking through every store window she passed. "Ooh! Thats cute!" She said to herself excitedly as she walked into the store, she picked up a few clothes and tried them on.

_"O is for the only one I see._"

"Lalala..." Sakura hummed along with the song playing throughout the mall as she continued to walk around, "Man, why did I have to buy so much stuff?" She asked herself angrily, as she carried her 5 heavy shopping bags.

_"V is very, very extraordinary"_

She checked her watch, it was already 4 and still no sign, or phone call from Mei, Sakura sat down on a bench, "I'm starting to think this was a way to get back at me for leaving her." She said sighing as she pulled out her cell-phone.

"_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_" 

"Tsk, tsk Froggy dear." Sakura looked up slowly, what?

Syaoran held out a few items in his hand, "Hey, I bought that exact same shirt, and jeans.. And that underwear... And...Bonehead!" She gasped, "Oh my God! Are you gay?!" '_Oh God. How did I not notice?! Oh my... Oh my..._' Sakura thought, just about ready to faint.

"WHAT? NO!" Syaoran yelled in protest, "I AM NOT GAY!"

People started to stare, "Uh, uh, I'm not with him." Sakura said laughing nervously as she scooted over to the right side of the bench.

Syaoran laughed nervously and sat down, "_Take my heart and please don't break it_"

"Geez Froggy!" He rubbed his temple, "Your so dramatic!" 

"Me?! YOU'RE dramatic!" Sakura argued, as she picked up her shopping bags of the floor, Syaoran snickered and counted in his head, '_5..4..3..2..1_' "OH MY GOD! THEIF! THEIF! SOMEONE STOLE MY---" Sakura slowly turned her head towards Syaoran.

"You never learn." He said with a grin.

Sakura quickly snatched her shirt, jeans, and pretty pink underwear from Syaoran's hands, "I'm suing!"

Syaoran did a double-take, "For what?! I didn't steal it! It fell out!"

She rolled her eyes, "Not you bonehead, the person who made these stupid bags!" 

Syaoran shrugged, "Maybe its just your bag?" 

Sakura scooted closer to him and punched him in the arm, "Maybe its just your bag?" She mimicked.

"What? No thank you?" He said, "Maybe I should have just kept the panties." He grinned, "Great choice by the way." Sakura could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, "I like a girl with stylish underwear."

She slapped his arm, "SYAORAN!!!"

"OW!" He rubbed his arm, "Why must you be so violent?!?"

"You pervert!" 

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

Syaoran inched his face closer to Sakura's, "AM. NOT."

Sakura inched closer, "ARE. TO."

Syaoran moved closer, "AM NOT!"

Sakura could feel her cheeks burning again, they were so... Soo...Close. "ARE TO!" She said, quickly backing away from his face, and hiding her red cheeks. 

"Hey Sakura..."

"Wh--"

Syaoran then quickly placed his lips on hers. Sakura's eyes wide open in shock, "OH MY GODDD!"

Syaoran quickly took back his lips and ran his hand through his hair, "Whats up Mei?" 

"Y-yeah, how yeah doing buddy?" Sakura said stuttering. '_Syaoran Li just kissed me! For Godsakes Mei, couldn't you wait just a couple more minutes?' _Sakura thought to herself.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Mei asked in shock.

"What? That? Oh thats the toy store, and next to it is the---"

"DID YOU GUYS JUST KIS--" 

Syaoran and Sakura quickly looked at each other then at Mei in disgust, "EW!"

"I DO NOT KISS FROGS." '_You just did stupid.'_ Syaoran thought to himself.

"GROSS MEI! WOULD I REALLY KISS A BONEHEAD?" _'Uh yeah, you just did!_' Sakura thought to herself.

Meiling looked at them suspiciously and pushed Syaoran and Sakura apart by sitting down inbetween them, "Really now?"

"Yeahhh!" Sakura and Syaoran said in unison.

"Sakkuuuurrrraaaaa." Meiling looked at Sakura directly in the eyes, '_Shit.Shit.Shit!'_ Sakura thought to herself, '_Look at her seriously. Look at her seriously_.' "Did you just kiss Syaoran?!"

Sakura scoffed, "Ew, no!" '_Well, I didn't, he kissed me_.' Sakura thought, '_So technically, thats not a lie!_'

"Right...Anyways." 

"Yup."

"So."

Syaoran looked over Meiling's head, catching Sakura's attention.

"_Love was made for me and you_." He smiled sheepishly, and she blushed.

"What are you looki---" Meiling sweat-dropped, and turned to Sakura, "Ew! This is gross!" She looked at Syaoran then at Sakura, "STOP! I'm still here!" Meiling said, trying to block their eyes, "Helloooooooo! Meiling. Still. In. Middle?"

Meiling sighed sadly, "I should have stayed home."

"Here, the car keys." Syaoran said holding the keys to her.

She gasped, "How rude!" She crossed her arms, "I'm not leaving, me and Saku were going to go shopping 'till you came along." 

Syaoran and Sakura shrugged, "Fine with us." 

Meiling shifted uncomfortably in-between them, "Come on guyyys! This is soo--- Hi there." She said standing up.

"Hi." A boy with jet black hair and dark brown eyes replied.

"Hehehe.. Bye Sakura! Bye Syaoran!" She said as she hooked arms with the boy, "I'm Meiling, whats your name?"

"Mark." He said with a smile.

Syaoran and Sakura sat on the bench shyly, Syaoran looked at her with a grin, "Meiling hook up house?" Sakura froze, "Interesting words 'Kura." 

"Uh.. I.. No, Tomoyo wrote that letter...Its all her fault!" She said nodding her head rapidly, "I told her not to, but she was like 'MWAHAHA YES YES!'" Sakura said. 

"Sureeeee."

"Seriously!" 

"Yeah of course, Tomoyo always laughs evily and writes letters about you."

"She's pure evil." Sakura said.

Syaoran scoffed, "I'm sure she is."

"Why won't anyone beleive me?! She's the Yin, I'm the Yang!"

"Oh yes of course."

Sakura crossed her arms, "I hate you."

"I hate you to." And with those words, he kissed her again.

"_Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you_."

**---  
Thank you for all the reviews guys! I'm so happy you still read the chapter 30, I thought you all would have forgotten me ): Anywho, Sakura and Syaoran kisskisskisskisskisskiss! And with only 3 days left till Christmas Eve, you know what that meanssss!**

this story is sadly going to end soon ):  
i hope you liked this chapttterrr! 'till tomorrow (:  
(YES, I did say tomorrow!)


	32. Not Official

Chapter 32. Not Official

**The Next Day**

"NO WAY!" Tomoyo exclaimed in shock.

"YES! YES! I--" 

"YOU WENT SHOPPING AT THAT STUPID CHERRY BLOSSOM STORE!" Tomoyo said, holding up a t-shirt in disapointment, "These people couldn't design even if their lives depended on it!"

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Were you not listening to me!?"

Tomoyo scoffed, "Traitor!" She said throwing the shirt across the hallway.

"HEY! THAT COST MONEY YOU KNOW!" Sakura said grabbing the shirt, and wiping of the dust on her shirt.

"You could have gotten one like it for FREE from your best friend who is a DESIGNER, but NOOO." Tomoyo scrunched up her nose, and held up the shirt, "You bought this ugly little thing."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Are you saying I'd look ugly in this!?"

Tomoyo nodded her head in the no-direction rapidly, "No! No!" She pointed to the shirt, "I said the shirt was ugly, not you!" She nervously smiled, "I'll just make you a better and pretty one!" 

"You mean prettier one."

"No, I mean I'll make you a pretty one."

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Whatever, now what were we talking about?"

"We were talking about how you and Mei were going to the mall, ahem, with out inviting me," Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at Sakura as she flashed her an apologetical smile, "Then Mei didn't show up so you went shopping with out her and when you were walking around you didn't notice that your stuff fell out then when you sat down, Syaoran came and he had your stuff but you didn't know it and thought he was gay then you---" She gasped, "YOU KISSSEEEEDDD HIM! YOU KISSSED HIM!"

"No I didn't."

Tomoyo's smile turned into a frown, "WH-- YOU-- SAID."

"HE KISSED ME!" Sakura said jumping up and down excitedly.

Tomoyo joined her, "So... Does that mean you guys are officially going out!?"

Sakura nodded her head, "...No."

Tomoyo stopped jumping, "What?"

Sakura scratched her head nervously, "At least I don't think we are?"

"But he kissed you!"

"Yeahhh... But he never said 'Will you be my girlfriend.'"

"But he kissed you!" 

"I know that already!"

"Then why aren't you guys you know, official?"

"'Cause he didn't ask me."

"Why don't you ask him?" 

"Because! I'm the girl?"

"So? I asked Eriol!" Tomoyo said blushing.

"Well, Eriol has girlish quali---OW!" Sakura rubbed her head where Tomoyo smacked her with the pillow, "I was just kidding!"

"So when are you going to make it official?"

"When he asks me?"

"Why not speed up the process and be a man and ask him!?" Tomoyo asked, their plan had finally worked! _Syaoran and Sakura how kawaii! _Tomoyo thought happily to herself.

"Because, I am not a man?" Sakura said pointing out the obvious.

"Well, you do have manly qualities." Tomoyo said with an evil grin.

"You're pure evil."

"No I'm not." Tomoyo said with an innocent smile, "Just ask anyone, they'll say I'm not." 

"You got that right."

"What?" 

"Nothing!" Sakura said with a smile, "I didn't tell anyone you were evil and then they didn't believe me." _Shit. Sakura Kinomoto you are one hell of a bad liar_. She thought to herself.

Tomoyo looked at her suspiciously, "Right."

**---  
At Meiling's**

"So are you guys goiiiingggg ouuuuuuttttt?" Meiling asked in an annoying sing-song voice.

Syaoran smiled, showing all his pearly whites, causing Meiling to smile, "No."

Meiling frowned, "What?"

"We." He looked at Meiling, "Are. Not. Going. Out."

"Why not?" 

"Because."

"Because?"

"Eh, I didn't feel like making it official today."

Meiling's "you-can-tell-I'm-angry" vein started to show, "You... Didn't feel like it?" Syaoran nodded, drinking his orange juice, "But... You kissed her."

He shrugged, "And?" 

"You kissed her."

"And?" 

"You didn't feel like it?"

"Yeah?" 

"But you felt like kissing her."

He nodded, "Pretty much."

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PLAYYYYEEERRRRR!" She yelled grabbing a pan out of a cupboard, Syaoran spit out his juice and ducked as Meiling swung, "TRYING TO TRICK MY BEST FRIEND EH?" She yelled running after him. 

"I'M NOT TRICKING HERRR!"

"OH, YOU JUST FEEL LIKE TRICKING HER?"

"I DON'T FEEL LIKE TRICKING HER EITHER! I SWEAR TO GOD I DON'T FEEL LIKE HURTING OR TRICKING HER!"

"OHOHOHOH! YOU'RE GOING TO FEEL SOMETHING ALRIGHT, YOU'RE GOING TO FEEL PAIN!!!" She said swinging the pan at him, _Oh thank God for elder's lessons!_ Syaoran thought to himself as he dodged the pan.

"Wooooahhh."

Meiling stopped swinging her pan and Syaoran stopped dodging, "What?" The both asked, huffing and puffing.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Eriol asked.

"HE KISSED SAKURA!" Meiling said, pointing an angry finger at Syaoran.

"And thats a bad thing whyyyy?" Eriol asked in confusion, _didn't we want this to happen?_ He thought to himself.

"HE WON'T ASK HER OUT!" Meiling said, ready to swing her pan.

"Well duh." Eriol said opening the fridge.

"Duh what?" Meiling asked ready to change her direction of her swinging pan.

"Its the 23rd." Eriol said opening up the juice carton.

"And your point is?" Meiling asked.

"Syaoran's gonna ask her out on Christmas?" Eriol said pouring his juice in a cup, "You know during the Christmas Eve party, right when your annoying clock strikes at 12, he's gonna pop the question, 'Sakura will you be my girlfriend?'" He said dramatically.

Meiling lowered her pan, "You told him and not me!?"

Syaoran nodded his head, "I didn't tell him anything! How did you know?!"

Eriol finished up his juice, "I read your plan."

"What plan?"

"The one on your dresser labled: 'Asking Sakura To Be My Girlfriend'." Eriol said pouring himself another glass.

"AW! HOW KAWAIIIII!!!" Meiling said teasing him, "What Syao? You can remember all that useless lawyer junk but not the important stuff like how to ask a girl to be your girlfriend?"

"I hate you."

"Awww! Sakuwaaa will be so hhappppy!" Meiling said in a baby voice, "Syaowaannn and Sakuwaaaa sitting in a twee--"

"Actually, it was a bench." Syaoran said with a grin.

"Wait! You kissed her?!" Eriol asked spitting out his juice.

"I thought Big mouth next to me already told you."

Eriol grinned, "Yeah, I know, I just needed an excuse to spit out my drink. Man thats fun!"

Syaoran and Meiling sweat-dropped, "I swear, we aren't related." They said in unison.

"Gee, I feel the family love." Eriol said sarcastically.

**---  
1 more day ! 1 more day! 'Till "Christmas Eve" ! Thank you for all the review guys, and to Rainbowcake for referring my story to your friends (! Thank you so much you guys! It means alot! I hope you like this chapter! I will update either tomorrow or the next day, depending on if I have time or not since I have to go back to school ): I miss the 4 day weekend already!**

till next time, bye guys!

;candee


	33. Getting Ready

Chapter 33. Getting Ready

**Christmas Eve**

"DADDDDDYYY!" Sakura quickly ran down the stairs in excitment, "ONII-CHAN!" She hugged them both and gave them their gifts, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Its not Christmas Kaiju." Touya said taking a bite out of his pancakes.

Sakura stomped on his foot angrily, "I AM NOT A KAIJU!" She crossed her arms, "And I know its not Christmas! I'm not stupid."

Touya snorted, "You sure about that? I thought Kaiju's were brainless little mon--"

"TOUYA!" Their dad gave him a mean look, "It is Christmas Eve! Can't you two at least go a day without insulting each other?"

Sakura and Touya sighed apologeticaly, "Sorry Dad."

"Anywho, thank you for the gifts Sakura." He said giving Sakura a tight hug.

Sakura smiled, "I thought since both of you had work today I'd give you your gifts now." She looked at Touya, "But some people seem to be ungrateful so I guess I'll just take back my g--"

Touya quickly grabbed his present, "Uh, thanks alot Kai-- Sakura! Love the gift!" He said, keeping his present out of Sakura's reach.

"Same here dear," Her dad said with a smile, "Ah! Touya its almost 9, we better go!" They thanked Sakura one more time as they grabbed their coats and left.

**30 Minutes Later**

DINGGG! DONNNGGG!

Sakura finished washing the dishes and walked towards the door, "Who is it?" She called out.

"TOMOYO!" Tomoyo yelled from the other side of the door, excitement clearly in her tone. 

Sakura quickly opened the door and let her friend in, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Tomoyo said happily giving Sakura a hug.

"Merry Christmas Tomoyo!" Sakura said back, closing the door, "Can you believe it? Christmas already!"

Tomoyo nodded, "Man, I'm so excited! I can't beleive Syaoran's mom will be there!"

Sakura smiled, "Oh yeah me t--- Say what?" 

"I thought Mei told you?" Sakura nodded her head in the no-direction, "Did Syaoran tell you?" She nodded her head in the no-direction again, "Did Eriol tell you?" 

"No! Why am I always the last one to find things out?!" Sakura asked, eager to know what was going on.

Tomoyo shrugged, "I dunno, but anyways, Syaoran's mom is coming, with his 4 sisters."

Sakura laughed nervously, "W-what?"

"What are you stuttering for?" 

"I-I-I'm not stut-stuttering!" Sakura blurted out. 

"You only stutter when you're nervo---" Tomoyo raised an eye-brow, "Ahhh. I see, nervous about meeting the in-laws eh?" She joked, winking at Sakura.

"TOMOYOOOO!" Sakura playfully slapped her, "We aren't even officially going out!"

"Well, thats going to change!" Tomoyo said, her eyes shining brightly.

"What?" Sakura asked in a suspicious tone. _And again, something everyone except for me knows! Just great! _Sakura thought, rolling her eyes.

"Huh? I said I've got the perfect outfit for you to change into for the party?" Tomoyo half stated, half asked.

Sakura sweat-dropped, "It's only like 10 Tomoyo, the party doesn't start 'till like 5!" 

"And your point is?"

"We have over 8 hours!"

"So?"

"Why do we have to get ready so early?!"

"Because!" Tomoyo held up her index finger, "1, we have to bake 3 batches of cookies for the party, 2" She held up another finger, "We have to go down to the party store to buy some balloons, and other Christmas-y decorations," she held up a third finger, "3, we have to come back to our houses, get ready, do some last minute present wrapping, and other last minute stuff." She put her hands on her hips, "Trust me, that's gonna take 8 hours." 

Sakura sweat-dropped, "We have to do all that?"

Tomoyo nodded, "Yup, so I say, we get started on the cookies!" She said pushing Sakura into the kitchen.

"Saku, hand me that egg." Tomoyo said, without looking up from the cook book.

"Ok, catccch!" Sakura threw the egg at full speed towards Tomoyo. 

"WHA---NOOOO--!" To late. Tomoyo wiped off the egg on her face and glared at Sakura, "I hate you."

Sakura grinned, "Aw, doees wittle Tomoyo hate me?" She put a hand to her heart, "Oh no! Tomoyo hates me! My world is going to enddddd! How can" SPLAT. "AH TOMO!"

"Oops, my hand slipped?" Tomoyo said innocently, staring at the flour-faced Sakura.

Sakura grabbed the icing and grinned evily, "Oh look! My hand is slipping on the nozzle! I think the icing's going to---Oh no!" She said with a fake voice, as Tomoyo's face got squirted with red and green icing.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOUUU!" Tomoyo yelled picking up an egg.

"OH YEAH? WELL BRING IT ON BUTTER FACE!" Sakura yelled back throwing butter at her.

**3 Hours Later**

"Ok, so, cookies, check." Tomoyo said to herself, as she wiped some icing off her face.

Sakura took a bite out of a cookie, "Mmm! Man, thats good! So what next?" She asked finishing up the cookie.

"Next, to the party storreee!" Tomoyo pulled of her apron and began to walk to the door.

Sakura stared at her, "Um, Tomoyo?"

"What?" 

"I think you'd scare the children if you walk around town like that." Sakura said with a grin.

Tomoyo sweat-dropped, "Thanks to YOU!"

"NU UH!" 

"YES HUH!"

"FLOUR-EGG FACE!" 

"BUTTER-EGG FACE!"

"YOU'RE EVIL!" Sakura said stomping upstairs.

Tomoyo scoffed and followed her, "ME? EVIL? HAH. THATS FUNNY!"

"THE ONLY THING FUNNY, IS YOUUUR FACE!"

"I HATE--- Hey can I borrow this?" Tomoyo asked holding up a pair of new, clean, dark blue jeans.

"Oh yeah, here, you can wash your face with this towel." Sakura said, throwing her a clean towel.

"Thanks Saku! Oh can I borrow this shirt?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

**36 Minutes Later**

"Ok, balloons, confetti, candy..." Tomoyo tapped her chin as they went inside the store, "Ok, Saku, get the candy and confetti, I'll get some balloons."

"Got it!" Sakura said as she ran down the aisle, "Mm, this, oh! That to!" She said grabbing as many treats as she could find.  
"And, oh! We need this!" She grabbed some Hershey's chocolate bars, "Woah! That looks cool!" She said grabbing a handful of the "poppers". 

"Here you go miss, 20 red balloons, 20 green!" The casheir said handing Tomoyo her balloons.

"Thanky---"

"Here yeah go Tomo!" Sakura dumped her candy, confetti, toy, filled basket on the counter, she smiled at the casheir, "She's paying." Sakura said grabbing the balloons from Tomoyo, "I'll be in the car! Bye Tomo!"

Tomoyo glared at her, and pulled out her credit card muttering words under her breathe.

**2 Hours Later**

"I can't believe you took 2 hours shopping for candy!" Tomoyo said massaging her temple.

"AND poppers, confetti, and those cute little santa and reigndeer toys!" Sakura said holding up "Rudolf", "Look Tomoyo! His nose lights up! Isn't he adorableeee?!"

Tomoyo backed out of the parking lot, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She looked at the clock, "We got a little less than 2 hours to get ready!" She drove to Sakura's house, "I got our dresses in the trunk, hurrrrrrryyyyy!" She said opening the trunk as the 2 of them ran into Sakura's house. 

"You can use my shower, I'll use the one down the hall." Sakura said taking her towel and dress with her.

Tomoyo nodded, "Okie dokieeee!"

**1 Hour later**

"SAKURRRAAA!" Tomoyo banged on the door. "ARE YOU DONE YETTT?!" 

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, "NO!" 

"COME ONNN! WE ONLY HAVE 1 HOUR LEFTTT!"

"THATS PLENTYYY OF TIME!"

"SAKU!"

"TOMO!" 

"COME ONN!" Tomoyo yelled, banging on the door, drying her some-what wet hair.

"Can't I just go in jeansss?!"

"Its a Christmas Partyyy!"

"So?" 

"It's formal!" Tomoyo put her hands on her hips, "And whats wrong with the dress I made you?!" 

"No-nothing!" Sakura said looking at herself again, she wore a strapless red dress that went down a little above her knees, it was tight around her stomach, and got "puffy" as it went down.

"Lemme see!" Tomoyo said brushing her hair.

"Won't it be to collllld to wear this?" Sakura asked trying to sound as reasonable as possible.

"We'll be inside?"

"But on the way there."

"We'll be in a car?"

"I feel so--"

"IS IT UGLYYY?!"

"NO! Just... To much skin?" Sakura said laughing nervously.

Tomoyo sweat-dropped, "Whatever, I'm going downstairs, and if you don't come out, I'm leaving with out you!" She said hanging up her towel and looking in the mirror one last time. Tomoyo wore a light purple gown, the top being some sort of corset (**a/n:**not slutty of course!).

Tomoyo grabbed the cookies and put them on a platter, fixed her hair one last time and grabbed her keys, "I'M GOINNNNGGGGG NOW!" She looked up at the stairs. She groaned impatiently, "I said, I'M GOING NOW!"

"WAIT! WAITTTTT!" Sakura came hopping down the stairs, trying to put her shoe on and catch up with Tomoyo at the same time.

"SAKU!" Tomoyo gasped, "You look gorgeous!"

"Yeah, yeah, lets go." She said grabbing the platter as she opened the door.

Tomoyo grinned, "Syaoraaan and Sakura sitting in a treee, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"What?" Sakura asked looking above the platter, "Did you say something?" 

Tomoyo laughed nervously and pushed her out the door, "What? No, you're hearing things Saku-chan!" She said opening the car doors, "Lets go!"

**---  
Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry if this chappie is rushed / has more grammatical errors than usual, my friend is about to come over to do a project so I had to sort of rush it! Sorrrrry! I hope you still like it!**

updating: thursday (unless I'm not busy tomorrow)  
same for "The Play"

;candee


	34. Wrong Timing

Chapter 34. Wrong Timing

**5:30 P.M**

Tomoyo pulled into Meiling's driveway and opened the car doors and the trunk, she grabbed the balloons as Sakura grabbed the cookies, DING DONGGG! "I GOT ITTT!" Meiling yelled from the other side of the door.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Tomoyo and Sakura said holding out the balloons and cookies, "We have the candy, presents, and other decorations in the car." Sakura said handing Meiling the cookies so she could get the other things out of the car. 

"Thanks so much you guys!" Meiling said putting the cookies on the table.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Tomoyo said leaving the balloons inside the house to help Sakura.

"HO! HO! HOOOO!" Eriol said as he went downstairs greeting Meiling, "MERRY CHRI--- Helllooooo there!" Eriol said shifting his direction towards Tomoyo.

Meiling sweat-dropped and dropped her hands which were spread open for a 'Merry Christmas hug' "Gee thanks for greeting me!" She said sarcastically as she led Sakura into the kitchen.

"You can put the presents there Saku." Meiling said pointing to the Christmas tree as she started to take out the candy and place it in a bowl.

"Wow Mei! Can you believe its Christmas already?" Sakura asked excitedly as she helped Meiling.

"Seriouslyyy!" Meiling said as she and Sakura walked out to the dining room, "The month went by so fast!"

Sakura nodded placing the candy bowl on the floor, "Mhm!"

"But babbbby!" Tomoyo whined, "It looks so ugly over there!"

Eriol crossed his arms, "It does not!"

"Yes huh!" 

"But whats wrong with the red balloon in front of the blue wall?"

Tomoyo scoffed, "The colors clash!" 

"No it doesn't honey!"

"I'm a designer I would know sweetie."

Sakura and Meiling rolled their eyes and pretended to vomit, "Gross much?" Meiling said as she and Sakura started to crack up.

"Oh! Oh babyyyyy!" Sakura said imitating Tomoyo.

"Yes honey bearrrr?" Meiling said in a deep voice.

"Those colors so do not like work babe."

"But sweeetttttiiieee!"

"But cupca---"

"So, I see you and Meiling have finally come out of the closet." Syaoran said with an evil grin.

"We were just kidding!" Meiling glared.

"I am not gay." Sakura added. 

"I didn't accuse you did I?" Syaoran said crossing his arms, "Unlike that time you told the whole mall I was!" 

Sakura laughed nervously, "I was just kidding?" 

**6:00 PM**

"MERRRYYYY CHRISTMASSS!" Chiharu exclaimed throwing confetti in the air. 

"Hi Chiharrru!" Sakura and Meiling said giving her a hug.

"Eh, were's Tomoyo?" Chiharu asked looking around.

"Babyyy!"

"HONEY!" 

"CUPCAKE!"

"SWEETIE PIEEE!" 

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Does that answer your question?"

Chiharu laughed, "With Eriol?" 

Meiling nodded her head, "Yuuuuup!" She grabbed a cookie and bit into it, "Makes you sick doesn't it?" 

Chiharu laughed, "Whatever Mei."

Meiling walked over to the door, "Ok, who forgot to close this?" Sakura looked around whistling casually, "Sakuu?"

Sakura looked at her and shrugged, "Don't look at me, it was all Sweetie Pie over there." Sakura said pointing down the hall. 

Meiling let out a sigh and started to close the door, "WAIIIT! MEIIII!" Meiling stopped and looked outside, "MERRRRYYY CHRISTMAS!" Mikey, Sazuki, and Ken yelled as the ran up her driveway.

"HEY GUYS!" Meiling said happily, opening the door wider for them to come in.

"Merry Christmas guys!" Sakura said running to her friends, giving each of them a hug.

"Lets get this parrtty starttteddd!" Meiling yelled turning up some music.

"YEAAAAAHH!" Sakura said happily as she and Chiharu headed for the food table. 

"Man these cookies are so gooodddd Saku!" Chiharu exclaimed, closing her eyes as she took a bite.

Sakura giggled, "Not as good as your cake!"

"Hey Syaoran!" Mikey said holding up a glass of soda, "Whats up man? Thought you were gonna be in China?"

"Nope, my mom and sisters are coming here."

"Sisters?" 

"Yup, my four older, and annoying sisters." 

"Are they hot?"

"BAKAAA!" Chiharu yelled throwing whatever was left of her cookie at him. 

"OW! CHIHARUUUU!"

"Hey Saku!" Ken said pouring himself a glass of punch, "Merry Christmas!" 

Sakura smiled, "Merry Christmas Ken!"

"Pssst!" Sazuki quickly dragged Meiling to a corner, "Did you hear?" 

Meiling raised an eye-brow, "Hear what?"

"Ken." 

"What about him?"

"He's going to ask out Sakura!"

Meiling gasped, "NO WAY!" 

Sazuki nodded her head vigorously, "Yup."

"How do you know?" Meiling asked, looking around desperatly for Syaoran.

"I heard them with my own ears." 

"Heard who?"

"Mikey and Ken." 

"MIKEY WANTS HER TO?!" Meiling whispered loudly, _Damn, Sakura is on a rollll_. She thought to herself.

"NO!" Sazuki exclaimed loudly, "Ken told Mikeyyy!"

"Oh... When!?" 

"Today, when they came to pick me up, I had them wait downstairs cause I forgot something, and then like on my way down I heard them talking about asking someone out with the name that starts with 'S' and then when they saw me they stopped talking!" 

"No!"

"YES!"

"Why!?" 

"'Cause he likes her?"

"NO!"

"Uh... Yes!?"

"So Saku," Ken smiled, "How has your Christmas break been?"

Sakura took a sip of her punch, "Pretty good actually, yours?"

"Good, but its about to become even bettter!"

Sakura laughed, "Why is that?"

"You'll see!" He said winking at her before he walked away.

Sakura looked at him in confusion, "Ok?"

**8:00 PM**

"Hey Syao!" Eriol called out to him, "Whens your mom coming?"

Syaoran shrugged, "She said 9 or 10, not sure."

"Oh, well---"

"EWWW!" Syaoran looked at him with disgust.

"WHAT? WHAT?" Eriol asked with a worried tone.

"YOU HAVE A H---"

"OH MY GOD IS THAT A HICKEY?" Sakura exclaimed loudly pointing at Tomoyo's neck.

Tomoyo quickly covered Sakura's mouth and laughed at the people staring, "SHUT UPP!"

"GEEZ!" Sakura threw her arms in the air, "What is Eriol? A vampire!? LOOK AT THAT THING!"

"SAKUUU!"

"ITS BIGGER THAN MY THUMBBB!" Sakura said putting her thumb near Tomoyo's neck to "compare" the sizes.

"SHUT UP!"

"HOLY CRAAAAAP! I shoulda bought that man a lollipop to suck on!"

"SAKURA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"AHA!" Sakura pointed at her, "DID YOU HEAR THAT MEI?"

Meiling looked at her in confusion, "No?"

"DID YOU?" She asked Sazuki.

"Nooo...?"

"Tomoyo just said she was about to kill me!"

**8:30 PM  
**  
"Right... Anyways, what were you saring Sazu?"

"No! I'm serious!"

"Uh huh Sakura."

"She's evil!"

"I am not!" Tomoyo argued back.

"Evil people kill people!" Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Who's evil?" Syaoran asked, jumping into the conversation.

"SHE IS!" Sakura said pointing at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled innocently at him, "I have nooo idea what she's talking about Syaoran. She is clearly delusional."

Syaoran grinned, "How many times do I have to tell you 'Kura? Its not nice to call people evil!"

"I---You." Sakura glared at them, "TOMO---"

"Oh! Sakura isn't this your favorite song?" Tomoyo said inturrupting her quickly, tapping her chin, "I beleive it is!" She said winking at Syaoran, "Why don't you two go on and dance!"

She quickly turned away to leave when Sakura grabbed her shoulders, "Uh uh, ERIOL! TOMOYO WANTS TO DANCEEEEE!" Sakura yelled loudly, letting go of Tomoyo as soon as Eriol came.

"GREAT! I'LL SHOW YOU MY MOVVVESSS!" Eriol said pushing up his glasses as he started to do the 'running-man'.

Sakura laughed, "Have fun Tomoyo!"

Syaoran nodded, "If you think his running-man is good, wait 'till he shows you his 'moon-walk'." 

"SAKURA! SYAORANNNN!" Tomoyo called out to them angrily, as she watched her cream puff obsessed boyfriend 'bust a move' to the beat of the 'non-bust a move' music.

Sakura giggled "Poor Tomoyo!"

Syaoran laughed, "Just wait 'till a real upbeat song comes on." He held out a hand, "May I have this dance?"

Sakura blushed, "Well, I don't know, are you going to bust a mo---"

"ERIOLLL!" Meiling rubbed her bottom as she stood up.

"WHAT?" Eriol asked, "Not my fault you're in my dancing area!" 

Sakura laughed, "You aren't gonna bust a move and probably hurt yourself and others?"

Syaoran smiled, "Nope." He said taking her hand.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together

Syaoran spun Sakura and caught her as she dipped,

Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Sakura turned away to hide her burning red cheeks,

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life 

He spun her again, dipping her right under the mistletoe.

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead   
Tell me that we belong together

They stayed in that position, Syaoran dipping Sakura lightly underneath the mistletoe, their faces barely inches apart, _I can't wait any longer!_ He thought to himself, as he took in a deep breathe, "Sakura Kinomoto, will you be my gi---"

"BABYYYYY BROTHHHHERRRRR!" Fuutie called out.

"XIAO LANG!" Fanren yelled happily dropping her luggage.

"LITTLE BROOOTHER!" Feimei added running to him.

"SYAOOOORAAAAN!" Sheifa squealed along with the others.

Syaoran quickly stood up right, Sakura at his side.

"AWWWWWWW IS THIS HERRRR? SHE'S SO KAWAIIIII!!!!" They said in unison.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, _dammit_. _Could their timing be any worse?_ He asked himself, as his sister contiually pinched his cheeks, ruffled his hair, and kawaii-ed over his sweet, sweet, Sakura.

**---  
HI GUYSSSSSSS :D! Hope you all like the chapter, please don't mind the gramattical errors, I plan on revising this story when I am done with it, and The Play. Surprise cliff-hanger? Why? Because I'm evil (: Haha, just kidddding! Till friday, (or if I can update, tomorrow!)**

;candee  



	35. I WANT HER!

Chapter 35. "I WANT HER!"

"GIRLS" Yelan crossed her arms and nodded at them in disapproval, "Can you not see your brother was busy?"

_Thank you mother!_ Syaoran thought to himself as his four sisters stopped pinching his cheeks, "But mother! Look at her!" Fuutie said pointing excitedly at Sakura.

Yelan's jaw dropped, "AREN'T YOU THE CUTEST THING?!" She clapped her hands together, "WHY XIAO LANG! GOOD CHOICE! GOOD CHOICE!" She said patting his head like a puppy.

Sakura sweat-dropped as she was oo-ed and ah-ed over like a puppy, "I LOOOOOVE your eyes!"

"Look at her gorgeous hairrrr! How do you keep it so shiny and soft, yet not oily?!"

Eriol moon-walked his way to Syaoran, "There here."

Syaoran scoffed at him, "Yeah thinnnnk?!"

Eriol started to do the robot, "Whats with the attitude?" Syaoran pointed to the newly formed circle around Sakura, "Ohhhh... The 'kawaii' aliens have attacked!"

Syaoran nodded, "Guess who the leader is?"

"Fuutie?" Syaoran nodded no, "Feimei?" still a no, "Uh...Fanren?" Syaoran nodded no again, "Sheifa?" another no. "Do you have another sister I don't know about, because I'm pretty sure thats all of them." Eriol said, as he tried to 'walk it out'.

Syaoran sighed, "Its.." He turned around to the sound of his mother, his well-respected, strict, mother's squeal, "Its, my mother."

Eriol's jaw dropped, "Aunt Yelan?" 

"Yup."

"No." Eriol said trying to look over at the circle surrounding Sakura.

"Yes." 

"Yeah right."

"Seriously!" 

"But Aunt Yelan never says ka---"

"KAWAII!" Yelan yelled, her hands on her cheeks.

Syaoran raised an eye-brow, "As you were saying?"

**9:40 P.M.**

"MEILINGGG!" Yelan called her from the circle.

"Yes Aunt Yelan?" Meiling asked as she joined the circle, Sakura looked at her pleading for help through her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me that she was so pretty!" Yelan said pointing to Sakura.

"Seriously Mei!" Feimei added, "She's adorableee!"

"Syaoran was right! You are Cupid!" Fuutie said patting Meiling on the back.

Sakura laughed nervously when they said 'letter', _Oh please Meiling, play alongggg! _Sakura thought, trying to send Meiling telepathical messages, Meiling smiled awkwardly, "Hehehe... Thats what they call me!"

Sakura silently thanked her, then continued to send telepathical S.O.S's to her, "So are you and Xiao Lang dating yet?" Yelan asked. 

Sakura froze, "Eh..."

"For how long?!" Feimei asked.

"Wel--"

"Oh my God! Was it love at first sight?" Sheifa asked, stars in her eyes.

"UH. I ALMOST FORGOT!" Meiling grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her out of the circle, "Sakura has to uh, come with me to get... The... The... THING!" Meiling said with a small smile.

"What thing?" Yelan asked her. 

"The... Thing." Meiling said looking at Sakura for help.

"Uh, yeah! I almost forgot... The thing!" Sakura said, nodding her head.

"What is this thing?" Yelan asked.

Meiling and Sakura looked at each other then at Yelan, "Uh... Surprise?" They said laughing nervously as they walked away.

**10:30 P.M.**

"Yo Ken!" Mikey yelled, walking over to him, "When you gonna pop the question?"

Ken shrugged, "I dunno, what should I say?"

Mikey tapped his chin, "Uh how about... 'Will you be my girlfriend?'" Mikey said, pointing out the most obvious answer.

Ken sweat-dropped, "Thats so lameeeeeee."

Mikey scoffed, "No its not." 

"Everyone uses that line!"

"No! Wait... Yeah." Mikey said in defeat, "And I was gonna use that line to!"

Ken sweat-dropped, "On who?" 

"Chiharu." Mikey said with a grin.

"So when and how are you going to ask Sa---- HI ERIOL!"

Ken quickly turned around and smiled nervously, "Whats up man?" 

Eriol looked at them suspiciously, "Nothin', what were you guys talking about?" _Did he say Sakura?_ He thought.

"Nothing, just you know the party."

**11:00 P.M.**

"Riiiighht... You guys look pretty spiffy." Eriol said, suspicion still in his voice, "Hot date after the party?"

Ken and Mikey shrugged, "Something like that?"

Eriol looked at them, "How so?"

Ken scratched his head nervously, "Well, uh, like... OH DUDE!" Ken exclaimed, "I saw you doing uh the moon-walk, man you roccck! How'd you do that?"

Eriol grinned, "Well, for normal people it takes practice to get that move down, but," He stuck out his chest, "I got it down pretty well, the first try."

Mikey put down his cup, "Seriously? Man lemme try ittt!" Mikey had them step back as he tried to moon-walk across the floor.

"No, no man, you gotta put more you know walk!" Eriol said doing his moon-walk.

"Like this?" Ken asked.

Eriol covered his eyes, "Dude, less moon, more walk."

Ken quickly pulled up his pants, "Uh riiiiight."

**11:35 P.M.**

Syaoran sighed as he sat down in a chair drinking his punch, it was almost 12, and his kawaii-ing sisters (and not to mention mother), was still trying to track down Meiling and Sakura. "Saku!" Meiling whispered, peeking through the small crack under the closet door, "You think they're looking for us?"

Sakura moved he umbrella that was poking her back, "I don't know! Dammit Meiling! You have one of the world's biggest houses and yet your closet is the size of a mouse-hole!"

Meiling tried to stand up, but the hangers were in her way, "Hey! You should be thanking me and my closet!" 

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh my, how could I be so ungrateful to Meiling and her precious closet?" She said, sarcasm in her tone.

Meiling scoffed, "Its either here, or there." She said pointing to the door.

Sakura gulped, "But...But...They'll attack me!" She pointed to her cheeks, "My cheeks are so red, I look like a freaking cherry Mei!"

Meiling shrugged, "Say its blush!" 

"MEILINGGGG?" Sazuki called out, trying to look for her, "MEI?"

"OH SAZU IM IN THE CL----" 

Sakura quickly covered Meiling's mouth, "Mei! You nearly blew our cover!"

Meiling slapped away Sakura's hand, "I am on my hands and knees in my closet, at my party, in my own house hiding from my Aunt and cousins." She twisted the door-knob, "Now that is lame."

"Don't!" 

"We are going to face them like men!" Meiling said, giving her battle speech, "When they pinch our--- your cheeks, let them pinch their hardest! Take it like a man!" 

"IM NOT A MA--"

She twisted the door-knob, opened the door and pushed Sakura out, "SAKURA!" Fuutie yelled running towards her.

"Meiling, I hate you." Sakura said through gritted teeth before she ran the other direction.

**11:55 P.M.**

"Were is she?" Syaoran asked himself as he looked at the clock, it was almost 12! He started to walk around the house.

"Dude, do you see her?" Mikey asked.

"No were could she be?" Ken asked.

"I wonder were she is." Ken and Syaoran said in unison.

Ken froze, "Uh who you looking for?"

"S--Someone, you?" Syaoran asked raising an eye-brow, as he walked side by side with Ken, trying his hardest to smile.

"Sa---Samone!" Ken replied looking around the room.

**11:57 P.M.**

"Hehe... Yeah." Syaoran said, looking around for Sakura.

"Yup." Ken said looking to his left.

"Sazzuuuuu!" Sakura grabbed Sazuki and started running, "PROTECT MEEE!" 

"UH... Uh... BUT..." Sazuki tried to argue as Sakura started running, pulling her along as her human shield.

"OH THERE SHE IS!" Syaoran and Ken at the same time, at the sight of Sazuki and Sakura.

Syaoran and Ken's jaw dropped, "WHAT?!" They asked in unison.

"YOU---"

"NO WAY!"

"SHE'S MINE!"

"I SAW HER FIRST!"

"I DID!"

Syaoran started to walk faster,

"NO! SHE'S MINE!"

Ken said picking up his pace.

**11:59 P.M.**

"MINE!"

"MINE!" 

"SAVE ME!"

"BUT SAKU!" 

"MINE!"

"MINE!" 

"SAZU---"

Syaoran quickly grabbed Sakura's hand, "HA!" He stuck his tounge out at Ken.

Ken quickly grabbed Sazuki's hand, "IN YOUR FACE!"

**12:00; MIDNIGHT  
**  
"SAKURA, WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?"

"SAZUKI, WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?"

Sakura and Sazuki stared at each other, _What the hell?_ They both thought. They both blushed and smiled, "YE---"

"YOU WANTED SAKURA?!"

"YOU WANTED SAZUKI?!"

Sakura and Sazuki sweat-dropped, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA ASK OUT..."

"NO! I WANTED..."

"OH..."

Sakura and Sazuki's eyes narrowed, _okkkkk... so am I wanted or not_? Sakura thought.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, as Ken looked at Sazuki, "Will you?" They asked in unison.

Sakura and Sazuki smiled, "Yes." 

**12:01 P.M.**

---  
Thank you for all your support/reviews!  
I'm thinking one more chapter, and bum bum bum! The ennnnnnnnnnd (?  
(Again, please dont mind the gramaticall errors, I'm going to revise!)  
I know I said I was gonna update yesterday but then I ended up going to my friends party so yeah, sorry! Hope this makes up for it! OH! Did I surprise you when Ken asked out Sazuki? If I did,

MWAHHAHAHA! 

;candee 


	36. Bust A Move

Chapter 36. Bust A Move

"THERE SHE ISSS MOTHER!" Feimei yelled running towards Sakura.

"SAKURRRAAAAA!!!" Fuutie screamed, jumping up and down.

"No offence Syaoran, but," Sakura looked at the 5 girls running towards her, "They scare me. Bye love!" She said, running down the hall.

"XIAO LANGGGG!!!" His mother yelled, calling him.

Syaoran sweat-dropped, '_Not exactly what I planned out, but hey, we're dating now!_' He thought to himself, as he ran after Sakura, "WAIT FOR MEEE!!!"

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOINGGG?!" Sheifa shouted, trying to keep up with her family.

Ken and Sazuki watched the Li's run pass them, "They're like cheetahs!"

"I bet you they'll catch Sakura and Syaoran in 10 minutes."

"You're on."

----

"ERIOLLLL!" Tomoyo put her hands on her hips.

"Whats up babbby?" Eriol said with a grin, as he started to, 'pop, lock, and drop it'.

"What the hell are you doingggg?!" Tomoyo asked, trying to keep her voice down.

Eriol finished his dance move, "I was doing the pop, lock, and drop it dance?"

Tomoyo clenched her fist, "My eyes are about to _pop_, my hands are about to put you in a head-l_ock_, and, this is not a 'pop, lock, and drop it' song! So _drop_ it.!"

Eriol narrowed his eyes at her, "Just because I can popm, lock, and drop it, and you can't doesn't mean I have to stop!"

Tomoyo gasped, "Who said I can't?" 

"Well, its pretty obvious you're jealous of my dancing skill, that you don't want me to dance anymore so that you won't be emberassed that your boyfriend can dance better than you." 

Tomoyo glared at him, "Hmph. Well, its pretty obvious you don't know your own girlfriend to well eh?" She waited as the current song stopped. She grinned at Eriol as she began to '2-step', the song playing as if on cue.

Eriol's eyes popped out, as he watched his girlfriend '2-step'.

_"Now gone an 2 step  
Now get jiggy wit it.  
Now gone an 2 step_:" 

Sakura stopped running and turned to her right. Oh God. Please don't... "WHAT THE--- MOVVVEEEEE!"

Sakura turned around, "AHHH!" Syaoran tried to stop but slipped on Meiling's wood floor, he rammed into Sakura, with his 4 sisters, and mother right behind him.

"MOTHER!"

"GET OFF ME SHEIFA!"

"EW! YOUR BUTT IS IN MY FACE FUUTIE!"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"SYAORAN I HATE YOU!"

"ITS YOUR FAULT, YOU WERE JUST STANDING THERE! I TOLD YOU TO MOVE!"

"AH GET OFF FEIMEI!"

Sakura slowly stood up and brushed herself off, her focus quickly going back to Tomoyo, "'MOYOOO!" She called out running for the stereo, she quickly turned the dial, changing the song.

Tomoyo stopped '2-stepping' "What?" 

"What did we talk about before we came here?" Sakura asked, her hands on her hips.

Tomoyo looked at her socks, "That I can't do that dance at the party."

"And what did you--"

"ERIOL WAS PUSHING ME AND PUSHING ME WITH HIS STUPID MOON-WALK!"

Eriol glared at her, "She's just jealous of my talents."

"Xiao, you said they were dating." Fuutie whispered.

Syaoran shrugged, "They are?"

Yelan crossed her arms, "Well, I'm glad you and Sakura aren't like that!" 

Syaoran sweat-dropped, "Yeah, since we've only been going out for like an hour."

"YOU'RE JEALOUS!" 

"NO I AM NOT!"

"JEALOUS!" 

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"NOT!" 

"TO!"

----

"God, they're even worse than Syaoran and Sakura!" Chiharu said, taking a bite out of her cookie.

Meiling nodded, as she watched Tomoyo and Eriol, "I swear, this is the weirdest Christmas ever." 

"What is Fuutie doing?" Sazuki asked.

Meiling looked at Fuutie, she scoffed, "I guess their teachers didn't teach her not to pick her wedgies in public at the lady-like school of hers."

"Oh no... Eriol's doing his moon-walk." Chiharu said with a sweat-drop.

"I swear, I am not related to him at allllll." Meiling said eating her cookie. 

"What are you guys doing?" Mikey asked, taking a seat.

"Watching a live Jerry Springer show." Meiling said pointing to Sakura who was threatning Tomoyo, Syaoran trying to stop Sakura from threatning Tomoyo, Eriol doing the moon-walk behind them mouthing out 'Jealous', Syaoran's 4 sisters trying to get to Sakura, and Yelan in the middle of it all.

Ken came over to them with sodas, "Did I miss anything!?" 

Sazuki nodded her head in the no-direction, her eyes glued onto the scene on the dance-floor, "No---OHH!" She yelled at the sight of Feimei bopping Eriol on the head.

"Ouchh." Ken added sitting down.

----

"WHAT THE HELL FEIMEI?!" Eriol exclaimed rubbing his head.

"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING ERIOL!" Feimei yelled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tomoyo crossed her arms, "Don't bop my boyfriend!"

"Tha---"

"Shut up!" Tomoyo said bopping Eriol on the head.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

"You guys are soooo annoying!" Syaoran said flailing his hands in the air.

"Shut up Xiao Lang!" Sheifa said glaring at him.

'_So the glare is a family thing_' Sakura thought to herself, "Make me!" Syaoran said sticking his tounge out.

"Come here you ass-wipe!"

"SHEIFA!" Yelan looked at her in shock, "That is not lady-like!" 

"But...But..."

"Tomoyo." Eriol looked at her, "I'm sorry baby."

"MOTHERRR!" 

Tomoyo smiled, "Its ok sweetieeee!"

"Eriol is so lucky she's forgiving." Fanren whispered.

"Yeah, and that he's a better dancer." Feimei added.

"Sakura," Syaoran pulled her to him, "I love you."

And with that he placed his lips on hers.

"AWWW!"

"OH MY GODDD!"

They were smack dab in the middle of the dance-floor, with Syaoran's sisters and his mother yelling and screaming in the background, their friends watching from the chairs across from them.

And for that moment, 'Happily Ever After' existed... Until...

"ERIOOOOLLL!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed, stomping her foot.

"WHAT? THIS MY JAM!" 

Chiharu sweat-dropped, "There goes the moment." 

Meiling pulled her hair, "ERIOL YOU SUCK!" 

Eriol glared at her, "YOUR JUST JEALOUS!" 

Meiling stood up, "OH YEAH?!"

Sazuki's jaw dropped, "Don't. Do. It."

Meiling ignored her, and started to, _bust a move_. 

**---  
OMG. I AM SO SORRY! But I've just been so busy this week with friends, homework, catching up in classes, and studying for the Finals. I am so so sorry! ): Im sorry this chapter is sorta weird / rushed as well, but I promise you, I will make you a better one next week (hopefully, since we're having a grad. party for my brother).**

Sorry again,  
;candee


End file.
